


Welcome to Hell

by Kiaishi



Series: Of Devils and Angels [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically all the tags I used for Dance with the Devil, Cinnamon Roll Yuuri, Dark Viktor, Demon!Otabek, Demon!Viktor, Dominant Viktor, Drama, Endless fiction, I spell Yuuri with one u, Immortality, M/M, Submissive Yuuri, Yandere Viktor (slightly), Yuuri is too curious for his own good, confident!yuuri, pair skating, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: The fiction that follows Viktor and Yuri as they fight for their dream of competing as a pair, their struggle to keep their secret identity hidden and new dangers appearing. It also follows their daily life and their nightly life.Set directly after 'Dance with the Devil'./I do not have a planned ending for this yet, since the Demon/Angel universe is so vast. Might be a fic that just keeps on writing itself endlessly. This is literal Vikturi hell, welcome!/





	1. For Better or for Worse

After Yurio left, the peaceful serenity of Yu-Topia Katsuki has returned, no more angry voices shouting or arguing in the mornings. Despite the teen insisting that he wouldn't miss the two older skaters, Yurio posted the picture of the three of them wearing the tiger shirts right after getting onto the train that would take him to the airport. He even put the tagline 'Home is where your heart is' under it, contradicting what he said before. It was funny, really. Yurio only started opening up to them after they announced their retirement from the men's single division. The teen seemed to miss them already despite it being only two months since the Grand Prix Finals ended.

 

Yuuri smiled softly to himself as he stirred the stew he cooked for his family for dinner, a light blue apron neatly wrapped around his lean form. He was lost in thought, remembering his first meeting with both, Yurio and Viktor last year, the way the teen told hm to retire and belittled him for placing last, the way a clueless Viktor offered him a picture together, to which Yuuri walked away in shame. It was funny how much the silver-haired male had changed him, how much Viktor changed all of their lives. Now that he was more optimistic and confident, his mother seemed happier too. She also started calling Viktor her son instead of just saying Vicchan to him, so it just showed how much acceptance they were met with.  
  
Of course, there was one thing that Yuri was sure his mother could never accept or even believe. What would she do if he confessed to her that Viktor and he were both demons, that they were not only immortal but didn't age a day? Surely she was bound to notice it some day. After all, she already addressed the change of his eye color, saying how captivating his eyes looked. Yuri just brushed it off as a pigment change and that it was normal that the colors of both eyes and hair would change over the years. Since his mother barely had any pictures of him, she couldn't prove that the change happened momentarily, so she let it slide. A few fans asked him about his eye color as well, so he simply said that it was probably his contact lenses, which also explained why he didn't wear his glasses. Still, it was hard to maintain the lie. Besides, Yuri wondered how long he and Viktor could stay visible to the public. It would be at least five more seasons until their promise would be fulfilled, probably more if the Sochi jury committee would keep them waiting for a reply too long. And someone was bound to notice that their bodies didn't change at all, right?  
  
Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked down into the stew, giving it a few more absentminded stirs. His optimism was slowly replaced with anxiety over what was bound to happen when someone noticed. Viktor was officially 28 now, so usually in another five years the first skin imperfections and small wrinkles were bound to show. But Yuri knew that it wouldn't happen, for according to Viktor himself, his appearance had stayed the same over the last decade. The Japanese skater was so far gone in his thoughts and worries about the future that he didn't notice a pair of arms snake around his waist, only snapping back to reality when he felt Viktor's chest against his back. The older male was holding Yuri close with arms wrapped around the slim waist and his nose pressed up against the tender skin on the side of the younger skater's neck.  
  
“The stew smells good.”, Viktor complimented and gave a lazy peck to Yuri's neck. “But not as good as you do~”  
  
“Ah, V-Viktor.”, the shorter male shivered at the small kiss on his neck. “The food isn't ready yet, so..”  
  
“Oh, I think you're quite ready and so, so delicious~”, the older of the two purred, kissing Yuri's neck again.  
  
The raven-haired male blushed a deep red and pouted. “V-Viktor!”, he said in a more stern tone. “Please, at least wait until the food is done, I don't want it to burn!” It was only four days since they had their last sexual encounter, but Yuri could clearly see the lust in those captivating blue eyes. “If you want the time to pass faster, you can go set the table already. The stew needs five more minutes...besides, my mother will be happy if she gets the help from us both and can rest for the evening.”  
  
“Alright~ But after the dinner, you're mine.”, the older male said with a cunning, yet loving smile on his lips and with one more kiss, he let go of Yuri and balanced five plates on his forearm, taking the cutlery into his hand and carrying two glasses with his free hand.  
  
It was amazing how good Viktor was at keeping his balance, carrying himself with a quick, elegant stride as he moved to set the objects down onto a table in the dining room. Yuri couldn't help but stare as his fiance set everything up, looking more like he was dancing when he spun around and when his feet moved with such tactfulness and grace. Viktor was indeed a top ice skater, both on and off ice. The diligence with which he carried the fragile glass objects was the same care that went into lifting Yuri off the ice and spin him around without letting him fall.  
  
When they danced on the ice, Yuri indeed felt like some fragile treasure, simply because of how Viktor treated him. The secure grip that held him in the air was never bruising, but Viktor never let him fall during their spins. The only time Yuri fell during their routine was when the Russian skater threw him through the air. And even then, Viktor had apologized over and over and even suggested to take the move out of their routine. It was so obvious how much the silver-haired male treasured Yuri, even though the Japanese skater still couldn't quite understand why. He still believed that such a perfect man like Viktor deserved someone better, but both Viktor and Yurio denied that fact.  
  
“Yuri~”, a purr resounded through the room. “If you keep staring like that at me, I might eat the dessert before dinner.”, the taller of the two teased and winked at his fiance, resting both hands on his hips.  
  
Another blush blossomed on Yuri's cheeks and he quickly averted his gaze. “S-Sorry. You just moved so gracefully, I couldn't help but think of our short program.”  
  
With that, the Japanese male turned off the stove and put on some oven mittens to get the pot of soup over to the dining table. He was interrupted however, when the all too familiar warm hands propped him up and lifted him in the air. Unlike in their skating routine however, Yuri was facing Viktor, the latter pulling the raven-haired male closer.  
  
“W-Whoa! Viktor!”, the younger male squeaked, but kept the tension in his body, leaning down a little further to press his lips onto those of the Russian male, his gloved hands resting on Viktor's shoulders. “You are very touchy today.”, he said with a small giggle, letting Viktor pull him close enough so their chests rested against each other without Yuri's feet touching the ground.  
  
“What do you mean, 'today'? I'm always touchy with you, I just can't get enough of you.”, the silver-haired male said and twirled Yuri around, setting the raven-haired male down and stealing the mittens from him. “Go sit down, love. You cooked so I'll carry the pot. You made quite a lot, after all.”  
  
“But it's not that heavy, Viktor..”, the shorter male protested, but he saw that Viktor was not about to give up.  
  
Instead, the demon winked at Yuri and chuckled. “You will get your exercise down tonight, don't worry. For now, sit down and relax, alright?”  
  
Before Yuri could reply, Mari's voice resounded through the room. She loved teasing her brother about his relationship (mostly because she was a little bitter that her younger brother got engaged while she was still single) “Seriously, you two should not be allowed to be alone.”, she teased and blew a cloud of smoke in their direction. “Good thing mom and dad aren't downstairs yet, huh? They'd think you are engaged to a pervert, Yuri.”  
  
Yuri's cheeks went red, while Viktor smiled innocently and shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about. We have a perfectly healthy relationship. We cook together, we clean up together, we soak in the onsen together and of course, we have se-”  
  
“VIKTOR!”, the Japanese skater squealed in embarrassment, hiding his beet-red face in his hands. “J-Just set the stew onto the table and let's eat, okay?”  
  
“Hm? I don't know why you are so embarrassed. I wanted to tell your sister that we have sensational understanding of each other by now.”, the Russian said in an innocent voice, but a devilish smirk revealed his true intentions.  
  
And it wasn't like the silver-haired male was trying to hide his real thoughts, so with the proximity Yuri shared with Viktor he could hear every last bit of what the Russian thought. And it _definitely wasn't_ the word 'sensational' that Viktor wanted to say.  
  
“You two will be the death of me.”, the raven-haired male said with a huff. “I'll go call mom and dad.”  
  
He hurried to the door, only to have it slide open right in front of his nose. Hiroko and Toshiya both stepped through, smiling at their son with the brightness and warmth of a million suns.  
  
“Ah, it smells so wonderful!”, his mother noted, hugging Yuri gently. “Thank you for cooking for us!”  
  
“Are you sure you want to move to Russia if you get the approval to skate in the World championships?”, his father asked with a small chuckle. “I wouldn't mind you cooking for the whole family every evening.”  
  
Viktor grinned and put his index finger to his thin lips in thought. He wasn't yet fluent in Japanese, but he understood the gist of what Toshiya suggested. He decided to respond in English so that at least Yuri would understand that. “Should we rather get the approval from the JSF first and skate representing Japan? That wouldn't be too bad, seeing as Russia already has so many aces up their sleeve.”  
  
“Would Yakov approve though?”, Yuri cut in, chuckling a little. He went on to translate what Viktor just said to his father before adding. “Besides, I think my dad was joking anyway. Right?”, he asked his father, who shook his head.  
  
“I would love you two to at least stay in Japan if you decide to move out and get an own appartment. After all, it's hard to see our little Yuri go away for good.”, the man said with a melancholic smile on his lips and headed to the table. “But I suggest we talk over food. Otherwise it will go cold again.”  
  
Viktor nodded and pulled out the chairs for their soon-to-be parents in law, earning warm thanks from both. He repeated the process with Yuri's chair before sitting down himself. Mari didn't wait for Viktor to pull out her chair, simply sitting down with a small smile.  
  
“So you were planning to move to Russia, huh?”, she hummed, looking over to Viktor. “What does your family even say about your engagement to a man, will they approve of you two moving into such proximity?”, she hummed curiously as the silver-haired male distributed the stew to all plates.  
  
Only after everyone had a plate with the warm stew in front of them did Viktor answer. “I don't have a family back there. My only remaining family is here in Hasetsu with you and that I have to thank my lovely Yuri for.”  
  
“Oh.”, Mari's face fell and she awkwardly stared down onto her plate. “I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know..”  
  
“It's fine!”, the Russian reassured, a heart-shaped smile on his lips as he clapped his hands together before digging in. “Vkusno!”  
  
“I think you're exaggerating a little.”, the raven-haired male said with a blush. However, his parents also went on about how good his cooking was and that it was a shame that they couldn't hoard their son as the cook for the onsen.  
  
“Maybe after we retire skating, we could help out here?”, Viktor suggested in broken, heavily accentuated Japanese, looking as happy as ever.  
  
After they retire skating? Would they even be able to hide their secret for that long? Could they stay in the public for another six years at least? Yuri shook his head and smiled. It wasn't time for such worries yet. He should remember to live in the moment, to enjoy the life he had right now. “I would like that. I am sure that business would boom with us both helping out here after winning the world championships five times in a row.”  
  
“You already planned out your wins?”, Toshiya chuckled, amused at how confident his usually anxious and shy son was. Meeting Viktor was definitely good for him and his self-esteem.  
  
Hiroko nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. “I'm so happy that you have your goal so clear in sight! You know that we are always rooting for you and Vicchan!”  
  
That was it. The thing that made Yuri happy was this peaceful evening with his family, all of them enjoying stew together and laughing at various topics, sharing their experiences or embarrassing stories. That was a thing Yuri knew wouldn't vanish so soon. And who knew? His family wasn't strictly religious so maybe they would even accept it once he revealed that he was half-demon now?  
“You want five medals? Wouldn't Viktor be all wrinkled up by the time you get there? He will be 34 if you are lucky and get a reply from Sochi this year, after all.”, Mari said with a small snort.  
  
Viktor huffed in response and crossed his arms in front of his chest, holding his head high. “How rude! I'll have you know that I take exceptionally good care of my skin. I'll probably look like this until I'm well in my fifties, and even then, there's plastic surgery!”  
  
Mari, Yuri and Toshiya all simply laughed, amused at how much the Russian was willing to do to retain his beauty. They didn't say anything else however, all knowing that being a celebrity meant that you had to look good.  
  
The evening carried on with more laughter and meaningless banter, Hiroko and Toshiya insisting they'd clean up since Yuri and Viktor cooked the meal for them. Thus, once everyone finished eating, the two skaters got up and left the room, heading to their bedroom. As Yuri was about to walk up the stairs, a knock resounded at the door and the Japanese male turned around again.  
  
“I'll join you in a second, Viktor. I'll get it first.”, the raven-haired male said and headed to the door after earning a nod from his fiance. He slid the front door open to see the mailman at the door.  
  
“Good evening. I have an express delivery for Mr. Nikiforov.”, the man said, showing the envelope to Yuri.  
  
The Japanese skater nodded. “That's my fiance.”, he held out his right hand as if to prove that and continued. “I'll hand it to him since he has excused himself for the night.”  
  
“I see.”, the man said and handed the envelope to the raven-haired male after Yuri signed the slip attached to it, confirming the delivery.  
  
“Thank you, have a nice evening”, Yuri said and closed the door, examining the envelope. It was a plain white envelope with Viktor's name and address written in Cyrillic and Latin letters, but the sender's name and address were all in Cyrillic. Thus, the Japanese skater couldn't quite make out who it was from, even though he was certain it was from Russia. He headed to the room he and Viktor shared to find the older male sit on the bed expectantly, much like he had the night before the Grand Prix Finals exhibition skate. “There is a letter from Russia for you.”, he announced with a small smile at the deja vu.  
  
“Hmm..alright.”, the silver-haired male sighed and took the letter, not checking the envelope and tossing it aside. “Probably just some fan mail again. I'll read it later, right now my priority is you.”  
  
“But what if it's something important, Viktor?”, the Japanese skater insisted, unsure if it was maybe from Yakov, asking them to go to Russia for coaching or maybe even resign as their coach due to no progress with the Sochi committee. He stared at the white envelope, as if he could see what the letter was through it.  
  
Viktor cleared his throat to call Yuri's attention to himself and his eyes narrowed. “Well, first off...I thought I _just_ said that my priority is you. The letter can wait another few hours, no matter how urgent it might be. And secondly, I would prefer you call me..”  
  
“...master.”, Yuri finished with a coy smile on his lips. “If master wishes to read the letter later, then so be it.”  
  
“Good boy.”, Viktor smiled and beckoned the shorter male closer. “Come here. Tonight I simply want to spoil you unless you misbehave.”  
  
“I don't plan to, master.”, he said with a small smile of his own, stepping closer to his fiance, just to have Viktor stand up.  
  
For the first time during their rougher and more heated sessions, Viktor was the one to take off Yuri's clothing. He hooked his fingers under the hem of his sweatpants first, pushing them down along with the boxers. As he went down to his knees, he left tender kisses on Yuri's hips, down his thighs and knees, stopping at the younger male's ankles. It was a rare sight to have Viktor kneel down in front of him and Yuri had to blush at that. He gave Viktor all the control but despite it all, the Russian was so gentle and careful, Yuri just wanted to touch Viktor as well. He was aware that this would make his fiance punish him, so he kept his hands still despite the itch to run his fingers through the soft silver locks of hair.  
  
“You look like you want something.”, Viktor said with a smirk, looking up at his mate with a smirk on his lips. He knew pretty well what Yuri wanted, but he wouldn't give in that easily. “Come on, tell me what it is, Yuri.”  
  
  
“I-I want to touch master too.”, he said, blushing a bright red. “M-May I?”  
  
“Not yet.”, the Russian said with a smile, pulling Yuri's shirt over his head. He smirked at the way the shorter male bit his lip to contain his urge to touch. Oh, how well Viktor knew that feeling. If he had his way, he'd hold Yuri close all day, but of course that wasn't possible. Not when the two of them had so many plans lately. Suddenly, the older male realized something. The two of them never had sex outside the bed. The demon wanted to fix that now. “Yuri. How about we try something different tonight?”  
  
“Different? Like what?”, the Japanese skater asked in confusion, blushing a little as the older male squeezed his thigh and pressed a kiss against his lips. Yuri's arms instinctively moved to Viktor's shoulders, hovering above them before he realized he was about to break one of the rules and pulled his hands back again, pressing them against his sides to resist the temptation of touching his fiance.  
  
Viktor pulled back from the kiss and smirked. “Good boy. Looks like I won't have to punish you yet. Now, I was wondering if you'd be willing to try having sex outside of bed, to spice things up just a little.”  
  
“That would indeed be a new experience...but you can teach me that, master.”, Yuri said with a small smirk of his own, licking his lips like he would during his Eros performance. And he knew damn well what that look did to Viktor, he noticed that during his performance at the Cup of China, how those apatite-blue eyes widened, a spike of arousal crawling down Viktor's spine and straight to his groin. The raven-haired male knew by now that his fiance loved it when he showed that innocent sex-appeal. He knew that Viktor loved it when Yuri seduced him.  
  
And indeed, those eyes widened for a split second before narrowing again. Viktor's hand roughly grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled him along to the desk. The Russian spun his male around, so Yuri's back was facing him. After he did that, his strong arms wrapped around the thin waist of the Japanese male, pulling Yuri closer until their bodies were flush against each other. The older male leaned town and kissed Yuri's earlobe, chuckling softly.  
  
“You are doing that on purpose, huh? You know exactly how much it turns me on when you look at me like that.”, Viktor whispered, his breath tickling Yuri. Goosebumps appeared on the younger male's skin, a shiver shaking his body. “Now, what were you trying to make me do?”  
  
“I wanted master to touch me more and get more rough.”, the response came without hesitation and as if to further encourage such behavior, Yuri tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck completely.  
  
“You like it rough, huh?”, the demon practically glowed with glee and anticipation. Of course he knew already that Yuri loved it when he was covered in bruises and bitemarks, a proof of belonging to Viktor evident all over his milky white skin. He simply wanted to hear his fiance say it out loud.  
  
“With you, always.”, the younger male said, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I..I love the feeling of belonging to you completely.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and ran his finger along the apatite-blue mark on Yuri's shoulder, making the shorter male shiver under the touch again. “Mm~ But you already _do_ belong to me. Your soul and body both bear my mark now. But I guess my little Yuri wants everyone to see the marks, huh?”  
  
“Y-Yes.”, Yuri admitted. The more Viktor spoke about it and said what Yuri thought out loud, the more embarrassed the younger skater got. “I-I want the whole world to see that I'm yours. So nobody doubts our relationship status any longer.”  
  
“That can be arranged.”, the silver-haired male chuckled and without further warning he sank his teeth into Yuri's exposed neck, holding his fiance by the hair to keep him in place as he sucked hard on the sensitive spot.  
  
A soft moan made it's way past Yuri's lips and he grabbed the edge of the desk for support as the pain and pleasure both coursed through his body. It was truly amazing how he changed from the shyest person in Hasetsu to the confident and lustful person that he is now. Sure, he still felt some embarrassment, but he managed to voice his desires and oh god, was he glad he did. Viktor's teeth were assaulting his neck and leaving red, angry marks on his pale skin. All the while, the grip in his black hair tightened, Viktor was now pulling his hair roughly to tilt his head back and hold it in place.  
  
Yuri parted his lips to draw in a gasp, only to have Viktor' lips covering them, both of their lips connecting in a feverish, passionate and almost bruising kiss. Viktor was biting down on his bottom lip, not hard enough to make it bleed, but just enough to make Yuri part his lips further in an attempt to escape the pain. As the younger male did so, Viktor's tongue slipped into his mouth and their tongues brushed against each other, dancing as they kissed.  
  
That's when Viktor abruptly pulled away from the kiss and Yuri looked at him in confusion for a split second until he realized something. His right hand was not on the desk any more....it moved to touch Viktor's hair without Yuri even realizing it and the cat-like grin that was on the older male's lips told him all he needed to know.  
  
“Yu~ri~”, the sweet, seductive voice purred into his ear. “You know that I didn't permit you to touch me yet, right?”  
  
The younger male nodded and quickly pulled his hand away again. “I-I'm sorry master, I just-”  
  
Viktor interrupted him without hesitation, the grin never leaving his thin lips. “And you know how I punish you for touching me without permission, right?”  
  
Another nod, but this time Yuri remained silent, blushing a deep red as he stared down onto the wooden desk.  
  
“Come on, say it.”, the older male urged on, pulling back and taking a step back.  
  
“Y-You'll tie my wrists together, right?”, he asked shyly, looking back at Viktor from under his long black eyelashes as he kept his gaze downcast.  
  
“Bingo.”, the older male said with a chuckle and snapped his fingers, pulling out a silk band from the drawer of the desk, a band they kept there for making decorative bows on gifts. “Now, I admit that you held on longer than I expected.”  
  
Yuri looked down again and put his hands behind his back for Viktor to tie together. “S-So you planned tying me up from the start? Didn't you say you wanted to spoil me today, master?”, he teased, testing the tightness on the binds by pulling on them. It didn't hurt, but the binds were snug against his skin and getting out without Viktor's help would be impossible. Just the way Yuri liked it.  
  
“Oh? But didn't my Yuri say he wanted me to be rough?”, the Russian teased and placed a kiss between his fiance's shoulderblades. “I think this is exactly what you wanted. Though, I must admit, I simply love to have you at my mercy.”, he chuckled and moved one hand to the front, tenderly touching the younger male's chest, observing the collection of bruises that started to form on the pale, thin neck, painting the milky skin in a dark red. “And hell yes, I love the world knowing that you are mine.”  
  
His long fingers traced the way to the side to pinch Yuri's nipple, drawing a louder moan from the younger male.  
  
“If you keep this up, your sister will be mad at us in the morning.”, Viktor teased and nibbled on Yuri's earlobe, continuing the ministrations on the chest, now using both hands to play with Yuri's nipples and pinch them. His mouth meanwhile latched onto the junction between the younger male's neck and shoulder, biting down on the marked skin. It was more sensitive than the rest of Yuri's skin, so another moan reverberated through the room, unstoppable with the pain that the bite brought about. And Viktor didn't blame the younger male. After all, with the arms behind his back, Yuri didn't have anything to bite down on in order to stifle his moans.  
  
Not that Viktor wasn't prepared for that. His blue eyes lit up in a bright color as his powers released, making Yuri's voice unheard by anyone but Viktor as long as the demon was touching his mate. Which Viktor planned on doing all night long anyways. He traced his hands down the curve of Yuri's waist, down his hips, brushing against Yuri's ass and squeezing down on the buttocks. He wanted to explore every inch of Yuri's skin with his hands and lips, he wanted to take his time tonight unlike before when he got to the sex part rather quickly. His lips moved down Yuri's shoulder, trailing kisses down his upper arm and then down the forearm, stopping right above the lace that held the two wrists tied together. It was quite delightful how an innocent object like a bow for decorating gifts was used in their little game, turning both of them on.  
  
But to the Russian, Yuri was indeed a gift. Never before had Viktor thought he'd find something he'd wand to protect and possess as much as Yuri. Never before had he thought that love could actually stand a chance, that the promise of forever was not just a fairytale. And yet here he was, worshiping Yuri, who accepted all his flaws, who was just so perfect in every way, who just so happened to accept his dark and dominant side as well, moaning oh so deliciously under his rough hands, trembling at the occasional unexpected bite. There was no other way to describe Yuri than 'perfect'. His body looked so sinful yet the younger male's face radiated pure innocence, even when those soft red lips parted to let out a moan or to let a whispered 'master' out when a touch left him breathless, the silver-haired male knew that Yuri could never lose his purity completely. That was simply impossible, no matter what the younger male did, he was truly an angel.  
  
“Yuri~ You look so gorgeous.”, he purred against the Japanese male's back right after his lips released the skin he had been sucking on with a loud pop. A trail of hickeys and bite marks had already blossomed from Yuri's neck all the way down to the small of his back, where the bound wrists rested.  
  
“V-Viktor..Please, touch me more.”, the raven-haired male begged, the teasing touches on his ass and thighs were just barely missing where he wanted to be touched most.  
  
Noticing the slip-up, Viktor dragged his nails across the younger male's thigh, leaving angry red marks that wouldn't disappear so easily. “What was that, Yuri?”  
  
Yuri let out another moan at the sharp, tingling, but oddly pleasant sensation on his thigh. It hurt just a little and he quickly realized his mistake. “M-Master, sorry.”, he apologized. “Please, master..I really need you to touch me...”  
  
“I never even let go of you. You can beg better than that, I know that”, Viktor teased, drawing a small whine from the younger male. “But, I am feeling quite generous today. You want me to stroke your dick, tight? You want to feel my fingers on your erection, touch you until you are _this_ close to the edge, Yuri?”  
  
  
“Yes...Yes, please!”, the shorter of the two begged again, pushing his hips back so their bodies were once again flush against each other, sharing the heat. The rough fabric of Viktor's jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin on Yuri's red thigh and the Japanese male could feel his fiancee's clothed erection press against his ass, causing Yuri to swallow loudly.  
  
A hot chuckle tickled the younger male's ear as Viktor heard the noise of Yuri swallowing. “Feeling the effect you have on me yet?”, he teased, brushing his fingers along the raven-haired male's erection. “I'm definitely feeling the effect I'm having on you.”  
  
Before the younger male could give a proper reply, Viktor's hand wrapped around his length and pumped slowly, the Russian's teeth back on the skin of his neck again, biting down hard. Viktor felt the member twitch in his hand as Yuri let out a lustful scream and threw his head back. It was as if the younger male knew that his voice wasn't heard by anyone but the Russian who was currently latched onto his neck like a vampire. If Yuri knew he was heard by his family, he would surely hurt himself in desperate attempts to keep himself silent since he valued the opinion of his family on their relationship a lot.  
  
Viktor licked away the blood that trickled down Yuri's neck, smiling at the taste. He was so addicted to the taste and the smell of it, the pure sweet aroma clouding his senses, making him want more. He pulled down his pants so they wouldn't irritate the Japanese male's skin and began to grind his crotch against Yuri's ass, eager to finally get some attention on his neglected erection. So much for taking it slow...but there was just something utterly irresistible about Yuri, something that made Viktor lose all inhibitions and throw his elegance and self-control out the window.  
  
He was so happy that the Japanese male didn't try to hold back his voice, it made Viktor practically drunk with lust, the last of rational thoughts finally flying out the window. He pushed down on Yuri's back, making the younger male completely bend over the desk, his chest resting against the cool wooden surface and his ass pushing harder against his clothed penis.  
  
“Yuri...”, Viktor groaned, never stopping to rub his fiancee's erection, instead quickening the pace of his stokes to match the tempo of his hips. “You are so amazing.”  
  
“M-Master...”, the younger male moaned, a small trail of saliva leaving his lips as his cheek rested against the surface of the table. “M-More, master...please, I-I need- ah!”  
  
It was amazing how Yuri melted under the touch of the silver-haired male. Just a few bites, a rough hand on his shaft and the clothed erection pressing against his ass were enough to make the raven-haired male completely unable to form coherent sentences. And the way Viktor sinfully purred his name into his ear like it was something otherworldly...it was simply overwhelming. Yuri was swept away by lust, the whole outside world stopped existing for the Japanese male, it was just him and Viktor.  
  
“Yuri~ Tell me what you need.”, the taller male purred and kissed the mark on Yuri's shoulder again.  
  
There it was again, that husky voice calling his name. It made the whole room spin, so Yuri quickly shut his eyes again and his lips seemed to move without hesitation. “Please, fuck me, Vik-” a smack to his rear interrupted him mid-sentence and made him recover from his mistake. “Mmmh...master, please~”  
  
“Good boy.”, Viktor chuckled and pulled off his own underwear before pulling the lube out of the top drawer. “But if you slip up one more time, I'll have to punish you more severely.”  
  
“I will behave, master.”, the raven-haired male whined, tilting his head to look up at his mate looming over him. “Just please, I need you...”  
  
“Patience, Yuri...I wouldn't want to hurt you like that.”, the older male chuckled and lubed up his fingers. He moved his hand down and circled a finger around the ring muscle, surprised how easily his finger slipped inside Yuri's body, practically swallowed up by the raven-haired male's entrance .  
  
“Ahh...master, I d-don't care about pain, this is just not enough.”, the younger male protested and pushed his hips back onto the finger slightly as if to prove his point. The finger inside him was only teasing him, it kept him hot and bothered, but never quite offered that sweet release that he craved.  
  
It was Viktor's turn to swallow because _damn_ he wanted to give into the temptation of simply fucking Yuri without proper preparation, hear those screams tear from his throat and leave the shorter male unable to walk the next day. Yuri was bringing out his sadistic side and that wasn't good, Viktor wanted to be the one who protected his fiance from everything, not the one to hurt the raven-haired male for pleasure. And it took all his willpower to resist when he had Yuri underneath him, trembling and begging.  
  
The Russian bit his own bottom lip and instead of giving into the pleas fully, he pushed in two more fingers at once, that motion alone was enough to make Yuri moan louder and the stretch no doubt burned a lot as Viktor moved his fingers in and out. Still, despite the pain Yuri moved his hips a little, guiding the older male to his prostate. Viktor could hold perfectly still now and he knew that he'd still prepare his mate perfectly with how much Yuri squirmed and moved around as he tried to get more of that touch.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself with just my fingers.”, the silver-haired male teased, leaning down to nibble on the younger male's earlobe.  
  
“N-No, please, I-”, Yuri stuttered out a chain of words, only to have Viktor curl his fingertips perfectly against his prostate and _fuck_ , did it feel good. Whatever the Japanese male wanted to say was lost in a loud, high-pitched moan that sounded a lot like Viktor's name, but the older male let it slide.  
  
“Really?”, he teased, curling his fingers again in the same spot, drawing a moan every time he did. “You seem like you could get off with just that~”  
  
Yuri was desperate by now and he didn't care how needy and demanding he sounded, those embarrassing words slipping off the tip of his tongue with ease. “Please, master, I can't come without you fucking me any more. This is just n-not enough!”  
  
“Oh? I'll test out the theory you posed some other time. For now, I'll give you what you want, my little Yuri.”, he chuckled darkly and withdrew his fingers to lube up himself and aligned his member to hit the younger male's prostate dead on as he went in. He already knew his mate's body well enough to know where exactly he had to touch and at what angle he had to penetrate the raven-haired male to make them both feel absolutely blissful.  
  
He rolled his hips forwards, thrusting in with a jerky motion and going all the way in with a quick motion. He felt Yuri tighten around him as a small scream left his lips. Since Viktor was quite determined not to hurt Yuri more than he already has, He halted his movements for a second and leaned over to check Yuri's face for any signs of discomfort. He saw the wet trails of tears on the younger male's cheeks and he immediately reached out to touch the wet cheek.  
  
“Yuri, did I-”, he worried, but was cut off by another whine.  
  
“No, it doesn't hurt. Please, please don't stop...If it gets too much, I'll ask you to stop, but please don't go slow on me now..”, Yuri begged between short pants.  
  
Viktor simply nodded and began rolling his hips again, an image of Yuri begging him to stop creeped into his mind and the Russian had to swallow. One part of him would definitely enjoy such a sight, another part would feel guilty for overstepping his boundaries. But for now, the former won and he increased the speed of his thrusts, pulling Yuri's hips back and holding them in place with a bruising grip as he picked up a rough, quick pace. He made sure to strike the prostate of his fiance dead on every time his hips moved forward, reducing Yuri to a mess of moans and screams.  
  
The older male licked his lips at the sight beneath him, his dick twitching inside of Yuri. He felt like he could come any second from the look his fiance gave him right then, paired with the tightness surrounding his erection and the screams from the Japanese male, they were all too much and Viktor knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. Judging by the leak of precum on Yuri's red, swollen member, the Russian male figured that they both were done for all too soon, the stamina they showed on ice nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Yuri~ I'm close.”, the silver-haired male admitted first this time, never letting up on his animalistic rhythm, the desk creaking in protest under the younger skater.  
  
He didn't expect the raven-haired male to answer with how far gone he was in the ecstasy and besides, he already saw that Yuri was practically bursting already. The Russian gripped Yuri's hips even harder, moving them to meet his thrusts and judging by the increasing tone in the moans, Viktor knew exactly that he did just what Yuri wanted. With just three more thrusts, he sent the Japanese skater over the edge, white spilling onto the carpet below and the side of the desk. With the way Yuri tightened around him, Viktor knew he was done for, as well. He came inside of the younger male, giving a few more shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm.  
  
And fuck, it was one of the best orgasms he had yet.  
  
He pulled out just a few moments later, lazily pulling at the ribbon that held Yuri's wrists together. Sure enough, light red marks were visible on each of them, another mark that Viktor left on his body in addition to the various bruises, scratches and bites. It was truly beautiful, to see the pale skin bear the proof of their passion for one another, like a piece of art. And the younger male did stay almost perfectly still  
  
When the Russian saw Yuri lay there without moving much, worry shot through him and he hurried to flip his fiance over to face him, to which Yuri just gave a groan in protest. However, Viktor ignored the sound of protest and examined the front of Yuri's body. The skin was chafed and irritated due to the rough surface of the desk rubbing against it and Viktor cursed inwardly.  
  
“Yuri, I'm so sorry.”, he said, shaking his head. “I'll lay you down on the bed and bring some ointment, hold on.”  
  
“Noo, don't go..”, the younger male whined and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck tiredly. He gave a small yawn and pulled his fiance closer. “It will heal until tomorrow. I'm not human, so don't worry about it.”  
  
“But I hurt you!”, the silver-haired male protested and gently picked his mate up, carrying him to bed.  
  
“I wanted you to hurt me, so it's fine. Don't worry, Vitya.”, he said in a gentle voice. “But there is something you can do to help me.”  
  
“What is it, love?”, Viktor asked and carded his fingers through the dark, soft hair lovingly. “Anything you want.”  
  
Yuri gave him a shy, innocent smile and leaned into the touch. “Go open the letter that was brought to you. You promised you would.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and softly pressed his lips against Yuri's, nodding. “I guess I sort of did promise that.”  
  
With that, he pulled back again and picked up the envelope that laid on the floor, inspecting the front of it. His name was written in a beautiful font and the stamp was one of the limited edition ones, with the Red Square of Moscow beautifully painted on it. Viktor felt a small pang of home sickness upon seeing it and his lips curved in a soft smile. When he read the sender's address though, his heart sank again.  
  
“Sochi Figure Skating Committee”  
  
Viktor frowned and hastily tore the envelope open, panic written all over his face as he read the lines which were this time in print and not in handwriting.

 

 _Dear Mr. Nikiforov, dear Mr. Katsuki,  
  
We were really moved by your efforts to officially compete in the pair figure skating roster, however we cannot give our confirmation as of now. We warmly invite you both to a press conference to discuss your future and get a feeling for your desires and also your abilities on ice.  
  
_ The letter was written in Russian, clearly intended to discriminate against the Japanese male. Hell, Yuri wasn't even mentioned on the front of the envelope. When Viktor read the next two lines however, he _knew_ that the Sochi committee planned to shatter their dream of ever competing as a pair.  
  
_The conference will commence at 2 p.m in the Radisson Blu Hotel near Sheremetyevo airport on the 27 th of February.  
  
_ Viktor glanced at the clock. It was midnight, the 27  th  of February had just begun in Japan. He knew that the jury wanted them to miss the conference so their credibility and popularity would decrease. He knew that if the two of them were to travel by human means, they would never get there in time and that would be used against them.  
  
As if Viktor would allow that to happen. He glanced over to Yuri again and smiled as he saw that his fiance had fallen asleep. Viktor covered his beloved sleeping beauty with the blanket and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. It was sad, but the Russian knew that he had no time to sleep tonight, he had to set things in motion so that they would arrive at the hotel just in time and still looked like they traveled by plane. Thus he sacrificed cuddling with Yuri in bed in favor of working on their departure. He had to act fast.

 


	2. For a Brighter Future

When Yuri woke up again, he first noticed the two large suitcases standing there beside the bed. That were undeniably Viktor's and his own, the plain black suitcase that belonged to him and the beige Louis Vuitton suitcase with the brown print that belonged to his fiance. They only used those when going on a competition since they would pack their costumes and makeup in there. With their demonic powers there was barely any need for those anymore however and they haven't planned to travel any time soon, so why were the suitcases there? The second thing that the Japanese skater noticed was that he was clean and dressed in his light-blue pajamas. Did Viktor clean him up and dress him? He turned around, facing a fully-dressed, happy Viktor who leisurely laid on the bed next to him.  
  
“Ah, Yuri~ You're awake!”, a cheerful bubbly voice left the perfectly shaped lips and a gentle hand ran through the black locks of hair. “We have to travel to Russia today, they want to hold a press conference at 2 pm Russian time.”  
  
“Morning, Vitya~”, the younger male purred sleepily and rubbed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch on his head. He didn't quite register the words right away, it was just so cozy and the hand stroking his hair was so comforting.. “Mmh...press conference, huh?”, he asked in a calm voice, closing his eyes again in content. He stayed like this for another minute before his brain finally registered the meaning behind the words spoken. He quickly jumped up and seemed completely awake. “A press conference?! Today?! How late is it even in Russia now?”  
  
“Good morning, love.”, the silver-haired male said with a small chuckle. The way Yuri jumped up from such a notion was simply priceless. “Yes, they expect us to be there at 2 pm.. It is 5 am over there now, since it's 11 am here.”, he explained after a quick glance to the clock on the wall. “Still, if we want our arrival to be believable, we should arrive at the airport at 10:34, since it's the time a plane lands at the Sheremetyevo airport and the check-in at the hotel ends at 11 am.”  
  
“So we have about five hours until we have to be there.”, the Japanese male hummed. “How will we make our departure believable then? My parents are up already and so are the reporters. They'll see us leave and they will never believe our story.”  
  
“They haven't seen us yet, right?”, the older male chuckled and gestured to the wall. “We'll go to hell and wait there a few hours, then we'll go straight to the Sheremetyevo airport from there.”  
  
The Japanese male's eyes lit up and he nodded. That was a good plan. They just had to be quiet as they moved around in their room now so nobody would notice them being there. He took the black suitcase and lifted it so the wheels wouldn't make a sound on the floor.  
  
“When we are in hell, I'll cover up the traces of our encounter last night and we'll pick out outfits to wear. I think we will arrive just in time after we've made ourselves look our Sunday best.”, the Russian chuckled and picked up his own suitcase. He then approached the wall next to the bed and once again created the portal to hell. “After you, love.”  
  
The gesture towards the black hole that appeared in the wall was all that it took for Yuri to step inside. Once again, they were in hell, standing in the same hallway that led to the throne room. The guards immediately bowed to them, letting them pass with their luggage. They earned a few curious gazes from the demons that guarded the throne room, but nobody made a comment on either the marks all over Yuri's neck nor on the two big suitcases that the rulers of hell brought along themselves.  
  
“What did you even pack?”, the Japanese male asked with a small hum. They could magically change into their outfits, so there shouldn't be much of a packing job left to be done.  
  
“Do you want to take a peek into what I packed for you?”, the silver-haired male asked with a knowing smirk as he unlocked the door to the private room that was located behind the throne. “I came prepared for everything they might throw at us, Yuri. They want us to give up, they set an impossible date for the press conference and they sent us a letter when they could simply write me an email so we could travel by normal means. I am sure that the press conference won't be running smoothly, they will surely try to speak only in Russian to cast you out and they will surely ask questions that make us feel uncomfortable.”, he stepped inside and closed the door again once both of them were in. His eyes were narrow and spiteful as he looked at the door as if it was the Sochi committee itself.  
  
“So what did you pack to prepare for that?”, the Japanese male inquired, unbuttoning the few top buttons on his shirt so they could apply makeup with ease. “I'm sure you have a plan in mind to surprise both the committee and the audience alike, so let me in on it.”  
  
“Yuri, do you think you could crossdress for me?”, the older male asked, looking at Yuri intently. His gaze was calm, yet Yuri could see a spark of uncertainty behind the seemingly calm blue eyes.  
  
The younger of the two widened his eyes, not quite sure if he heard that right. Should he throw on a dress in Moscow then? Did Viktor want to surprise the reporters by appearing with a woman? He didn't quite follow the intentions that his fiance had in mind. What would they achieve if they appeared as a heterosexual couple in Moscow? Then a darker thought ran through Yuri's mind. What if it wasn't for the press conference at all? Viktor wasn't...tired of being with a man, was he? Perhaps the Russian would be happier with a woman who could give him children and who was more graceful than Yuri could ever hope to be. Maybe his fiance had always wanted a woman by his side and just hadn't had the opportunity to address that...  
  
“Yuri, no”, Viktor's reprimanding voice resounded through the room. A pair of strong arms wrapped around the raven-haired male's waist and Viktor's lips gently kissed the top of his mate's head. “Don't even go there, love. You are perfect the way you are, I couldn't be more happy with you as you are. Besides, I couldn't afford myself to start a family, as a demon I can't leave any traces in the human world once the time to disappear would come. I just want to know if you would do it if the Sochi committee proves to be more difficult than anticipated. Just a small back-up plan if the press conference ends with no positive results.”  
  
“Oh...I forgot to hide my thoughts, huh?”, the younger male said with a small chuckle, leaning into the comforting embrace and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. “I have no problem with crossdressing, no matter the reason. Even if it was the reason that was on my mind, even if you wanted to have a woman by your side... I'd do it.”  
  
The silver-haired male's face sank, a concerned expression taking it's place. “I'm flattered you'd do that for me, but I must ask you not to do that. If I even mention being dissatisfied with your gender, kick me in the face and leave me for good.”, he said with a shake of his head, chuckling at his own joke. “I love you Yuri, I wouldn't change a single thing about you.”  
  
The Japanese male smiled sweetly and leaned up to press a gentle kiss onto the older male's lips. “I love you too, Viktor. Thank you.”  
  
“Nothing to thank me for, moy dorogoy.”, the older male chuckled and decided to lighten up the mood again. “But I take the 'not changing a thing about you' back. We definitely need to cover up the hickeys now before we start picking our outfits and our suits for the press conference.”  
  
“That's true!”, Yuri gasped and nodded. “How does it work though, if we pick the suits out here, how can we take them to earth? Won't they disappear once we go through the portal?”  
  
Viktor chuckled. “I see you haven't learned about how the things in hell work, huh?” He then sat down onto the bed and gestured his fiance to get onto his lap. Once Yuri was straddling him and facing towards him, the Russian continued. “In Hell, all particles obey the ruler, so you and I can create whole buildings out of nowhere. Those are real things that can be carried over to earth. Like the way you and I carried our current outfits over to earth.”  
  
“I see, so it's not a problem that we'll put the suits into the suitcase? Like, we don't have to wear them to earth like we did with the current suits once?”, the Japanese male asked, baring his neck to Viktor so the older male could apply the foundation and makeup.  
  
“Not at all. You'd be surprised how much power we have as the rulers of hell, love. If we so wished, we could simply brainwash the Sochi committee into letting us into the roster. But I do insist we at least try to get in by normal means first. Is there anything else you wanted to know about hell?”, the silver-haired male continued, his fingers applying the foundation with gentle circular motions.

Yuri closed his eyes in content and enjoyed the feeling of the fingers on the sensitive skin of his neck. “I always wondered...we both died, right?”  
  
“We did, why do you ask?”, the Russian confirmed with a smile. He set the foundation aside and got out the concealer pen, painting over the bruises to cover them and then smudging the edges with the tip of his index finger. “Tilt your head to the right, I missed a spot.”  
  
The Japanese male obeyed, exposing the left side of his neck. “It's just that...I always imagined the soul leaving the body and leaving a corpse behind. But I just woke up as if I simply fell asleep for a short time. How come?”  
  
Viktor laughed knowingly and closed the concealer pen, instead reaching for the liquid makeup. “Funny, is it not? Demons who used to be humans do not leave a corpse behind. If you had become an angel, you would have left your corpse behind. Think of it this way, angels are like caterpillars.”  
  
“Caterpillars?”, Yuri echoed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Not very majestic.”  
  
“Yeah, the human body is a caterpillar, then the human body dies and lays still like a cocoon and then their 'true body' is born, the wings appear and they go to heaven. Unlike us demons, angels can't leave heaven without a good reason, that is why they can't take the human body with them since they would be able to disguise their wings otherwise.”, the older male explained. “Also, souls that are either punished in hell for their sins or get to live in heaven leave their corpse behind, they cannot return to earth no matter how much they want to.”  
  
“Oh, I see. So people get punished here too?”, the younger of the two mused and hummed in confusion. “What determines whether a soul gets to become a demon or gets punished?”  
  
Viktor used a brush to spread some powder over the makeup layer, completely hiding the traces of the bruises and bite marks. “Good question. I'll take the sin of Lust as an example, since I am the one who gets to punish the souls that have indulged in it too much. I became the sin of Lust since I enjoyed sleeping with a multitude of people, since I allured people and let their arousal control them. However my customers, the people who fucked a little child while being married, they could not be forgiven. There are limits to how much a person can indulge in a sin until it becomes punishable.”  
  
“So you're talking about pedophilia and rape, huh?”, the younger male asked. It was really interesting how regulated the life in hell was, contrary to what people believed. “I see, so you are responsible for the sin of lust....and every sin is assigned to their respective leader?”  
  
“Exactly, Cannibalism is assigned to Gluttony, Yakov gets the people who committed homicide and so on. And we both also have the responsibility to punish people who don't really fall into either category since we are the rulers of hell. For example, people who secretly had two contracts with two different demons, but committed suicide to bail out.”, the older male explained and put the utensils away, patting his fiance's shoulder to signalize that he was done with concealing the marks. “And now we should move on to choosing our outfits. Oh, speaking of outfits.. I decided to make another small change to your skating costume, Yuri.”  
  
“Thank you for explaining all those things to me!”, Yuri beamed and got up from his mate's lap. He headed to the mirror and looked at his reflection, examining the clothing he was wearing now. “What would you change about my outfit, Viktor?”  
  
The older male snapped his fingers, changing Yuri's pants and vest to a white color. “Firstly, I would make your outfit even brighter. Secondly...I really loved the small skirt part on the Eros outfit, so I thought we could add that in, too.”, another snap of fingers and a short skirt-like part appeared on the left side of the vest, accompanied by a golden band around his hips. “This looks much better, don't you think?”, Viktor asked once the costume was fully changed.  
  
“It looks great, but isn't the contrast between our costumes too strong this way?”, the younger male asked with a small hum. Viktor's outfit was almost completely dark, with the exception of the red highlights on the vest and the red tie. “I think it would be better if you changed your shirt to a white one, too.”  
  
“You think so, hm?”, The Russian snapped his fingers too and changed the dress shirt to s classic white one. Indeed, their outfits were now more balanced while still maintaining the deceiving image that Viktor played the role of the demon in their dance. “Thank you, Yuri. You have a good eye for clothing.”  
  
The raven-haired male blushed a dark red and lowered his head a little. “You have an even better eye for clothing..so won't you pick out an outfit for me to wear today? I have no idea what would be acceptable to wear in Moscow.”  
  
“Ohh! My dear Yuri wants some fashion advice from me? Honestly, I think you look stunning in anything and even better without wearing anything-”  
  
Yuri cleared his throat and blushed even harder. “V-Viktor! B-Be serious about this!”  
  
“I am very serious, Yuri.”, the demon said in a dark, alluring tone, but shook his head. “Of course, I can't let anyone else see you like this, so let me see what I can come up with.”

* * *

  
  
After another four hours of costume swapping and planning their outfits, the two skaters left hell and entered the airport inside a restroom stall to make it look less suspicious. Viktor headed out into the lobby first, checking his wristwatch as he waited for Yuri. 10:45...perfect. That way it would be believable that the two of them already got their luggage. Viktor was known for flying first class anyway, so that way they'd be faster than the economy class passengers. Viktor leaned against the wall, taking off his sunglasses to take a look at his surroundings. The reporters were already waiting at the exit, just as the silver-haired male suspected. He was glad he and Yuri both spent extra time to look perfect. He was currently wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a light blue scarf and a gray coat. He had skinny gray jeans on to match his coat and freshly polished dress shoes for an extra classy touch. Viktor was pleased with his casual-but-classy ensemble.  
  
Finally, Yuri joined him out in the lobby and the Russian looked at his fiance with an equally pleased smile. For Yuri they picked out a white coat with a fluffy collar, a pastel blue turtleneck and black jeans, accompanied by boots with a fur trim that matched the fur on the coat. Yuri went for the casual winter wear with brighter colors to contrast his dark hair.  
  
“You look great, love.”, the taller of the two said with a happy smile, putting his sunglasses back on. “Good thing the hotel is right next to the airport so I won't have to share your beauty with too many people.”  
  
The raven-haired male blushed a crimson red, but smiled a little. “You look stunning too, Viktor. T-Then again, you always do.”  
  
The taller male held out his free hand to Yuri, smiling sweetly as his fiance took it and they both walked towards the exit while holding hands. “You are what makes me try and look beautiful every day, Yuri. Let's go face the hungry mob of reporters, shall we?”  
  
Yuri gave his mate an energetic nod and they walked together, their hands linked and their luggage in their free hand. The skeptical and disgusted stares that they got from some people passing by didn't bother wither of them. The moment their hands linked the rest of the world simply ceased to exist, it was only Viktor and himself. When the Russian was by his side, Yuri felt like nothing else mattered, he knew that he could always rely on his fiance. That's why when the reporters finally noticed the two of them, Yuri didn't feel nervous or agitated like usual.  
  
“It's them! Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki have arrived!”, one of the reporters called out to his colleagues and the whole crowd rushed over to the two skaters. A few curious bystanders and fans who had heard about the arrival of their favorite skaters have also approached the men, eager to take pictures and ask for autographs once the interview was done.  
  
“So, Mr. Katsuki, how do you feel about the short notice on which you have been summoned to Moscow?”, a female reporter asked and held her microphone out to the young skater.  
  
“I think it's quite refreshing. It also is good news, since we finally see progress in our dream coming true.”, the Japanese male replied with a chuckle and smiled the sweetest of smiles, immediately hearing a few cameras go off to capture the moment.  
  
Viktor pulled his fiance closer and hummed. “It is a surprise to see such a multitude of reporters here. You can get more detailed answers over at the press conference, we are a little tired after our flight from Japan and there is still the check-in deadline to worry about.”, he acted as if he didn't realize that the Sochi committee wasn't even counting on their arrival.  
  
“Well, to be honest, we weren't invited since, well..”, a younger reporter fidgeted, unsure if he was allowed to say what they were told by the jury committee out loud. “...the conference is...”  
  
“They thought we wouldn't make it, right?”, Yuri asked with a small innocent hum, shrugging a little. “Then it wouldn't be a problem if you come to the press conference. We're here and we're ready.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and nodded. “My Yuri said it just right. We would like to check into our hotel first, since the check-in ends at 11 am. Please excuse us!”  
  
“Oh right!”, the Japanese skater gasped. “We have to hurry.”, he said to his fiance in Japanese, which he was sure Viktor understood.  
  
And to his surprise, the silver-haired male answered in perfectly fluent, albeit heavily accentuated Japanese. “Let's tell the fans to meet us at 11:30 near the hotel then? I think some of them want pictures.”  
  
There was squealing of girls to be heard, obviously supporters of their relationship who found it just as charming as Yuri did that the older skater learned to speak Japanese so he could communicate with his mate without a problem. The surprises didn't stop there, though. As soon as everyone calmed down, the Japanese male spoke up again, this time turning to where the fans stood, his voice confident as he spoke in an equally fluent Russian.  
  
“Viktor and I will be hosting a small fan meeting near the hotel, so for everyone who is eager to get an autograph or a picture, please come back at 11:30, when we have checked in and got our luggage out of the way, okay?”, he asked and after hearing a few cheers and more squealing, he nodded and continued. “Then we shall be off.”  
  
He didn't need to say it twice, Viktor was practically dragging him along by the time he finished his sentence, both of them still holding hands and getting a few snapshots of their backs already uploaded onto various social media sites. The way the two were holding hands and walking so close, it left no doubt that they were more than just skating partners and the reporters were very eager to post it as soon as they could.  
  
  
Luckily the walk to the hotel was short and uneventful with it only being 100 meters from the airport, so the two of them made it just in time to the check-in. The two skaters approached the front desk and were greeted by the receptionist.  
  
“Mr. Nikiforov, right? The Sochi committee has reserved two regular single bedrooms under your name. Here are the keys.”, she said with a sweet smile, sliding the key cards over the desk towards the two men.  
  
“Two regular single rooms? Cute. I want the executive suite, I'll pay the costs, so cancel the two rooms the committee has provided us with, yes?”, the Russian asked with a sweet smile, sliding the two cards back to the woman, but adding his credit card to them. His presence radiated pure authority and his voice left no room for argument despite the sweet smile. “Top floor, please.”  
  
“O-Of course! Let me check the availability first and...”, the woman nodded and hurried to type on her PC as if her life depended on it.  
  
Yuri looked up at his fiance in confusion. “Isn't the suite a bit too much? We'll only be staying here for a couple of days. And it's pretty expensive..”, he said, pointing to the pamphlet advertising the suites.  
  
“It's fine. I want my beautiful fiance to have the best of the best. Though sadly this hotel doesn't offer a spa lounge.”, the older of the two said with a wink. “As for the cost, don't worry about it too much.”  
  
“Oh, right. You already mentioned once that you were pretty rich...but how come? You are a skating legend, but it doesn't pay so much as to allow you that much luxury.”, the younger male hummed curiously. He didn't know much of what Viktor did within those 50 years that he has been a demon, they never brought up the topic of the past after Viktor cried at his dacha before the Rostlecom Cup.  
  
“Well, that is a small secret. I'll tell you when we are at our room.”, the taller male chuckled and turned to the receptionist.  
  
“It's a very short notice, but we managed to find an executive suite that is available at the moment. It is also top floor as you requested, but it will cost you extra since you didn't book at least two days in advance.”, the woman said. “Is that still okay?”  
  
“It's fine. Just give us the key and we'll be on our way.”, the older of the two skaters nodded and held out his hand.  
  
“You are not asking how much more you have to pay, sir?”, the female mused.  
  
“Well, it clearly says on your screen that it will be 10% more. And I want the suite no matter what, so an additional 25 dollars per night won't kill me.”, the Russian shrugged and smiled sweetly, winking at the woman. “Now, won't you hand over that key card?”  
  
There it was again, that sweet, persuading voice. And Yuri was certain that he saw the bright blue eyes light up for a split second. The younger male knew that his mate was using his powers again to make the receptionist hurry up. To be honest, the Japanese male was growing impatient himself. Although he wanted to, he would never use his powers in the human world and risk to reveal his identity to somebody. It seemed that Viktor had absolutely no such scruples.  
  
“O-Of course, Mr. Nikiforov! You know what, forget that 10%, here is the key. Enjoy your stay at Radisson Blu hotel!”, she quickly handed the silver-haired male the key card and his credit card back, blushing a deep red all the while. It was amazing how Viktor could enthrall people with a few simple words, make them fall for him and do his bidding, even if it was only for a few moments.  
  
“Thank you.”, the Russian nodded and took the two cards, heading for the elevator to get to the room finally. “Wow, that took long enough. We barely have time to put our luggage into the room and then we have to go meet our fans already.”  
  
It was Yuri's turn to blush a deep red. _Fans_ was a word he was not used to. He never held any fan meetings and he was very certain that most of the people who wanted to take a picture or an autograph here in Moscow were Viktor's fans anyway. But still, his heart throbbed in anticipation of meeting people who were genuinely supportive of them. People who believed in them achieving their goal of skating as a homosexual pair in the world championship series.  
  
“Hmm, you seem very happy.”, the older male remarked, pushing the button to go to the top floor. “I'm glad you are so positive today despite the stakes of the press conference weighing down on us.”  
  
The raven-haired male smiled even wider. He had a supportive fiance, he had support from his family, he had his friends and he had the fans that have always reached out to him when something seemed off about his performance or whenever he seemed down. He felt like he could do anything because he had people who would listen to him when something weighed him down and he also had Viktor, who was seemingly perfect at absolutely everything. There was no way the committee could break their dream, not with an over-prepared Viktor, who obviously sacrificed a night's worth of sleep to come up with various strategies for the conference.  
  
“I'm sure it will be fine. You are always ready for everything, Vitya.”, the younger male said with a smile, speaking what was on his mind. It was Viktor who made him this confident, the silver-haired male had shown him that the dreams that he had were not futile, that he was worthy of love and worthy of standing on the podium. Viktor had shown that he was worthy of an eternity together. He was worthy of ruling hell alongside the man whom he loved for so many years now. That didn't mean Yuri was completely over his depressions and insecurities, but he knew that he had people who would put him back on track.  
  
The older male chuckled and squeezed his mate's hand reassuringly as if to further prove Yuri's point. “You are the sweetest person I have ever seen. But, you should give yourself more credit. I never knew you could speak Russian that well. It will definitely be a great asset to ensure our success. How did you even learn that?”  
  
“W-Well..I asked Yurio to help me learn how to pronounce the alphabet and then I kinda...downloaded this program that helps me learn languages. So I spent the last two days where I said I would be remastering parts of the song for our free skate learning Russian instead. What about you?”, the younger male asked and hooked his arm around that of his mate. “I never knew you could speak Japanese that well. You always had a hard time following our conversations at the dinner table after all.”  
  
“Oh, that..?”, the taller of the two grinned like a cat. “I never said I didn't understand you, I just have a hard time following your speech when it's as fast as that of your father. When you speak in Japanese, I understand you perfectly and can respond accordingly because you have a slower tempo of speaking to me.”  
  
“But when did you learn all that?”, Yuri repeated. “You always spoke in English up until we returned from the Grand Prix Finals..”  
  
The Russian didn't answer right away, since the elevator reached their floor, so he stepped out first and waited for the younger male to follow. He compared the number on the door of the suite with the number on his card and slid the key through the slot, hearing a small click as the door unlocked. They were met with a bright, modern room where on a table a basket of fruits was sitting, along with a small card.  
  
Viktor picked up the card and chuckled. It was definitely moved from the single room to the suite during the time they spent at the reception. Funny enough though, there was only one fruit basket and only one card.  
  
_Welcome, Mr. Nikiforov,_ **Mr. Katsuki  
**_We hope you enjoy your stay and have a wonderful time.  
-Radisson Blu Staff  
(on behalf of the Sochi jury committee)  
  
_ It was obvious that the name of the Japanese skater was added later, the font was extremely different from the printed golden letters on the card. Viktor would have gotten angry if it weren't for his fiance's arms around his waist, holding him in a sweet embrace.  
  
“So rude.”, he remarked with a huff, tossing the card aside. He was very displeased with the way his dear Yuri was treated by the committee, but oh, he would let them pay for that dearly. “Well, are you ready to go meet your fans, Yuri?”  
  
“Most of them are your fans, but I'm still excited. I'm glad that so many people approve of our plan though!”, the younger skater said with a small cute giggle which made Viktor's heart flutter again.  
  
The innocence that Yuri radiated was simply too cute, that smile never failed to make the Russian smile. It was even more heartwarming when Viktor remembered how sinful the younger male could look. Last night was definitely bringing out Yuri's true Eros, with the way the younger male just took everything, the way he screamed in pleasure. It was truly amazing how different Yuri's two sides were. The silver-haired male didn't even notice that he was grinning like a lovestruck idiot until the younger male addressed it. “You look very pleased about something, Vitya.”  
  
“Do I now?”, the older male hummed and smirked. Should he tell his mate what was on his mind? His gaze wandered towards the window front, instead deciding to propose a different sort of idea. “You know, I was remembering the last night and I couldn't help but notice that this hotel has a very peculiar feature.”  
  
Yuri's cheeks turned a dark red shade, but nonetheless, he decided to be curious of what his fiance meant. “W-What feature do you mean?”  
  
“Well, firstly...this room is completely soundproof due to how close the airport is, so I could listen to your sweet moans without any worries.”, the older male said with a devilish smirk, then he gestured to the window front that offered them a perfect view of the Moscow skyline. “And I think that we will never get a better chance of having such a great view during sex.”  
  
“Viktor, you are really insatiable, are you?”, the raven-haired male asked as he hid his face in his hands, embarrassed over how casual Viktor was with talking about sex.  
  
“Never heard you complaining about sex before~”, the older male chuckled and turned around to face the younger male again. “Besides, I get more powerful when I engage in lustful acts and so do you, since we're sharing the powers of Lust together.”  
  
“I'll accept that as your excuse for us having sex so often then. But we have to save this talk for later.”, Yuri teased despite still sporting a dark red blush that went up to the tips of his ears. He then turned on his heel to go out of the door again. “It's 11:29 already, so we probably should get down now or else we'll miss the meeting we organized last minute.”  
  
With that, the Japanese male walked out of the door and after he was sure that Viktor was following, he stepped into the elevator just to immediately have the older male push him against the wall. Before he could ask what was up, Viktor's lips were covering his own, the two of them melting into a heated, urgent kiss. Somewhere during their kiss, the older male reached out to press the button for the bottom floor, but he never broke off the kiss, nipping on his lover's lip to deepen the kiss, to which Yuri immediately parted his lips and let his fiance slide his tongue past them, engaging Yuri's tongue in a passionate dance.  
  
The whole world was once again put on mute, Yuri clung to his fiance's shirt as if his life depended on it as the two of them kissed each other, their tongues playfully brushing against each other but never quite going beyond that point. They only broke apart once the ding of the elevator pulled them out of their trance, announcing their arrival. Just before the doors opened, Viktor smirked against his mate's lips and let out a hushed whisper.  
  
“That will let you know better than to tease me, Yuri~”, he purred, finally pulling away and going out of the elevator.  
  
Yuri followed with a small pink blush on his cheeks and his index finger pressed against his red, slightly swollen lips. He still felt the touch of Viktor's soft, thin lips linger on his own, cautching him in a light daze. Viktor was really unpredictable and always acted on a whim, that much was clear. He also had a dramatic personality, setting things up just to surprise those around him. Was that the reason he was so forceful or was it because they were meeting people who could be remotely interested in him? He knew that his fiance was really not fond of other people touching him and taking pictures of him. But then why did he agree to host a meeting in the first place?  
  
His trail of thoughts was interrupted and he was brought back to reality when a little girl beamed up at him. She gave Yuri no time to talk or think, immediately talking to the young skater in a bubbly excited voice. “You are Yuri Katsuki, the silver medalist of the Grand Prix, right? Can you sign this please? You are my idol!”  
  
She held out a poster of Yuri in his Eros outfit, in the final pose where he looked like he was embracing an invisible person, his look was confident and alluring. Honestly, the Japanese male had trouble recognizing himself. Then the realization dawned upon him. There were posters of him. People were getting his merchandise like he used to get everything Viktor-related. And speaking of this habit, the girl said that he was her _idol?_ Him, the person who failed every competition last season and barely made it this season was her idol? Not Yuri Plisetsky who broke the world record, got gold and most importantly was a Russian was who the girl looked up to. Not the five-time gold champion, a skating living legend who stood next to him was who the girl aspired to be like. Nope, it was him, the person who only won silver so far, the person who was second-best was the person who inspired the girl.  
  
He was really shocked, but tried to play it cool as he smiled at her and nodded. “Of course I'll sign it. May I ask you what made you look up to me though? There are two amazing skaters from your country that are a lot better and more good-looking.”  
  
He wrote the kanji symbols for his name and signed underneath them in Latin letters then as he waited for the girl to answer. As she did, Yuri was really surprised about the reply.  
  
“I'm a big fan of you because you are humble and kind. You also never give up despite all the setbacks that you have experienced...and your free skate this season was soo perfect! I thought that my heart was going to explode as I watched you skate. You are also always smiling. Even as you got silver instead of gold, you stood on the podium smiling and you greeted your fans with enthusiasm.”, she spoke like a waterfall. Then she added in a slightly annoyed tone. “And yeah, I _guess_ Viktor is great, but it always feels like he's looking down on other people. And don't even get me started on the Russian Yuri, he's a jerk to his fans.”  
  
Kids were truly harsh with how honest they were. Yet, Yuri found his heart beating faster at the way the girl had described him. There was someone who felt the same way about him like he used to feel about Viktor, but this girl was not afraid to show her admiration to him. She did not hide and shyly watch Yuri from afar, always being too scared to approach him. Then again, it might be because her mother was with her and ushered her on. The mother also spoke up when her daughter was done.  
  
“I do think that you and Viktor compliment each other well. I can't even imagine you two standing on the same ice as competitors after this season. He was the motivation for your free skate, wasn't he?”, she asked with a small sweet smile, earning a nod from the Japanese skater. Both, mother and daughter were looking at the raven-haired male fondly now, wearing the same facial expression of pure joy. “Thank you for signing the poster for my daughter, can I ask you for a picture together?”  
  
“My mommy is also a fan of yours!”, the girl said excitedly as if it wasn't obvious by the way the woman looked at the young man. She then took the poster from the Japanese skater and admired it with a big open-mouthed smile. “So cool! Your name looks so pretty in Japanese!”  
  
“Thank you, both of you.”, he said with a small blush, bowing politely. “I hope you'll continue supporting me. And sure, let's get a picture together.”, he agreed shyly, but was very happy about it.  
  
This was an all-new experience. Sure, he had signed some things before, but he never had taken a selfie with his fans, he never seen a poster of himself live before. It was so surreal how people kept swarming him and asking him for favors and pictures. No wonder Viktor was so passionate with their kiss inside the elevator, the older male probably knew exactly how people would react and was being jealous and showed his possessiveness. Just as Yuri thought back to their kiss, the Russian skater's voice resounded from behind him and Viktor approached him and the two female fans just as they were about to take the picture.  
  
“Want me to snap the picture for you? It will look much better than a selfie.”, he offered with a sweet smile, immediately getting the phone from the mother. “Alright, say cheese!” He snapped a picture and looked at it, frowning in thought. The woman was too close to his Yuri for his liking, but then again, they had to fit on one picture.. he still didn't like anyone standing so close to his fiance. “Alright, there you go!”, he said with a sweet smile and handed the phone back to the lady.  
  
“Thank you so much!”, the woman beamed and blushed a little. Obviously, she was a fan of both, Viktor and Yuri and she was very excited to have one of her favorite skaters snap the picture with her phone.  
  
“No problem at all.”, the silver-haired male nodded and then turned to his fiance. “I just noticed that your lips are chapped again, Yuri.”, he chuckled and shook his head. “I thought this was only our ritual when we would step onto the ice?”  
  
_And whose fault is that?_ Yuri thought with a small blush on his cheeks, but the small reprimanding remark was long forgotten when Viktor's index finger slid over his lips ever so gently, spreading the minty lip gloss over them. There were sounds of multiple shutters going off, fans taking pictures of the intimate contact. Despite the wide-spread homophobia in Russia, it seemed that the fans who were gathered here were very supportive of their relationship. Maybe even too supportive as was evident by the loud cheering and squealing from the small crowd of people that had gathered to the impromptu gathering. It was amazing that at least twenty people have gotten the news of their arrival in Sheremetyevo though, the media was sure working quickly.  
  
“What is your relationship status?”, one male fan asked eagerly, his eyes gleaming. “The media never provided a distinct answer, so I am sure every fan is dying to know!”  
“Oh my!”, Viktor said with a fake gasp and held up Yuri's right hand with his own, their rings glistening in the sun. “I thought that my Yuri made the message very obvious when he gave me the ring. We are engaged.”, he said with a small smile.  
  
A collective gasp was heard, followed by an enthusiastic clapping. It seemed that people really thought that they were just two men who wanted to compete in pair figure skating to mess with the standards. It was funny that despite all the signs that the two of them had shown of them being in love nobody picked up on their relationship. One would think that after the kiss on national television at the Cup of China people might get the idea, but it seemed that the world was too focused on it's homophobia to pick up on the signs. Yuri decided to give further affirmation to his fiance's confession.  
  
“Yes, Viktor promised that we would marry after I get a gold medal...I..I mean after _we_ get a gold medal together.”, he said with a loving gaze towards his fiance.  
  
The silver-haired male chuckled and nodded. “Despite us not being married yet, we promised to spend an eternity with each other and made our vows to each other already.” He hinted at them being mates, which Yuri understood, as evident by the blush that returned to his cheeks.  
  
“But enough about us.”, the Japanese male chuckled and shyly rubbed the back of his head. “Let's talk about what you want.”  
  
With that, they dived back in into more autographs, some casual chat with their fans and some pictures together with them. Viktor noticed that surprisingly enough, most of their fans were male and despite their gender and the Russian stereotypes, they all were supportive of their relationship and their idea of competing as a pair. It was really nice to see peopl breaking the mold that society tried to force upon them.  
  
To close the meeting off, Viktor pulled out a selfie stick and told everyone to gather behind him. He pulled his mate close and held him by the waist as he snapped a picture of everyone that attended.  
  
“Well, as sad as it is, we will have to end the meeting..”, Viktor said with a sigh, putting his phone away. He would post the picture to his instagram account later. “It's 1:20 pm already, so Yuri and I need to dress up for our press conference now. Thank you all for your support and the kind words!”  
  
With just a few more quick questions and exchanges of their social media sites, the two skaters went back to their room and the meeting was officially over. Yuri was practically glowing with joy over how amazing his first ever fan meeting was, the people were so positive and kind, it was very refreshing to see such a massive amount of support live, coming from someone other than his friends and family.  
  
“That was so much fun!”, Yuri said with a small smile, voicing his thoughts. He never thought that he had such a supportive fan base outside of Japan. That was a very pleasant surprise. “I can't believe that so many people are supporting our idea of going on with skating as a pair.”  
  
“I still didn't like the way some people hogged you to themselves.”, Viktor said with a small childish pout. “But I am happy that we got such a positive response to announcing our relationship.”  
  
“We can't hope for such a positive response during the press conference, sadly.”, the Japanese male sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and started to pull off his sweater. “They will try to break our resolve, I am sure of it.”  
  
Viktor's eyes were glued to his fiance as he stripped down his clothing. He would never get tired of admiring how stunningly beautiful his lover was. “But we will show them that we won't falter, we have quite a few aces up our sleeves.”  
  
“Yeah, we can do it!”, Yuri said with an enthusiastic smile, but felt a strange pang of doubt inside his heart. Deciding to ignore it for now, he put on the dress shirt that they brought along and buttoned it up, followed by his vest and a suit jacket. The outfit that he chose for the conference was very similar to his free skate program outfit for this season. He had a dark purple vest, a navy blue suit jacket and black dress pants to accompany the white dress shirt that he was wearing. Viktor was quite insistent that the light blue tie that Yuri had was a spawn of evil, so the younger male went with a simple black tie instead.  
  
Viktor on the other hand went with a classic black suit, a black tie and a vertically striped shirt, a gray vest accentuating the outfit perfectly. “I missed wearing this, it takes me back to my nameless days. As a demon, I couldn't allow myself to live as Viktor Nikiforov on the earth for too long after all...”  
  
“You only started living as yourself for about 12 years now, right?”, the younger male asked and hummed in thought. He was very curious about the older male's past. “What did you do before you started skating?”  
  
“Promise you won't think any less of me?”, the older male asked as he slicked Yuri's hair back just the way it was during the Finals. Of course Viktor didn't want there to be any secrets between the two of them, but at the same time, he wondered if it was alright to tell Yuri the truth about his past.  
  
“Why should I? You can tell me anything, Viktor.”, the raven-haired male said with a nod. He was just eager to learn more about Viktor's past and he was ready to accept whatever was about to come. Viktor's past didn't change who he was now.  
  
“I used to be a hitman. I killed people for a lot of money, I always stayed hidden as I let people pay me, so nobody even knew how I looked like.”, the silver-haired male said and wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, as if he was afraid that the younger male would leave him after hearing that. “I had a saying as I did this job, a motto I lived by. 'Once you see my face, you only have ten seconds to live.' It was something everyone knew, so nobody even tried to find out my identity. The job as a hitman also taught me to speak Japanese like I do today. It's a little rusty, but I'm getting the hang of it again.”  
  
“You know..I kind of wondered why you looked like a mafia member when wearing the leather gloves and a suit. I guess my hunch wasn't too far-fetched.”, the raven-haired male said with a small hum, trying to brighten up the mood a little. “I think I have become pretty numb to such shocking things after you revealed that you are a demon back at the regional competition. And you know..I already said it once, but your past doesn't change who you are now.”  
  
“Thank you, Yuri.”, the Russian said with a smile, kissing the top of his fiance's head. Yuri was always so kind and accepted every trait that he had, good and bad, it was almost scary how much the Japanese male trusted him. “Aren't you scared though?”  
  
Yuri shook his head and chuckled. “You weren't enjoying the killing, were you? You just did your job, so it's fine even if it's quite scary in on itself. Besides, I am pretty sure that being a demon kind of brings killing people with it. The humans always live in fear of the demons after all.”  
  
“That is true. And while I didn't enjoy the killings back then, I would still brutally murder any person who hurts you, so don't think I'm all that harmless.”, the older male said and pulled the younger male even closer, as if to show how protective he was over his mate.  
  
The raven-haired male shivered a little. It was a trait that he noticed throughout the year that he spent with Viktor. Whenever someone has gotten to close to him or threatened his safety, the Russian would threaten them and shoot glares at that person. Was that what Viktor meant by 'being more forceful' back when he explained why he didn't claim Yuri back at the Regionals? Yuri decided to ask again. He wasn't even sure why he was pushing his fiance so far. Was it simply curiosity or did he actually _enjoy_ the sight of a dark and violent Viktor? Wasn't he sick if it was the latter?  
  
“Viktor, I've wondered for a long time...what would have really happened if you had claimed me back at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship?”, he asked in an insecure voice. Why was he feeling nervous all of the sudden? It was just a question, nothing would happen just because he asked...right?  
  
“I can show you what I meant by acting like I would if I had claimed you back then. But for it to be fully effective, I will start acting like that without warning, at a random time, when you least expect it. Would that be okay with you?”, the older male asked, his voice deep and dark, no doubt wearing that devilish smirk of his. Yuri was a little disappointed he couldn't see the face of his fiance since he was sitting on Viktor's lap with the taller male's chest flush against his back.  
  
His heart was racing as all the images of what Viktor could mean flashed in his mind, but he found his lips moving almost automatically, not giving him any time for thought. “Of course, I already said I want to know all of you, Viktor.”, he couldn't quite believe it was himself speaking, he was really sick to ask the older male for something like that.  
  
“Alright.”, the demon said with an intrigued hum. When had Yuri become this bold? Shouldn't the raven-haired male be scared of asking such things right after hearing Viktor confess to straight up _killing people_? “Then we need a safe word. If it gets too much for you, I will only stop if you say the word, so if you simply beg for me to stop, I won't. This _will_ be my worst side, after all, so please think carefully if you are truly ready to see it.”  
  
“Of course. I will call you Vicchan if I want you to stop. Is that okay?”, the younger male asked, unsure if he even had control over his own body any more. It was as if he watched himself talk and heard himself speak from a distance, but he still felt the way his heart pounded inside of his chest. He was way too excited for what Viktor could bring to the table after revealing that he murdered people, Yuri was excited to see what his fiance meant by showing his worst side, he wondered how bad the bad side could even get considering they needed such a safety measure as a safe word.  
  
“Alright. Then Vicchan it is. Remember, from now on it is the safe word that you can use whenever you feel like it. I won't ask you the reason, whenever it becomes too much, just say the word.”, he said with a small chuckle, kissing Yuri's earlobe. “And remember, from now on, it is your _only_ means of stopping me.”  
  
Yuri nodded and shivered slightly at the kiss on his earlobe. He needed to stop this before he got too excited.“F-For now I suggest that we get down to the conference room, Vitya.”  
  
“Of course, my love.”, the silver-haired male chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist, lifting Yuri up as he got up from the bed. “It's already time, huh..”  
  
“Yeah...it's so surreal that the decision over whether or not we get to skate this season is about to be made...”, the younger of the two skaters said with a small smile. He adjusted his tie before heading for the door again. He was getting quite nervous, the small doubt that shot though his heart before had resurfaced and was slowly spreading in his chest. Sure, he learned some basic Russian, but what if the Sochi committee decided to hold the press conference completely in Russian? He wouldn't be able to follow. He didn't want Viktor handling everything again either, since it was their dream and Yuri wanted to have part in it too. He wanted to help, to finally play a part in achieving their dream too.  
  
He absentmindedly pushed the button to go down, staring at the steel doors of the elevator as they closed. Would he even be able to pull it off? Sure, he always had Viktor to fall back on, but he didn't want to do it all the time, he wanted to contribute too. Viktor had obviously spent the whole night researching everything about the hotel, the departure and arrival times of the planes and coming up with plans for the worst case scenario. Meanwhile, Yuri was sleeping. Why didn't his fiance wake him up? Why did Viktor insist on doing such things alone? Did Viktor even want him to help or rather.. _could he even be of help_ to Viktor?  
  
Yuri felt a familiar sting in his heart, his anxiety returning with a scream of 'You'll never be good enough'. He suddenly felt so powerless and inferior as doubts filled his mind. He had felt that he could do anything with Viktor by his side, but that was obvious seeing that Viktor was the one who set things into motion. Of course everything was possible since Viktor, the flawless person that Yuri had admired for years was doing all of the work. His fiance always took care of all the complicated parts, he fulfilled every wish that Yuri voiced, no matter how unreasonable or unrealistic it seemed. There was not a single thing Yuri had done on his own accord so far...  
  
“Yuri.”, the smooth, deep voice resounded behind him. “Whenever you get anxious, your thoughts are clearly audible. Please stop lying to yourself, you know you've given me more than I could even ask for. You have given my life a purpose and you made living _fun_ again. You made me feel, and you have always kept pushing our relationship forward. Without you, the two of us wouldn't even be standing here and fighting for our wish. As for your Russian knowledge, don't worry..”, the older male gently took his fiance's hand and placed a calming kiss onto the back of it. “I'll make sure that you won't be excluded.”  
  
“But y-you never ask me for help when you are doing something big...why?”, the Japanese male asked, pressing his lips together insecurely and lowering his head to avoid looking into Viktor's eyes. “I just don't want you to do things alone. We are a couple, right?”  
  
Viktor nodded and still held the raven-haired male's hand in his own, rubbing small circles on the soft skin with his thumb in a slow motion. “We are not just a couple, Yuri. We are mates, that is more than 'lovers' and 'couple'. We are practically two halves of a whole, we share our thoughts, we share our power and our souls are forever bonded to each other.”  
  
“Then why do you do things alone? You could have woken me up after reading the letter, I could have helped you plan out the things.”, the Japanese male said with a small sigh. He knew that it was his anxiety talking. He knew that the older male had reasons to do things the way he did and hell, he knew that he was too worn out last night to do anything that could be of help.  
  
Viktor pulled his mate closer, hugging him tightly. He remained silent, instead openly sending Yuri his thoughts now. The elevator had stopped after all, so they only had a few seconds more until the doors opened and their conversation would stop being private any longer. Thoughts were communicated in less than a millisecond, so despite the hug lasting only two seconds in total, the two of them had shared a whole in-depth conversation before they parted.  
  
_Be honest with me, would you have woken me up if I were in your situation? You were tired, Yuri. I was really rough to you and you passed out the instant you hit the bed. Do you think it would have been fair of me to wake you up?  
  
__**But still, I just...**_ _  
  
You feel like you haven't done enough for me, Yuri. I know that, I heard you talk to Yurio about how you think you are the only one gaining things out of this relationship. But please, take a better look into my thoughts, so you know I don't lie to you. Try to see what I am seeing.  
  
_ And so Yuri did. The raven-haired male's eyes widened as all the thoughts and feelings that Viktor had poured into his mind as if they were his own. All the love and appreciation that his fiance felt coursed through Yuri's body, chasing all the doubts he had away and instead filling his mind with the warm feelings that Viktor had conveyed to him through their mind link. The way Viktor conveyed to him that he Yuri was the reason that he even believed in love in the first place, the way the older male saw Yuri as a treasure that he had obtained despite all the the riches that he already had...it reassured the younger male that he could do just fine, that he did at least give something back in return for everything Viktor had done for him.  
  
_**Viktor, thank you. We can do it, together.  
  
**__That's what I like to hear. Let's go, my sweet Yuri. Let's show them what we're made of.  
  
_ The doors have opened and they both stepped out again, Viktor still holding his fiance's hand in his own as the cameras of the reporters went off, the flashing lights greeting the two skaters to the press conference. The two of them walked the hallway down to the conference room with confidence, holding their heads high. Yuri realized that is was alright to fall back on Viktor if something should go wrong, because Viktor would do the same. It wasn't just him who felt like he was relying on his partner too much, Viktor felt the same way. No matter what was about to come, they had each other, that fact wouldn't change no matter what.  
  
“Welcome, Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki.”, a middle-aged man greeted, gesturing to the two empty seats at the table to invite the two skaters to sit down. “We have been expecting you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Spent over 30 hours on this. I really wanted to include the press conference in this already, but the chapter is already over 10000 words long, so I decided to move the conference to the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed the darker undertones and Viktor and Yuri being dorks all in one chapter.  
> Also, hints to future smut/Yandere Viktor. hope it wasn't too much haha.


	3. Fighting for the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order not to disrupt the flow of the fanfiction any more, I will be posting status updates on my tumblr blog instead and also write the progress of the chapters down in my profile here on AO3.   
> My blog on tumblr is also called kiaishi, so feel free to check it out!

It was unbelievable how nonchalant the committee looked as the man told that blatant lie. It was so stupidly obvious that their arrival was more than unexpected and that the two skaters were more than unwelcome. Still, the silver-haired male decided that if the committee played dumb then he would drive them out of their comfort zone, he would make sarcastic comments during the entirety of the conference.  
  
With that thought in mind, Viktor's narrowed his eyes and his gaze wandered towards the man who just spoke. “How curious.”, he hummed, acting as if he didn't quite realize what the plan of the Sochi committee was. “I was under the distinct impression that we are not expected here, after all, you wanted to put me and my fiance in separate rooms and you didn't even invite the media..”  
  
“Why don't you two sit down?”; the man suggested, completely ignoring the comment Viktor made. “We have a lot to discuss, Mr. Nikiforov.”  
  
“Yeah, you are right.”, the silver-haired male said with a sweet smile and sat down next to his mate. “For example, things such as why you haven't written me an email instead of a letter or why Yuri's name wasn't on the envelope are two of the things I would like to ask. It's almost as if you want to discriminate against Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese male followed through with his fiance's innocent-but-aggressive tactics, laughing and waving his hand dismissively. “Come on, there is no way such a thing would happen. There surely was some sort of a misunderstanding.”  
  
“Yeah, I forgot we're not dealing with  _ amateurs _ here for a second. I must apologize.”, Viktor said with a small grin of his own, sitting down at the table next to his fiance. At least the committee had the decency to let the two of them sit next to each other during the conference. After all they had planned to put them into different rooms for the night to separate them. “So, please explain yourself. I am sure you had really important reasons for your actions.”  
  
“Exactly.”, the man said, clearing his throat. The conference was already not going as planned. There were far more reporters than they anticipated, Viktor and Yuri were absolutely dominating the conversation that they had up until now and the two skaters pretty much got the committee cornered, making them look extremely homophobic and unprofessional. Every reporter heard the sarcastic tone behind the silver-haired male's voice, everybody knew that the Russian skater was mocking the whole jury. He had to come up with a plan to turn it all around. “But, I shall explain the things at a later time. The committee needs to see what your motivation is and we need to talk about the Russian view on the whole matter. After that, we will answer the questions Mr. Katsuki or you might have and then the press gets to ask questions of their own.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.”, the older of the two skaters nodded, smiling cheerfully. “So, if you want to talk about the public disapproving of homosexual relationships, then yes, we are aware of that.”  
  
“So why do you still insist on making your debut in pair skating? Couldn't you stick to the men's single division? You should be aware that two men can not be taken seriously on ice.”, the man continued, folding his hands and giving the two a skeptical look.   
  
Yuri hummed curiously. So this is how the jury would play. They would appeal to the homophobic part of Russia, they would try to convince the public that the two of them couldn't ever look as graceful as a heterosexual couple on ice. “Strange you mention that.”, the raven-haired male spoke up and smiled sweetly. “Have you seen our exhibition skate at the Grand Prix Finals? I am pretty sure we got a genuine positive response from the audience. It may be true that in Russia the response might have been different, but we never know unless we try.”  
  
“Exactly. If we try and fail, we can still step back, but if we don't even fight for our dream, it would mean that we already lost. If we give up now, only then would  _ nobody _ take us seriously.”, the silver-haired male added, then he smirked. “Besides, I am sure that this will not be the first case where the rules set by the community would be proven wrong.”  
  
The man leaned forward in his chair and frowned. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“The public  _ does _ approve of the LGBT scene even if they are scared of admitting it due to how unpopular that opinion is in Russia, due to the laws that were passed by the government. Just look at the singers that are or were popular in Russia. The two examples that come to mind are Andrey Danilko, a man who dressed up as a woman and sang happy, upbeat songs. His stage persona, Verka Serduchka has quickly become one of the most beloved celebrities in Russia.”, the demon explained, leaning back in his chair, relaxing as he saw the thoughtful frown on the man's face. The battle was almost over before it even began, his worries about a setback seemed baseless. “Another good example is t.a.t.u, two girls who were obviously involved with each other judging by their songs and appearance and yet they were even picked for the Eurovision contest back in the days.”  
  
“Yes, but those are singers. Their voices are amazing and their songs meaningful, so of course the public loves them.”, the man sighed and shook his head. “An ice skater can never pull this off.”  
  
“But what's the difference?”, Yuri asked with a small frown. “If our ice skating and step sequences are good and meaningful, we can still enthrall an audience, we are just like the singers, we can make it big if we are simply given the opportunity to.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and waved his hand. “I do believe that if we are to skate together tomorrow, we could gather a full ice rink of supporters. You are just too fixated on the rules that were established years ago, the rules that also stated that the female part  _ must _ wear a dress or a skirt during the performance.”  
  
“I was simply stating the fact that two men don't look nearly as appealing on ice together.”, the man sighed, repeating the same argument since he was unable to come up with anything else that wouldn't make him look homophobic.   
  
It was like a stuck record, there was only one phrase that the man brought up, there was only so much the man could say in response to the indisputable arguments that the two skaters brought up. And just like listening to a stuck record, Viktor was sick of it by now. He decided that it was time to become more aggressive and direct to make the man finally understand that he had to give it up. The older of the two skaters knew that they had won, he simply needed to give the man who had spoken on the behalf of the committee one last push.   
  
“Your arguments and your beliefs have both aged like milk.”, the Russian skater sighed and shook his head. “It's gone sour and nasty and nobody wants to have any more of it. It's fine if you like your sour beliefs, but do not force them down someone else's throat.” Viktor crossed his arms in front of his chest and made a small pause in his speech for a dramatic effect. “You go on about how two men would never look good on ice together, but have you even watched a pair skate with two men dancing on the ice?”  
  
The silence of the jury committee was all the response that the two skaters needed. Yuri smiled at how smoothly everything was progressing. If they were to show their skating routine to the judges, they might be able to convince them to change the rules without any more talk needed. “Then why don't we skate our routine publicly? I'm sure there will be quite a few fans who would be eager to see us skate together, too.”  
  
“That is a good idea.”, Viktor nodded. “Besides, I doubt that this discussion will be any more fruitful than it currently is. So, unless the press wants to ask us more questions, I would say that we can declare the conference over. Talking won't do any good until the committee has seen what we are working with.”  
  
Yuri smiled proudly. They had the full control of the situation, the jury committee was not prepared for them to arrive, let alone them showing so much confidence. “But wait, Viktor.”, he said with a small smile. “I do believe that we still need to know the reasons the jury committee had for not mentioning me on the envelope, writing the letter fully in Russian and sending a letter instead of an email in the first place.”  
  
“Right. About that...”, the man fidgeted, stroking a hand over his balding head nervously. “We weren't sure if we should write the name on the envelope, because so far only Mr. Nikiforov was doing the email exchange with us.”  
  
“Because I couldn't read Russian.”, Yuri retorted and sighed. “And I am pretty sure that Viktor asked you to communicate in English with us once, explaining that I would also like to partake in the conversations. But since you mention the topic of emails, why did you send a letter if an email is so much quicker?”  
  
The man frowned. He had hoped to avoid that question, but a female member of the committee spoke up. “It would have been too informal to invite you per email, so we sent a letter per express delivery.”  
  
“Still, you sent it 4 days before the conference as the stamp says. You could have set the conference date later or written us an email alongside the letter to inform us about the date.”, Viktor sighed and rubbed his temple in annoyance. “In any case, I've heard enough excuses for today. We received the letter yesterday evening and we still managed to arrive in time. I believe we have shown our motivation and resolve here, so all that is left is to show you just  _ how _ serious we are on ice.”  
  
“If the press doesn't have any questions, should we leave?”, Yuri suggested and smiled, then looked to one of the cameras. He could hear his fiance's thoughts, a location and a time had been already set by the taller male. “We will perform our skating routine at the VTB ice palace here in Moscow, tomorrow at noon. It's a Sunday, so a lot of people should be able to come watch us.”  
  
The older skater chuckled. It was perfect how Yuri simply spoke what was on his mind, as if the idea has been discussed by them beforehand. Mind link was very useful at times like this. “Of course, we kindly invite the jury committee to join us and see how graceful our ice skating can be.”  
  
Viktor loved dramatic announcements such as this, he loved leaving the other people completely speechless. And because nobody had spoken up, Viktor stood up from his chair again and held his hand out to Yuri. “Let's go, Yuri. We have a lot of work to do.”  
  
“Yes, let's go, Viktor!”, the younger skater nodded eagerly and took his mate's hand, getting up from his chair. As he was on his feet, the silver-haired male had spun him around as if the two of them were dancing, moving the hand that held Yuri's own to rest on the raven-haired male's hip. The Japanese male giggled happily and smiled at his fiance, the serious conversation they had with the committee seemed completely forgotten.   
  
That was, until the balding man slammed his hands onto the table. “Hold on, you can't just leave like that. Our conversation is not over yet!”  
  
Viktor's eyes narrowed and he looked down onto the man condescendingly. “Oh, but the conversation  _ is _ over. There is nothing more I could tell you as you are right now. How could you hope to discuss same-sex ice skating with us if you have never seen what it even looks like? We can talk again once you are educated on the topic. Otherwise it'd be like talking to an infant since he would only repeat what he heard from his parents.” With that he turned around and pulled the Japanese male closer as they walked back towards the exit. He raised his hand to bid the other people inside the room goodbye, not even turning around as he spoke. “Don't forget to watch us skate tomorrow at 12 pm sharp.”  
  
The older of the two skaters didn't give the jury time to respond, the doors falling shut behind the two, obscuring them from the jury's view once again. The two skaters walked to the elevator in silence, only speaking once they were inside the elevator cabin. It was Yuri who spoke up first once he was sure that nobody else could hear them.  
  
“Viktor, was the hostility really necessary? Won't it put us at a disadvantage that you insulted them?”, the raven-haired male asked with a small frown, nervously playing with the ring on his finger. “I mean...they definitely deserved that, but...”  
  
The Russian chuckled and shook his head. Yuri was truly too nice and innocent. “Yuri. I was so aggressive because we already  _ are _ at a disadvantage. We are the ones who are practically begging the committee to acknowledge us. If the conversation had continued as it was, there would be no conclusion at all. And if I hadn't insulted them right before we left...do you really think they would come to our public skate tomorrow?”  
  
The Japanese male's eyes widened in sudden realization. Viktor was truly amazing, he analyzed the personality and behavior of the committee so quickly. And he was right. If they simply left without saying anything, the jury could come up with an excuse for not showing up the next day. Had they used a more aggressive word than an infant, the press would definitely not be supportive of them any longer and they would completely ruin their chances of ever skating as a pair. “So you said that they are like infants to provoke them to prove you wrong. And they only can prove you wrong by showing up to our skate and watching us...”  
  
“Exactly. Also, about tomorrow...I am sure that if we appear as we are now, they will not pay any attention to our program and then say that men could never skate on the ice with the same grace as a woman could. I am planning on having you crossdress to catch their attention. Can you do that for me?”, the older male asked, still looking worried about asking such a thing. After all, it was a very sensitive topic with how insecure the Japanese male was. It was truly amazing how much care the Russian put into planning out their conference and skating, how well the older male analyzed the committee and made sure to exploit all their weaknesses.  
  
Who was Yuri to decline something as simple as wearing a wig and a little bit of makeup after having his fiance prepare for the conference so perfectly? “I already told you that I'd do it for you, Vitya.”, the younger male said with a soft smile, a pink blush appearing on his cheeks. “But it is really sweet of you to care so much about me in a situation like this.”  
  
“Of course I care for you. I know that you have your own uncertainties about this and it's perfectly fine. I would have thought of a different method of persuasion if you had said no.”, the silver-haired male nodded and led his mate out of the elevator after they have arrived at the top floor. “Your well-being is my number one priority.”  
  
The Japanese male blushed even redder and nodded. He knew that his fiance would never do anything that he was uncomfortable with. Viktor would do anything to make him happy. And Yuri wanted his fiance to know that he would do the same. “I want you to be happy too, Viktor. If I can, I'd love to fulfill your every wish.”  
  
“But you already did that.”, the Russian chuckled and pointed to the ring on his right hand. “You have given me something I thought I'd never get, something I had already given up on.”  
  
“A marriage proposal?”, the Japanese male asked and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Viktor could have married anyone with his looks and skill. So what exactly did he contribute to that?  
  
“Not quite. You have given me the experience of unconditional love. Up until I met you, I was convinced that love had no chance, that all romance was doomed to end since all people cared about was either my fame, my money or my looks. But you proved me wrong, you really stole my heart, Yuri.”, the older male said with a small sweet smile, swiping the key card through the slot on the door to open the door.   
  
Just as they were about to step inside their suite, an angry huff resounded behind them. “How gross can you two get, seriously?”  
  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, Yuri spun around and his his eyes lit up with joy. “Yurio! What are you doing here?”  
  
“What am  _ I  _ doing here? What about you two? Why didn't you tell me about the press conference? You are in Russia and decide to keep silent about it? The press conference was broadcast live, did you think I would not notice that you are here?”, the young skater yelled, feeling betrayed. 

 

At the loud tone, a few doors further down the hallway opened, curious heads peeking out into the hallway to watch the argument unfold. Yuri tensed up, aware of the people's gazes lingering on them. He knew that everybody who looked at them had heard the teen yell by now, he was sure that people would see them as troublemakers or as a nuisance if the shouting continued. “Yurio. Why don't you come in first so we can talk about it?”  
  
“Whatever. I guess I'll come in.”, the blond huffed and entered the suite before the two older skaters could. “That's a nice room you got here. Is it paid for by the committee?”  
  
Viktor laughed and shook his head. “As if those cheapskates could provide us with a suite. They booked two single rooms for us, can you imagine?”  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow and sat down onto the couch since the bed was occupied by the clothes that were scattered all over it. “Two single rooms? Everyone and their mother knows that you two are an item by now..”  
  
“Apparently, they don't. They even admitted that they have never seen two men dance on ice together, meaning they didn't even bother with the exhibition skate at the GPF.”, the silver-haired male said with a sarcastic smile, turning on the electric water boiler to make some tea for himself and for Yuri. “Yurio, you want some soda?”  
  
The blond widened his eyes. “Seriously? Your exhibition skate was the biggest surprise this season! The committee are all idiots.”, he protested and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Give me whatever, just hold off on the tea, it's gross.”  
  
It was Yuri's turn to laugh genuinely, his bubbly voice ringing through the room. “Yurio, you are really cute.”  
  
“Shut up, I'm not!”, the teen protested loudly, his brows furrowed in defiance, but a pink blush showing his true emotion. “What even makes you say that?!”  
  
Viktor had to smile a little at the two bickering like that. Yurio was also the only one whom Yuri could call cute just like that because the silver-haired male knew that the three of them had this sort of bond. He poured the tea and interrupted his fiance before the latter could speak. “Here you go, Yuri. Earl Grey tea with just a bit of sugar added, just like you like it. And for our kitten Yurio-”  
  
“I will murder you if you call me kitten again.”, the younger Yuri interrupted, but he was skillfully ignored by the older Russian who had a sweet carefree smile on his lips.   
  
“A soda, as promised.”, Viktor finished his teasing.  
  
Yuri took a small sip of his tea and hummed in content. “Thank you, Vitya.”, he purred, smiling happily. “So, back to the topic at hand. I am amazed how you praise our exhibition skate when you were the one who swept the audience off their feet with Welcome to the Madness. Seriously, getting such praise from a skater as talented as yourself is really flattering.”  
  
“I wasn't _praising_ you, idiot!”, the younger male huffed, looking away with a deep red blush. “I simply said that you surprised me, that's all.”  
  
The demon grinned. “Oh, are you blushing because your _idol_ has praised your skating, Yurio? Though, I must admit I was quite impressed myself.”  
  
Of course Viktor would know of his obsession with Yuri's step sequences and of course he would tease him about it.   
  
“I don't know what you're talking about!”, the blond huffed, but his blush intensified. “Of course my skating was good, you two better step up your game too!”  
  
“We will. Just watch us tomorrow, alright?”, the Japanese male nodded, drinking his tea with a happy smile. He never would have imagined that Yurio, the best skater this season, would admire him so much as to see him as an idol.   
  
“Huh? You'll skate tomorrow?”, the blond looked up to the two older men again, his eyes wide with surprise. “Why didn't you say so right away?”  
  
Viktor laughed happily and shook his head. “Just how much of the conference did you miss? We will skate at 12 pm at the VTB ice palace tomorrow, I have already booked the palace for tomorrow so nobody will interfere with us skating. All we need to do now is spread the word about it on social media.”  
  
“You announced on television that you would skate together as a homosexual couple? Won't there be a lot of homophobes waiting for you then?”, Yurio asked worriedly. There was no guarantee that the skating would commence without any casualties. “What will you do if someone attacks you?”  
  
“I hired security, so don't worry about it.”, the silver-haired male chuckled. “I didn't stay awake last night for nothing, I prepared for the worst case scenario while hoping for everything to go smoothly nonetheless. Besides..”, the blue eyes shifted away from the teen and onto the Japanese skater. “The homophobes will be absolutely powerless when Yuri appears tomorrow.”  
  
“Huh?”, both Yuris said in unison, but the raven-haired male elaborated the question further. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
It was so cute how oblivious Yuri was to the consequences his crossdressing would have. Viktor was absolutely certain that the two of them could fool everyone with the disguise due to how round and soft Yuri's features were. “You know, the _change_ I mentioned?”, he hinted.  
  
“Oh, that!”, the Japanese male had to giggle happily, like a child who had just successfully pulled off a prank. “I see where you are coming from now. I hope we can surprise everyone tomorrow!”  
  
Viktor smiled softly. The younger male didn't yet know what a dangerous force his looks were, he didn't know or at least wasn't fully aware of the effect he could have on people. There was nobody who could pull this look off as well as Yuri could and the Russian skater was certain that there was nobody who would deny their request after the skating tomorrow.  
  
“Of course we can, we've always been able to.”, the silver-haired male purred, gently stroking his fiance's hair, a flirty smirk on his lips. “With you, I know we can win this fight for our dream.”  
  
Yurio frowned. “I have no fucking clue what you two are talking about, but go kick the committee's asses tomorrow.”, he said and gave the two of them a thumbs up, not even commenting on 'how gross the two of them were'. He was simply rooting for them to make it happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but if I had included the skating and the plottwist here as well, it would have been far too long and too tiring to type out on my smartphone :'D  
> I had lost all progress that I made on my PC, so I simply hope that the chapter doesn't seem lackluster or off to you.


	4. All Eyes on Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I finally found the time to update! Hopefully you are not too disappointed by the lack of updates, but a lot has happened in my life haha ;v;  
> Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter are included in the end notes to avoid spoiling you all, but if you are sensitive, please read though them!

The next morning rolled around quicker than the two skaters would have liked. For Viktor, getting up early wasn't a problem, but just one glance at the raven-haired male next to him would reveal that it was different for Yuri. The Japanese male simply groaned in disapproval at the annoying beeping of the alarm clock and pulled the blanket tighter around himself as soon as the Russian skater turned the alarm off. Viktor wouldn't have any of it despite loving the sleeping image of his mate. Today was a very important day for the two of them and they couldn't afford to dawdle any longer.  
  
“That won't do, Yuri~ We have to get up and get ready if we want to carry out our plan.”, the older of the two said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss onto his fiance's forehead in an attempt to wake him up.   
  
The Japanese skater didn't seem motivated by that, or at least not enough to actually follow through with the advice. Instead, Yuri pulled the blanket over his head to avoid any further attempts that his fiance made to wake him up. “Just five more minutes....”  
  
A small loving smile curved Viktor's lips upon seeing the blanket cocoon that was his fiance. It was really cute how little of a morning person Yuri was, a complete opposite of himself, the early riser. And yet, even if it was really sweet to look at how the raven-haired male behaved like a kitten, curling up under the warm blanket...Viktor knew that any minute that they spent without preparing for their skating was a minute too much.  
  
Thus, the silver-haired male stood up and scooped up the younger skater along with the blanket, carrying his fiance to the bathroom. He heard a cute squeak coming from Yuri as the younger skater felt himself being carried around. A head full of messy black hair poked out from underneath the blankets and a pout formed on the soft lips of the Japanese male.   
  
“Is my sleeping beauty awake now?”, the Russian asked, laughing happily as he set his beloved one down to sit on the closed toilet lid. “I'll make you a cup of coffee once we get the makeup mostly done, alright?”  
  
Yuri nodded and looked up at the older male standing before him with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He knew that Viktor tended to sleep naked, but the Japanese male found it impressive how his mate could walk around in nothing but underwear during winter. Honestly, Yuri would never let go of the warm blanket that enveloped him if it was possible. “Thank you, Vitya.”, he said with a smile, added. “How are you not freezing though? It's February and still you get out of bed with no problems, walking around almost naked and barefoot.”  
  
“I was born in Russia and I spent most of my time here, so I'm used to the cold. I have more of a problem with heat. Japanese summer is really wearing me out, to be honest. Cold on the other hand has never really bothered me.”, the taller of the two admitted, getting out a comb to brush through his own and then through Yuri's hair, gently running his fingers through the black locks once he was done. “Hmm...your hair has grown quite a bit. Will you let it grow?”  
  
“I don't know yet..If anything, you should let your hair grow again. It looked so gorgeous when you skated with your hair down.”, the younger male said with a pink blush on his cheeks, hiding the bottom half of his face in the blanket again. “But I guess I will see if long hair suits me today, huh?”  
  
“Yes, I brought some high quality wigs for you, We'll try them on before we head down for breakfast to see if we can fool the people like that, how does it sound?”, Viktor suggested, putting the brush away again and heading over to the sink. “But first, we need to get our makeup done.”  
  
“About that...the makeup I mean...”, Yuri fidgeted a little and looked up at his fiance from under his eyelashes, giving that cute puppy-eyed look that he knew the older male couldn't resist. “I know absolutely nothing about female makeup. Do you?”  
  
“Of course! Do you want me to do your makeup?”, the older male offered while he washed his own face. He rinsed off the soap and dried his face with a towel, looking at his fiance through the reflection in the mirror, a few droplets of water still sticking to his long silver eyelashes. Viktor saw the younger skater nod, so he smiled softly in return. “Before I can do that, you need to put away the blanket and go change into the clothing that is inside my suitcase. Do we have a deal?”  
  
Hesitant to leave his warm blanket cave, Yuri hummed, considering his options. “Fine. Is the clothing warm at least?”  
  
“Take a look into the suitcase and find out.”, the silver-haired male teased, turning around to wink directly at Yuri. The same exact wink that Viktor gave his fiance upon their first meeting at the onsen. And just like when they first met, the Russian had his hands on his hips and his upper body was still completely exposed.   
  
It truly brought back memories. Back then, Yuri would blush a deep red and run away in shame of such a sight. He would feel like he was intruding on Viktor's privacy by seeing him partially exposed like that. Of course he was still blushing to this date, but instead of averting his gaze, Yuri let his gaze wander all over the older male's torso, admiring the perfectly sculpted body, the muscular arms and the broad shoulders. He only caught himself staring when the Russian skater let out an amused hum, the hand that rested on his hip moving to press a finger against the thin soft lips that Yuri loved to kiss so much.   
  
The Japanese skater looked up to his beloved one's face again, only to see an amused, cocky smirk on Viktor's lips. The index finger that rested against them did little to hide the fact that the Russian was indeed proud to have his mate's gaze fixated on him.   
  
_Like what you see, Yuri~?  
  
_ The voice that resounded inside of Yuri's head was deep and alluring, provoking the raven-haired male. The blush on Yuri's cheeks darkened a few shades, but he nodded nonetheless, getting up from his sitting position to approach his fiance and press a sweet kiss onto his lips.   
  
“I do. But as much as I would love to just admire your looks, I need to get dressed to match them.”, the Japanese male smiled and turned on his heel to walk back to their bedroom, wearing the blanket like a cape now to still keep himself warm.   
  
Viktor had to smile at how cute his mate was behaving and followed the younger male out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he watched Yuri get dressed into the black leggings and the light blue knit dress that accentuated the Japanese male's waist. “Your looks already surpass everyone else.” He just kept staring at his fiance as more and more skin was covered up by the fabric of the clothes.  
  
“You are as smooth as ever, aren't you?”, the raven-haired male laughed as he pulled the leggings up, the black fabric enclosing his legs and emphasizing the thighs of the younger skater. With only the change of clothes in place, Yuri already looked more androgynous, the lack of bust not affecting it at all due to the perfect shape of the Japanese skater's body.   
  
And Viktor be damned if he could look away from his fiance for even a second while he was wearing that dress. It was so cute and sexy at the same time and it underlined everything that Viktor loved so much about his beloved one's body. Those curves that Yuri tried to hide during the Grand Prix Finals to be taken more seriously by other competitors were simply perfect. Viktor was sure that form-fitting costumes were best for his mate, paired with the way he carried himself on the ice there was no doubt Yuri would capture the hearts of everyone in their audience. And with some make up and a wig, Viktor knew that his fiance would take the hearts of straight men as well, no questions asked.   
  
“Vitya, can you do less staring and more getting dressed?”, the younger of the two reprimanded, pulling out the black wig that Viktor brought along. He put the wig on after tucking his short hair underneath a wig cap and brushed the fake shoulder-long hair. “You still have to do my make up, so you probably should get ready..”  
  
The older male raised an eyebrow at the tone that his fiance was using, approaching his beloved one from behind and resting one of his hands on Yuri's hip, leaning over to rest his head on the shorter male's shoulder. “It's rare to hear you speak like that. You must be nervous, love.”, he whispered, his breath tickling Yuri's ear and sending a pleasant shiver through his body.   
  
“I am. Of course I am, just look at me. I won't fool anyone looking like this..I'm flat and I look like a guy who tries too hard to be a girl and fails.”, the Japanese skater said with a sigh, shaking his head. “Are you sure it will work, Viktor?”  
  
The gaze of his fiance was downcast, refusing to look at his reflection in the full-body mirror, but Viktor wouldn't allow that. He gently pushed the younger male's chin up, forcing Yuri to look at his reflection. “If I didn't know it was you, I'd think I'm holding a cute Asian girl in my arms. You look stunning and you most definitely can pull off the stunt we have planned. Just wait until I put some make up on you, you won't recognize yourself either.”  
  
Yuri chuckled and shook his head. It was amazing how with simple words like these his mate could lift his anxiety again. “Sorry if I got too demanding right now...I know that you can get dressed with just a snap of your fingers on earth too, so I shouldn't have made such a fuss.”  
  
“It's fine. It just shows how much you care about everything going smoothly. Oh, but one more thing..”, the older male hummed. Yuri could see in the mirror that Viktor's expression has darkened a lot. “Take off your ring.”  
  
The raven-haired male's eyes widened and he turned around to look at his fiance incredulously. “Take it off? But...”, the gaze of the Japanese male shifted from the Russians eyes down to the golden band on his finger. “But the ring is my lucky charm...”  
  
 _Besides, it is the thing that bonds us together_ , he added in his mind. Getting a knowing look from the older male, Yuri sighed and nodded. “Fine. You're saying that _because_ it is a thing that bonds us together it would give away my identity, right?”  
  
“Exactly. It pains me to demand such a thing, but we can't risk anyone finding out who you are until we reveal it.”, the Russian skater said, watching his mate slide the ring off of his finger. Despite the golden band missing, the imprint of it was still very much visible, the skin caving in at the spot that the ring was on previously. “You never took it of either, huh?”, the silver-haired male mused, bringing Yuri's right hand up and kissing his fiance's fingers. “I wonder how much my reputation will sink today, appearing with a woman all of the sudden.”  
  
“We will reveal the truth in the afternoon, so it won't be a problem, right?”, the Japanese skater sounded worried and turned around to fully face his lover. He didn't want to damage Viktor's reputation or make the public think that he was being unfaithful.   
  
“Yes, don't worry about it. I believe that after the reveal people will support us even more since we managed to confuse the jury.”, the silver-haired male said with a sweet, heart-shaped smile on his lips. He then continued to speak without giving Yuri much of a chance to elaborate on the response that Viktor gave him. “Well now, I managed to wake you up, so let's put the time we have to good use.”  
  
“Yeah, it's almost 10 am already! If we want to make good use of the buffet downstairs we should get ready quickly!”, the raven-haired male beamed and sat down on the bed, waiting for Viktor to get dressed and then do his makeup.   
  
The Russian snapped his fingers and changed into a white turtleneck and black jeans, a black blazer draped over his shoulders to make the otherwise bland shirt look elegant. It was amazing how Viktor came up with such elegant yet casual outfits on the spot, he was truly the fashionable one between the two of them and Yuri trusted his fiance completely when it came down to choosing their outfits. Even the blue dress he was currently wearing didn't look out of place, only making his best sides shine even brighter. Viktor watched his mate closely and it was obvious that he did, seeing how well the outfits always fit him, how they made Yuri's best sides the focal point. The silver-haired male often went for a cuter style with softer colors for Yuri and for monochrome outfits for himself, giving himself the more serious and cool look. But Yuri found it perfectly fitting that way, since his skin was a shade darker than Viktor's and white would only make him look tan while black would make his skin paler. Viktor on the other hand always wore something white or grey to contrast the black parts of his outfit, making his skin look even more fair that it was.  
  
“You look stunning.”, the Japanese male said with a smile, eying his fiance from head to toe. The jeans and the shirt were both form-fitting, accentuating Viktor's muscular build, a golden watch was on his left wrist, to show off his financial status.  
  
“Thank you, love.”, the taller male chuckled and pulled a pouch out of the suitcase, opening it to reveal a variety of makeup tools. “Well then, let's get started, shall we?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Viktor's hands were all over him, adjusting his wig, straightening his vest and fixing his sky blue tie. They only had five more minutes before their public skating would take place and it was Viktor's turn to get nervous. Despite the calm look on his perfectly sculpted face, Yuri could tell how nervous the older male was just by observing his actions and listening to his words.   
  
“Are you sure you can skate with this wig? It's short, but wouldn't it be better to put the hair into a ponytail?”, the Russian skater suggested, looking at his mate with worry in his eyes.   
  
Though, Yuri wasn't sure if it was worry that the wig might get in the way of his performance or if it was worry that the judges wouldn't even believe their ruse with the skating outfit that was tailored to fit a man. Even though the guests of the hotel cafe were completely fooled into thinking that Viktor appeared with a woman, it was partially due to the dress that Yuri was wearing while they were out eating. The two of them also got curious stares and some gossip going while they walked to the ice rink, but now that they changed into their skating outfits it was a different story. Yuri still looked quite androgynous, the turquoise eyeshadow complimenting the blue elements of the younger male's costume and the pink lip gloss drawing the focus onto the soft lips of the Japanese male. But there were some lingering doubts that Viktor just couldn't shake off and Yuri understood that quite well.   
  
“It will be fine. Remember, I learned to move in feminine ways for my Eros performance. I just have to let this talent shine so brightly that nobody will even dare to question us, that everybody will be too captivated by our dance to even think about my gender.”, the Japanese male said with a small smile, the overwhelming response they were getting so far spurring him on. He was glad that he could be there to support Viktor, the man who was usually the calmer of them both.  
  
 _Isn't that Viktor Nikiforov, the figure skater? He's having breakfast with a lady?  
  
Where is that Katsuki fellow then?  
  
They are supposed to be skating together later today, aren't they? Wanna take a look?  
  
_Their plan had worked out perfectly. By appearing to breakfast together as a heterosexual couple they raised the attention of a few bystanders who were neither fans nor the opposition of them skating as a pair. Some of the people who were intrigued by this farce were even completely uninterested in figure skating, but decided to watch the two of them skate just to spread gossip. Even with just one day of time between their announcement and the public skating, Yuri and Viktor managed to get the whole stadium full with spectators, all eager to see who will skate alongside Viktor. The jury on the other hand had absolutely no idea of what was about to go down, which gave the two skaters a huge advantage. After all, had they been discovered, the jury would surely prevent them from skating if they believed that Yuri was indeed a woman. However if they started skating, the jury wouldn't interrupt them. Viktor was sure that the jury was hopeful for his return to the ice, so they would love it to see him skate with a woman.   
  
“You're right, Yuri. Let's show them what we are made of, it's time.”, the older male said with a sweet smile, taking Yuri's hand onto his own as he led them into the darkened ice rink.  
  
The lights were all out until the two skaters stepped onto the ice, that was what Viktor requested. Once the clock struck 12, the music started and the lights went on, revealing the two skaters standing there in the rink. A collective gasp and a few murmurs could be heard, but the two men didn't let that bother them, only listening to the music and moving with it. Just like Yuri promised, he was moving in the most feminine ways swinging his hips to the music and showing off an elegant step sequence. It was as if the wig had brought out another personality within him, the jumps were performed with both hands raised and his performance had lustful undertones in it this time. Whenever the two of them were close, Yuri would teasingly touch his fiance, either softly brushing his cheek or running his fingers along Viktor's forearm.   
  
Despite the initial shock, the audience was drawn into their performance and the reporters didn't make any comments, simply filming the two as they skated Even Yurio, who simply wanted to run down and smack Viktor on the head for betraying Yuri with some woman had to admit that the two looked perfect on ice together. The teen was kept in the dark about the plan too, so he currently had conflicting feelings about watching the skating performance. The way Viktor lifted the Asian skater off the ground, the way the raven-haired skater gracefully landed once thrown into the air..it indicated a great deal of trust that the two had in each other. And while the two looked simply perfect on ice, the blond just couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and disappointment. Where was Yuri right now? Did Viktor simply say that the raven-haired male should wait inside the hotel room, or was there more to it?  
  
The music stopped and the performance ended with the two skaters standing in their final pose, with Viktor facing forwards and Yuri glancing at the jury from over his shoulder while facing the other way. The silver-haired male had his hand on the younger skater's hip, as if holding him in a protective stance. The rink was silent and all eyes were on the two figures that stood on the ice, nobody dared to applaud yet since they were confused as to what happened to the Japanese skater that was always by Viktor's side. Thus, the jury spoke first, the voice of the man loud and clear through the speakers.  
  
“That was an amazing performance. Yet, I am not quite sure how it showcases that men can be just as graceful on ice as women, seeing as you appeared with a woman today.”, the man spoke with a certain arrogance audible in his voice. He was sure that he had won. “Or are you actually here to say that you will participate in the normal pair skating competition. If that is the case, I will welcome you with open-”  
  
The man didn't get to finish. Yuri removed the wig with one swift motion and threw it on the ice, revealing his natural hair and drawing another gasp from the audience. He also wiped the makeup from his face with his gloved hand, showing his more masculine features. A confident smirk appeared on the Japanese skater's lips as the man shut up and instead a roaring applause resounded through the rink. The jury was utterly defeated, there was no way they could recover now, they were obliged to let the two participate in the next season.   
  
  
  
“That was an utter victory by Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki!”, a reporter finally commented, the camera man filming the said skaters as they bowed and stepped down from the ice. “We can only hope that the two will agree to partake in an interview!”  
  
Just two feet away from the excited reporters, the jury committee gathered and the man who spoke just before barked orders to all the members. “Listen up. We can't let the two skate together, no matter the cost.”, he said, angry and humiliated by such and astounding defeat.  
  
“So what do we do?”, a woman asked, confused. “We can't deny their request now that they completely overcome our expectations.”  
  
“Yes, that is true.”, the man continued, turning to a younger member of the jury. “That means we only have one option left.”  
  
“What is that option, sir?”, the young man asked in an insecure voice. Being the youngest member of the jury he was still easily manipulated and the head of the jury knew that, he was about to exploit that weakness to the fullest.   
  
“We need to make one of them disappear. And it would be a shame to lose a member of the Russian skating team, especially since it's the living legend Nikiforov...”, he trailed off, hoping that the young man would get the hint.   
  
“So you want to get rid of Katsuki?”, the young man asked with a trembling voice, unsure if he understood it right. Would they kill a man just to prevent a homosexual pair from skating?  
  
The older male nodded and handed the insecure man a business card. “Call this number and tell them we need a 'cleaning' for a 'one-person apartment'. He will understand. I will lure Katsuki to the alleyway behind the 'Domashniy' cafe at 1:30 pm, so that would give the cleaner an hour to get there. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir. But wouldn't it be more profitable to get rid of Nikiforov? He will retire soon anyway, while Katsuki could bring a few gold medals to Russia if we got Yakov to coach him.”, the young man objected, unsure if what he did was the right thing. After all, ending a life for such a reason seemed unethical, no matter who was to die. He simply wanted to stall time.  
  
“Well, first off, Katsuki is weaker than Nikiforov, so the cleaner will have an easier job. And secondly, without Nikiforov that Asian kid is absolutely incapable of skating. Now, less talking, more action. I will take the Japanese guy with me in my car while one of you distracts Viktor.”, he ordered and the two remaining members scattered to their positions. The woman used her connections to get Viktor a small modeling job right away while the youngest member of the jury settled things with the cleaner.   
  
The head of the committee headed straight over to the two skaters and clapped his hands to call their attention to himself. “That was a marvelous performance, even I was fooled by your appearance.”  
  
“Thank you.”, Yuri nodded timidly and gave the man a friendly smile. “Does that mean we get your approval?”  
  
The man nodded. “Of course you do. I am sorry for how wrongly I treated you at the conference and with the letter, Mr. Katsuki. I would like to make up for that and welcome you to the new roster. How does a cup of coffee at the Domashniy cafe sound to you?”  
  
That was strange. Was their performance good enough to change the demeanor of people so drastically? Was the man only mean to them because they were homosexual and now that he saw their performance he had a different view on their relationship? Yuri smiled a little and shrugged. “Sure, I can come. Can Viktor come too?”  
  
The woman rushed in just as he asked that and she shook her head. “I'm sorry, but can I borrow Viktor for a few hours?”  
  
The Russian skater narrowed his eyes. “What for?”  
  
It was truly suspicious how the two approached them out of the blue despite the hostility they had shown just the day before. Something just didn't add up, but the woman handed the silver-haired male her phone as if to show him proof that it wasn't staged.   
  
“There is a photographer who requested a shooting with you. I wasn't sure if I could give them your contact info, so I said that I'll try and persuade you to come. It's a black and white shooting for a fashion magazine, so...”, she showed Viktor the messages she got from the photographer. “Could I please borrow your fiance for a little while, Mr. Katsuki?”  
  
“I-If Viktor wants to do the shooting, I don't mind him going with you.”, the Japanese male nodded and turned to the older male. “So you can do the shooting and I go out for a cup of coffee. What do you say if we meet back here at 3:30 pm?”  
  
“Sounds like a deal.”, the older skater nodded and gently pecked his mate's forehead. “I'll call you when I'm done, so please be safe until then.”  
  
Yuri chuckled and nodded. Viktor always worried so much, it was very sweet. He gave his fiance a hug and giggled. “Don't worry, I can look after myself. Besides, a cup of coffee won't kill me, now will it? Now let's get to changing so the two won't have to wait too long for us..”  
  
Yuri suggested that and walked on ahead into the locker room, assuming that Viktor would follow him. He was right. As soon as the door fell shut, the Japanese skater felt himself being pushed against the wall in the locker room. Viktor was holding him by the shoulders, the blue eyes narrow and dark as they gazed into his own golden ones.   
  
“Viktor, what's-”, the younger of the two wanted to ask what was wrong, but the Russian interrupted him rather harshly.   
  
“Yuri. Do not trust that man, there is no way he changed his opinion so suddenly. He probably wants to get rid of you, you know?”, the silver-haired male said, sighing heavily. “I will let you go with him under one condition, Yuri.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Viktor's hands pressed harder into the Asian skater's shoulders, pushing him even more against the wall, in an almost painful manner. “You have to drink my blood and mark me right here. That way if something should happen, I will know it immediately. Right now, I can only feel the touches on your mark. So if he were to simply shoot your legs for example, I wouldn't even know.”  
  
The dark-haired male tied to remove Viktor's hands from his shoulders. This was getting ridiculous again, Viktor suspected everyone who came too close to him or had a sudden change of opinion. “Vitya. I know that this is suspicious, but I can't decline his invitation until our position in the pair skating roster is fully secure, you know? I need to get on his good side. And you know what? If I am to claim you as mine, I would much rather do it in a more romantic setting, not while being posed with an ultimatum.”  
  
“You are truly too naïve. Please just listen to me. You have nothing to lose from marking me here, do you?”, the older male asked in a darker tone, shaking his head. He just wanted to protect Yuri, why did he not understand it?   
  
“Look...you were reluctant to mark me and apologized for claiming me to save me from death. Wouldn't you regret it if I did the same to you?”, the raven-haired male asked. The words that Viktor had said on the day of the Grand Prix Finals really stuck with him. It was almost as if the older male didn't really want to claim Yuri as his own, but was forced to by the unpredicted chain of events. And Yuri didn't want to have any regrets in their relationship.  
  
“I would regret it more if you don't claim me right now and end up getting yourself killed.”, Viktor hissed, but his grip on Yuri's shoulders softened, allowing the Japanese skater to slip away.  
  
Yuri took a few steps sideways so he wouldn't be pressed against the wall as easily any more and he snapped his fingers to change into the other set of winter clothes that Viktor picked out for him. Brown coat that went down to his knees, a light blue scarf, white knit sweater and black pants. The outfit underlined his waist and showcased his calves, accentuating on two of his strong points. Or that was at least what Viktor told him when they picked out this outfit. The Russian admitted that he had strong points, but did that mean that his only strong points were his looks? This wasn't supposed to be this way, he thought of himself as Viktor's equal..but he was just that weak, huh?  
  
 _You are not weak, Yuri. You don't need to always seek my attention to prove that, either._  
  
Yuri balled his hands into fists and shook his head upon recalling the words that Viktor said just before his free skate in Barcelona. Why couldn't his fiance trust him a bit more if he really meant what he said? He wasn't weak, that _is_ what the Russian told him himself, so why was Viktor so certain that he would meet his end upon accepting the invitation? That made no sense and it hurt to think that he always needed the older male's protection. After all, he wanted his mate to rely on him too.“Look. You are talking to me here, Viktor. I already survived a near-death experience twice and now I was made immortal by you. Even if I get shot, it will only hurt. And if they shoot me, I can still defend myself. Just please, listen to me. I want to leave a mark on you just as you have done to me..”, he paused and lowered his gaze, visibly hurt by his own thoughts. Viktor obviously _didn't believe_ that he was capable of defending himself. “I just don't want any more regrets and mistakes between us, alright?”  
  
Viktor's eyes widened upon hearing his fiance actually raise his voice. Yuri was a quiet type and rarely even talked back to him. Usually, the younger male would agree to whatever plan Viktor had in mind, albeit with some hesitation. But today was different. Yuri seemed really hurt upon his suggestion, so Viktor wasn't sure how to react. He should apologize, shouldn't he? But he was just worried, it was natural to worry about a person that meant the world to him, right?  
  
“Well, I'm just going to take your silence as a sign of agreement.”, Yuri sighed heavily and turned on his heel to leave the locker room. “I'll see you later. Call me if something comes up, yes?”  
  
With that, Viktor was left alone inside the locker room, still standing there like he was frozen. Why was it such a shock that Yuri went out just like that? Why couldn't he move his legs upon such a minor rejection? It wasn't the first time that Yuri went out to see someone else despite his warnings not to, it was also not the first time that Yuri spoke his mind with such conviction, it was much worse in Barcelona. So why did it shock him so much to see the Japanese skater turn his back to him like that?  
  
Viktor clenched his fists as he stood in the silent locker room, gazing at the spot where Yuri stood just a moment ago. He felt empty all of the sudden, he wasn't mad at Yuri for leaving, nor did he think he was completely in the wrong about what he said either. Yuri knew that he had a protective streak, it was not the first time he let it shine through. Besides, they never have been separated by strangers after the JJ incident at both the Rostlecom Cup and the Grand Prix Finals. Viktor had sworn to never leave Yuri alone or with someone he didn't trust, so the only person who had separated them for a prolonged period of time so far was Yurio. But the blond was someone whom Viktor trusted a lot. He was quite hot-headed, but the silver-haired male knew that Yurio would never do anything to hurt Yuri.   
  
The jury committee on the other hand was a different story. Something was awfully wrong about the friendliness that the old man displayed towards Yuri all of the sudden. And Yuri admitted that he didn't fully trust the man either, so why didn't he understand the worries that Viktor had?  
  
Truth is, Yuri _did_ understand the worry that his fiance was having. As soon as he stepped out of the locker room, his steps became slower and less secure. If Viktor didn't believe that he could protect himself, how could Yuri believe in himself? Maybe the older male really did have a point...  
  
The small flash of confidence that the Japanese skater displayed just a few moments ago was long gone, anxiety taking its place. He only had his magic to protect himself and that would only work as long as he could move around freely. The holy flames that he possessed were weaker on earth, since his angelic powers were meant to protect people. As for the power he inherited by bonding with Viktor, he hasn't really mastered that yet, so it wasn't a reliable source of protection either. He was weak and Viktor knew that, he just didn't say it out loud, huh? Should he go back and accept the deal that the older male proposed to him?  
  
“There you are, Mr. Katsuki.”, a gruff voice said, followed by the sound of approaching steps. “I apologize for calling you out on such a short notice.”  
  
It was too late to go back. He had to go along with the man right now or he would raise suspicions and prompt the man to act faster, should he have something planned..  
  
“It's alright. Let's go, shall we?”, the Japanese male offered politely, but his voice cracked mid-sentence. Suddenly everything about the situation he was in screamed danger, even more so when he realized that he would be spending the ride in the car alone with that man. The Japanese skater worried his lip and slowly followed the man to the black BMW parking behind the ice rink. “Uh...that's a nice car you have.”  
  
He tried to strike up a conversation with the man, but any normal bystander could tell how fake the flattery was on both sides. And apparently the head of the jury committee wasn't buying what Yuri said either.  
  
“Why thank you. But I am sure you are used to seeing better cars, like Viktor's a3 sedan cabriolet for example.”, he said with a saccharine smile on his lips once the two of them were in the car. “Well, Mr. Nikiforov is quite an extraordinary man, so I am quite flattered that you enjoy my humble ride.”  
  
“Um..y-yeah.”, the raven-haired male nodded and blushed. He just made the situation even more awkward than it was, a heavy silence looming over the two of them as they drove down the road.   
  
“Mind if I play some music?”, the old man asked, turning on the radio upon receiving confirmation from the skater. The cheerful Russian songs made the atmosphere somewhat tolerable, but the two of them haven't shared a word up until the car pulled over in a parking lot near the cafe. Only then did the man turn off the engine and with it the music. “We're here.”, the man simply said, prompting the younger male to get out of the car.   
  
Yuri nodded and took the hint, getting out of the car and taking a look around. The parking lot was at the backside of the cafe, they had either the option of walking the longer way along the main street or they could take a shortcut and go through the alley that was on the side of the cafe. That alley was narrow and dark despite it still being bright outside, so Yuri was reluctant to go there..  
  
The head of the jury committee seemed to sense that, because he purposefully walked towards the alley and called out to the skater to follow him. “This way is shorter, Mr. Katsuki. Please follow me.”  
  
“Alright...”, the raven-haired male reluctantly agreed and followed the older male with small steps. The anxiety rose gradually as they walked through the alley, arriving at an intersection where a blond man with a heavily scarred face stood, smirking at the Japanese male knowingly. The head of the jury committee also stopped in his tracks, blocking Yuri from advancing any further into the alley.   
  
The blond man started approaching Yuri with quick steps, urging the skater backwards until Yuri's back hit something. There wasn't a wall there, Yuri knew it. It had to be another person that he bumped into. To confirm that, the raven-haired male turned his head sideways, facing another, much buffer man who blocked out his path. Before Yuri could react by running, screaming or even trying to burn the man with his powers, he felt a sharp stinging in his leg. Upon looking down, he saw that a syringe had been emptied into his bloodstream, the needle still sticking to his upper thigh.  
  
“What have you-”, the raven-haired male went to ask something and moved his hand to remove the needle, but it didn't work. His arm refused to move and his body gradually became numb. His knees gave in just a few seconds later, his muscles going completely lax and allowing him to fall onto the ground. No way he was getting out of this on his own, at least not until something even worse happened. Strangely, despite all of his muscles giving in, his consciousness didn't fade and he was fully aware of the voices that resounded around him.   
  
“So, if we are to dispose of him, you owe us 40 thousand dollars.”, the blond man said with a grin, crossing his arms. “It is a celebrity after all, so we are putting ourselves at great risk by killing him.”  
  
“Forty thousand? That's quite a lot for one job...”, the head of the jury committee sighed and shook his head. “I don't have the money on me right now.”  
  
“Well, we could cut the price to ten thousand if he won't get killed. We could sell his body for good money, I believe.”, the cleaner proceeded and lit a cigarette, taking a drag of the smoke and exhaling it directly into the face of the jury member. “I can't cut the price even more since we can't put him in a red room. Y'know, everyone would recognize him if we streamed. And nobody would give us high donations for defacing such a popular person live.”  
  
“We need to make money too, you know?”, a deep voice resounded from behind Yuri, the buffer man speaking as he tied Yuri's wrists together.   
  
Yuri didn't even feel the rope on his skin, his body was so numb that he couldn't even move his lips to call for help, let alone try and struggle against the attackers..it was like he was trapped in his own body and it was horrifying.  
  
“Alright. I'll transfer you the money in bitcoins then. Just take him away before anyone notices us. Ten thousand is fine, just make sure to keep him away from the ice.”, the old man nodded and walked away. “Thank you for your hard work.”  
  
“Always a pleasure doing business with you. We will hold onto him for a while, until he has made enough money to repay your debt.”, the blond man chuckled and nodded at the buffer man. “Put him in the trunk and let's go.   
  
The man obliged, grabbing Yuri by the shoulder and roughly picking him up before putting him inside a car that was labeled 'Mikhail's Cleaning Solutions', disguised as a company car of a local cleaning business. As soon as the trunk was closed and Yuri was left in complete darkness, he knew he was done for. He couldn't call Viktor when his hands were bound and he couldn't use his flames without having free hands either. If he used them now, the car would probably catch fire completely and Yuri would kill himself in the process, since the fire was not caused naturally...  
  
Yuri felt the car take off, his unblinking eyes tearing up in the darkness upon the realization that he wouldn't get out of this situation, at least not until the drug completely wore off..  
  
 _I'm sorry, Viktor...I should have listened to you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use, Kidnapping, Mentions of Rape/Torture, Mentions of the Deep Web topics like a red room (don't look it up, seriously). 
> 
> I can't write nice things, I'm sorry.  
> But observant readers might notice a clue I dropped as to how the situation will resolve ;v;  
> Sorry for any mistakes and all the dark themes. I shouldn't be writing on this and my vent fic Fragile Hearts simultaneously.


	5. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and lots of blood, also Yandere Viktor in full power.  
> For people who don't like either, skip to the end notes for a one-sentence summary of the chapter.

Viktor was a very photogenic person, so modeling for such a small magazine was not a big ordeal for him. He made every shot count, delivering satisfactory results to the photographer in record time, without even needing many instructions on what pose to deliver next. In just forty minutes he had his hair, clothes and makeup done and was done with all the pictures that the photographer needed, much to the surprise of everyone present. With his elegant posture and captivating looks the silver-haired male was a great find for any photographer and he was complimented by all the people on set.  
  
“Mr. Nikiforov, you are a true natural at this!”, the photographer beamed as he looked through the pictures on the computer. “I was worried that a black and white shoot would fail with your shade of hair and your light skin, but it was just perfect. I am glad that the jury committee persuaded me to do the shoot with you instead of the model I had originally in mind for this.”  
  
“Wait, what?”, the Russian skater frowned, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't the model that the photographer initially wanted, so this was all set up, huh? “I was told that you specifically requested me.”  
  
The photographer shook his head. “Oh no. This shoot wasn't scheduled until next month, but since she asked me so nicely and even promised to pay me a part of your modeling expenses, I decided that I will do it right now. And it seems I've struck a jackpot by having you on set today, the magazine is sure to be a hit with this shoot and the fashion brand is sure to sell! I'll pay you after the magazine issue is released, Mr. Nikiforov. Expect the money to be transferred to your account mid-March.”  
  
The Russian barely even heard the photographer talk with how deep he was in his own thoughts. That was definitely fishy. The committee set the shooting up at the same time as Yuri was invited to coffee, that meant that they needed to separated the two of them for a specific reason and that in turn meant that they planned on doing something bad to one of them. Since no harm had come to Viktor himself and based on how xenophobic the jury committee seemed to be, it was most likely that Yuri was their target, since he was a foreigner. They probably hired someone to ambush Yuri on the way to the cafe so they could play it off as a coincidence, since criminal activity was very high in Russia. His suspicions were only further confirmed when something inside him stirred, his heart skipping a beat. He felt a familiar pain run through his body, somebody was roughly touching the mark on Yuri's shoulder for quite a prolonged time. Why didn't Yuri push the person who touched the mark away? Did Yuri touch the mark himself to ask for Viktor's help? There was only one way to find out. It was time to go back to his past self one more time, Viktor decided.  
  
“Mr. Nikiforov, are you alright?”, the photographer asked, worried about the sudden change in Viktor's behavior. The bubbly, happy personality was gone and a scowl appeared on the silver-haired male's face, his features darkening.  
  
“I'm leaving.”, the Russian simply said, heading to the exit. “I will contact you later regarding the my payment for the shoot.”  
  
“Alright, take care.”, the man offered just before the skater left the atelier. The door slammed shut behind the skater, making the staff flinch from the noise.  
  
Oh, Viktor would take care, alright. He would take care of everyone who dared to hurt Yuri, he would take care of everyone who even dared to touch Yuri. The look on his face became even more dark as he teleported back to the apartment that he owned in St. Ptersburg, moving aside the carpet to reveal a trapdoor. It was time to return to his dark past...it's been thirty years since Viktor last opened the door, it almost felt nostalgic to look at the slick black suit that was here along with a golden mask that would always hide his identity during negotiations. There also were a few handguns, still loaded and ready to go. With one swift motion he changed into the suit and put the mask on, but didn't take his pistols with him. It would be much more fun to have the people die from 'unknown causes' than to straight up shoot them.  
  
After he took on the persona of the 'Reaper' that was known and feared by all the criminal syndicates across the world just 30 years ago, he teleported back to Moscow, to the alley next to the Domashniy cafe. Yuri's smell still lingered in the air, but the younger male was nowhere to be seen. Viktor let his gaze wander over the alley, finally seeing a blue car just behind the intersection of the alley. The bright yellow text on the car read 'Mikhail's Cleaning Solutions', but it was very out of place in an area like this, where no people lived, with only businesses and cafes along the way. The cleaning company sounded too small to have a contract with any of the businesses located here, making the car even more suspicious. And when Viktor approached the said car, Yuri's smell only got stronger.  
  
_That was it. Yuri was in there.  
_  
There was no more hesitation in the Russian male's mind as he approached the van with heavy steps. Viktor's hands got covered in white scales as he slowly lost control over his demonic powers due to his growing rage, his blue eyes turning more snake-like as well. He was determined to kill the bastards inside that car in the worst way possible, to make them suffer for touching his precious mate. Yuri was _his_ and nobody had the right to harm or even so much as touch what belonged to him.  
  
As Viktor approached the car from behind, his eyes met with those of the driver through the mirror, seeing a blond man with a scarred face who looked to be in his forties. If the silver-haired male assessed the age correctly, this person had to know _who exactly_ Viktor was. And he was right, for he saw the eyes of the man widen, after which the car suddenly drove off, speeding up up rapidly. A loud thump resounded from the trunk of the car due to how drastic the change of speed was, which gave the Russian skater an idea of where Yuri was.  
  
_He would make them pay dearly for treating his precious Yuri like that._  


* * *

  
  
“Boss, what's the matter, why are you speeding like crazy?”, the buff man in the passenger seat asked, looking confused as to why the blond man changed his speed so drastically.  
  
“Idiot. Did you see who was standing right behind our car? It was the Reaper, an ace assassin who doesn't let his targets live another day once he is ordered to kill them. And since we are not the ones who hired him, someone else must have set out to kill us!”, the blond explained frantically, turning corners as he tried to escape the threat of death that hung over them. “Shit...I thought he retired around the time that I was 12. He still looks just like I remember him, even though he should be an old man by now....what the fuck is going on?”  
  
The buff man shrugged. “Well, if the guy should be an old man, don't you think this one is just imitating the Reaper? Just slow down a little before the police gets agitated. It's probably just a prank.”  
  
“A prank, you say?”, the scar-faced man sighed and stopped at a red light. “Maybe you're right. No way that old geezer is still alive...”, the driver laughed nervously and wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead from all the stress, not noticing the blue mist that seeped into the car through the open window. “Maybe I'm just stressed out, huh? No way the Reaper is still around...”  
  
Suddenly, a third voice resounded through the car, startling the two men sitting in the front. “It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back, you know? It's even less polite to kidnap someone. Now...how should I punish you for that? Death sounds just about right for scum like you, don't you think?”, Viktor paused to let out a dark chuckle. “Oh, offering you a quick death wouldn't be fun..”  
  
The blond shrieked at the familiar voice and looked through the mirror, seeing the masked man sit in the back seat. His face became a few shades paler as he saw those piercing blue eyes stare straight back at him. “D-Did you come to kill us? A-Are you really the Reaper?”  
  
“Perhaps.”, Viktor chuckled and shook his head. “However, I am the one asking questions here. If you don't give me an answer I like, I'll simply kill you on the spot. How does that sound?” His voice was dark and dangerous, cutting through the silence like a sword. “Oh, and the light is green, by the way. You should keep driving to avoid raising suspicions.”  
  
“A-Alright...I'll tell you what you want to know”, the man sounded nervous, frightened even. And Viktor couldn't care less, for that was exactly what he wanted to achieve with his appearance.  
  
“So, you are Alexey Dragunov, the son of the late pakhan. How come you indulge in such lowly business after all your father has taught you?”, the silver-haired male asked, but continued with another question. “How come you are completely ignoring the code of honor that your father held up, to not lay a finger on children and civilians?”  
  
“The code of honor is long dead. The new bratva doesn't give two shits about it, so why should we? Such underground contracts are easy, quick money.”, the buffer looking man explained, sighing. “Anyway, boss. Why are you listening to him? He isn't even armed, so what the fuck can he do to us? Just stop the car and let's get rid of-”  
  
The man didn't get to finish, suddenly coughing up blood and wheezing like he was on the verge of death. Viktor's eyes darkened as he spoke up again. “I would prefer if you keep your mouth shut. I can kill you with just a look. Right now, I made your heart beat faster, to the point where a minor artery couldn't handle it anymore and burst. It is not enough to kill you yet, so don't be too alarmed. I do advise you to heed my warning though.”, the Russian smirked sadistically and shook his head like a parent would upon scolding a child. His gaze wandered back to meet that of the driver through the mirror. “Oh and do stop the car so I can retrieve the person you keep inside your trunk.”  
  
“How do you-”, the blond widened his eyes and sweat formed on his forehead. It was no joke that the Reaper was a demon. He was definitely a different entity, he just made his partner bleed for no apparent reason and he knew that they kept the Japanese skater captive even though they made sure that nobody was watching.  
  
“Less talking, more acting. Take a right turn on the next crossing and pull over at the parking lot that is next to the closed off factory.”, Viktor commanded and smirked as the man obeyed. He would toy with the two for just a little longer, then he could dispose of them. He just needed some blackmail material on the head of the jury committee and then there would be no further use for the two goons that kidnapped Yuri. “What is your goal, anyway? Why did you kidnap a famous figure skater who has done absolutely nothing to you?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I? I get paid for keeping him away from the ice and also he will sell for quite a sum to people interested in renting him out for a night.”, Alexey said, but then realized something important. “Wait, how do you know that we kidnapped a figure skater?”  
  
Viktor grit his teeth. Kidnapping his precious Yuri was already a crime that deserved capital punishment, planning to force him into prostitution was something that the two criminals deserved a slow, torturous death for. “I am the one asking the questions here, do not forget that. Pull over into this parking lot on the right side, here nobody will disturb our little business.”, he commanded, trying to level his voice so he wouldn't yet lose his composure.  
  
He was simply boiling with rage by then and he wanted nothing more than to kill the two men an retrieve Yuri, but he knew he still had one step ahead of him. He still had to get blackmail material on the head of the jury committee, so that there would be absolutely no doubt that they could make it. He didn't know for sure yet that it was indeed the head of the jury committee who hired the two hitmen to get rid of Yuri, he needed solid evidence if he wanted to confirm his suspicions. He would check on Yuri first, then get a confession from the two Russians and then he would kill them on the spot, so all of his priority tasks would be completed in the order of urgency.  
  
Thus, as soon as the car stopped, Viktor got out and approached the car's trunk, moving to open it. At the exact same time, a gunshot resounded from inside the car, the force of a bullet shattering the rear window and hitting the silver-haired male right between his eyes. The impact knocked him over and Viktor remained laying on the ground for a moment. His ceramic mask had shattered into tiny pieces and his face remained hidden only by the fact that he fell on his side. The two other Russians got out of the car, approaching the supposedly dead figure skater. However, as the blond male bent down to turn Viktor over, his had got caught in the strong grip of the demon.  
  
“Going right for the face, huh?”, the Russian skater growled, his grip on the blond man's wrist tightening to a point where a sickening crack resounded through the otherwise silent parking lot, the hand of the man twisting backwards into an unnatural position, bones protruding through the man's skin. The bloodcurdling scream of the man was silenced by Viktor using his powers, also rendering the two criminals unable to move within seconds. After securing the two into their place and gruesomely breaking Alexey's hand, Viktor finally got up from the ground and faced the two men. “In my line of work, the face is quite important, you know...not quite as important as my precious fiance's safety, but still, it's quite crucial for me to look good.”  
  
“Viktor...Nikiforov?”, the buffer man wanted to say, but to outsiders it would seem that only his lips were moving due to the whole area being under Viktor's complete control. “You are the Reaper?”  
  
“Not quite. I _was_ the reaper just before my figure skating career.”, the silver-haired male chuckled darkly and elegantly wiped the blood off of his face with a handkerchief he had retrieved from his pocket. “Right now, I'm here on a private mission, to get back what you stole from me. However, you know my personal motto from thirty years ago and it still hasn't changed. _Once you see my face, you only have ten more seconds to live._ ”, he quoted himself with a knowing smirk, his eyes lighting up in a light blue color and he menacingly stepped closer to the two men.  
  
“Please, we won't tell anyone! Just spare our lives, please. We will return Yuri to you and we will even give you the money that we were paid for his abduction!”, the blond man tried to bargain, tears streaming down his face from the excruciating pain in his hand and blood dripping down from his wound onto the pavement. Viktor could practically smell the fear that radiated off of both men as he kept them perfectly still with his powers.  
  
“Money is not what I want and about Yuri...I can get him myself. What I want from you is your phone and a confession, simple as that.”, he said with a dark chuckle, pulling the rectangular object out from the buff man's pocket. He looked at the cellular device and to his delight, there was no code lock on it, so he could easily access the camera. How naïve of them. “So, tell me...who hired you guys, what did you do to my Yuri...and what did you plan on doing with him? Explain everything in detail, yes?”, he asked, after which he started a video recording, waiting for the two to reply, letting up on his powers so their voices would be heard.  
  
“It....It was an old guy. The man from the Sochi jury committee. He paid us ten thousand dollars to get rid of Yuri Katsuki. He first wanted him dead, but he couldn't pay the price of twenty grand.”, the blond explained without hesitation, the fear of more pain spurring him on. “So we kidnapped him to sell his body to rich strangers. We injected a light dosage of poison into his system, so he wouldn't be able to move a muscle. As for forcing him into prostitution, we planned to overdose him on drugs a few times so that his mind shuts down and he becomes more pliant. He would of course lose his memory and with a little brainwashing, he'd think that being a toy for others is his only way to live. We were told by our customer that everything we do to the Japanese kid is fine, as long as we keep him off the ice..”  
  
Viktor stopped the recording and sent the video over to his own number, nodding. “That will be enough.”, he said, throwing the phone onto the ground, right in front of his own feet. He then proceeded to open the trunk, looking down to the curled up form of his fiance. It seemed that Yuri indeed was unable to move, seeing as he didn't even look up to see who was opening the trunk of the car. His hands were tied behind his back with a piece of rope, no doubt bruising if not even burning the delicate skin there. Thus, the first thing Viktor did was to use the switchblade hidden in his sleeve to cut through the rope, moving Yuri's arms to his sides again to easier pick the younger male up. He cradled his fiance in his arms, looking into the golden eyes he loved so much as if to check how Yuri was feeling. His mate seemed to even be unable to move his lips to form words, since the Japanese male simply stared up at the Russian without any change in his blank facial expression. Thus, Viktor was quick to send his thoughts over to Yuri to communicate with his fiance.  
  
_Love, are you alright? I am here now, you don't have to fear anything.  
  
__**Sorry, Viktor..I should have listened to you in the first place...I am mostly fine, but I can't move at all. I should have drank your blood when you asked me to, but I just...  
  
**__Save your energy for now, Yuri. We have more time to talk about this when we get home._

_  
_ “You got what you wanted. Will you let us go?”, the blond man wailed, interrupting the tender moment between the two. He was oblivious to the mind link that the two skaters shared and he was really down to begging at this point, so he didn't understand the glare that the silver-haired male had shot at them.  
  
“I don't care about your pathetic existence. I would have even let you go if it was someone else you had targeted...”, Viktor hissed and approached the two with Yuri still safely tucked into his embrace as the older skater carried him bridal style. “But you not only kidnapped and drugged my fiance, you also wanted to force him into prostitution, you shot me in the face and learned my identity...and now, you interrupted the moment I had with my dear Yuri.”, he said with a sinister smile, shaking his head. “I don't think you deserve to live, but I also don't think that you deserve me to take my time killing you.”  
  
“Please, just let us live! We will start living honest lives, we will give you whatever you want, so please, just let us go. We won't ever get in your way again!”, the buffer man begged, panic distorting his facial expression and showing clearly to the demon, further fueling the silver-haired male's sadistic mood.  
  
“Well, how does this sound for you..”, Viktor smirked and shifted his gaze to the man who just spoke. “You will die from a simple cardiac failure. Your boss will be torn to shreds by hell hounds and left in a bloody pulp.”, he suggested the two options so casually that it could as well be weather that he was about to discuss. “Or would you rather both be forced to fight each other to death?”  
  
**_Viktor, they are begging for you to stop, so why--_  
  
** The demon ignored his fiance's question, gently setting the younger male down on the bench that was at the parking lot before returning to his two victims. He made sure that Yuuri was facing the other way, so the Japanese male wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen. He let his powers run free again, making the voices of the two Russians unheard by the raven-haired male as well. He didn't want to disturb his fiance with the screams that were about to fill the parking lot. Now only he could hear the two men who were still begging for their life, hoping that Viktor would show mercy.  
  
But mercy was not on the menu today, Viktor wasn't feeling merciful at all. Especially since the location of the factory was out of town, the demon knew he could take his time with the two without worrying to be discovered prematurely. As he thought that, the smile on his lips grew to a child-like grin, revealing sharp fangs that contrasted that almost innocent looking smile. The scales that covered his hands were now also covering parts of his face, patches of white scales appearing on the milky skin. Viktor's eyes were cold and calculating, which revealed his true intentions despite the deceiving smile still remaining on his lips.  
  
“You will regret the day you messed with the devil's mate.”, the silver-haired male said, adjusting his leather gloves. “I've changed my mind about leaving you to the hell hounds. I'll deal with you myself, so you should be honored!”  
  
The blond man's eyes widened in disbelief and horror, to which Viktor's grin just grew more. It has been a while since the Russian felt joy while performing sadistic acts, but here he was again. He stepped closer to the two and chuckled in pure schadenfreude.  
  
“I am a man of my word, so I'll kill one of you quickly. I don't have time to waste if I want to get my precious fiance to safety. Now, which one of you will be the lucky one?”, he purred as his gaze shifted between the two men. It finally stopped on the buffer looking man and the silver-haired male nodded to himself, confirming his choice. “You look like the type who only follows orders, so I grant you the privilege of dying quickly while your boss suffers.”  
  
Viktor voiced it like killing someone was the merciful thing to do.. But in all honesty, the demon believed it was. If he had the time, he would torture both men until he got bored of it, he would mutilate the two so that nobody would even be able to recognize their bodies. He would make everyone know that messing with Yuri meant messing with him and it would never go unpunished. Still, he needed to get Yuri back to their room quickly where he could cradle his mate until the effects of the drug had passed, he needed to make sure that his fiance felt safe. Still, he wouldn't delay punishing the two any longer and he wouldn't let anyone else kill the two men, since he was sure that nobody could deliver the fitting amount of pain. He decided that nobody understood how dire the crime of drugging, kidnapping and hurting Yuri was, Viktor knew he had to do this himself, letting his anger take control of his actions. Thus, his eyes lit up in a bright blue, glowing in the shadow that the abandoned factory building cast onto his face.  
  
“Now, won't you die for me?”, he asked in the sweetest voice, licking his lips seductively. In the mind of the other Russian man, he looked like curvy, brunette woman with thick red lips. Viktor's ability as the sin of lust was to tap into the dreams and desires of people and manifest them to stun the people or manipulate them. In this case, Viktor manipulated the sexual desire of the buff man, gaining direct access to the man's heart. Once the heart was touched by the desire, Viktor could directly take control of the said organ. The demon made the muscles contort faster, making the heartbeat quicken which in turn pumped more blood through the man's body. The blood pressure of the man rose to the extreme, making veins burst, causing severe internal bleeding through an aneurysm. The damage soon showed on the outside as well as the man screamed in agony, blood dripping from his ears and nose as he sank to the ground, dropping dead after just a few seconds.  
  
“One down.”, Viktor said, his gaze shifting to the blond man who now looked even more terrified, making the sadistic grin of the silver-haired male widen. “One to go.”  
  
The demon turned to fully face the man, eying Alexey from head to toe before shaking his head. “I would love to simply tear your skin off and claw your eyes out, but then I would get blood all over my hands and under my nails. I can't allow that. You know, your blood would then come in contact with my precious mate....and then I would get jealous all over again and I'd torture your soul in hell.”, he retrieved the knife hidden in his sleeve again and sighed in exhaustion, like he was the one suffering. “That would be a waste of my time. So, I will simply cut you up a little and then crush your skull. Simple enough, right?”  
  
“Please...please don't-”  
  
“You piss me off even more with your voice.”, Viktor sighed and shook his head. “Still...”, he traced the blade across the scar on the man's cheek, looking rather bored as he saw the white patch of skin split, a brilliant crimson color shining from the wound as blood seeped out. “Still, I'm curious if you pass out from pain or blood loss first.”  
  
Viktor's demonic power was so strong that the man couldn't even tremble in fear any more, held firmly in place. The blade slid up the man's cheek as it followed the path of the scars that were on the blond male's face, finally slipping into one of the man's eye sockets. A scream of pure agony came from the man, but the demon didn't even flinch. Viktor's face was calm as he stabbed the man's eye, twisting his blade to render it completely unusable. He went about with utmost caution however, so he wouldn't kill the man straight away by pushing the blade in too deep.  
  
“Well, what can I say....you shouldn't have even been allowed to see my precious Yuri in the first place. Now you definitely can't see him with one of your eyes.”, the silver-haired male pulled his blade out, looking into the man's remaining eye. “I wonder if you can even hear me over your screams...”  
  
Apparently the man couldn't, or he was at least too far gone in the pain to even realize what Viktor was saying. But that was none of the demon's concern, for he simply continued his work. He stabbed down again, this time on the man's torso. The blade broke through all the layers of clothing that the man was wearing, sticking between the man's ribs and allowing Viktor to slowly twist it again. He completely ignored the man's scream, far too busy wondering if the blade or the bone would break first. The knife was quite old and unused for about 40 years now, so it wouldn't come as a surprise if it broke and got stuck inside the body. Viktor soon got the answer to his question as a gross crack indicated the breaking of a bone.  
  
“Impressive. The blade is still so durable after all these years. I wonder if I can break one more bone like this.”, he hummed and stabbed down on the opposite side of the man's torso, twisting once again, repeating the exact same procedure from before.  
  
Once again, the rib gave in before the knife did and the silver-haired male had to whistle. He was so impressed with the quality of the old knife that he completely abandoned his plan, simply stabbing the man in various places. The man's arms, legs and shoulders were all punctuated with simple stab wounds, some were smaller and shallower while with other wounds Viktor would stab the knife completely through a limb, the tip of the blade reappearing on the other side. The silver-haired male still made sure to hurt the man badly for what he did to Yuri, but his movements were much less calculated and more acted out on instinct, just like they were with the man who killed him 50 years ago. He simply tested out various spots, stabbing through the man's non-broken hand to see if he could shatter the bones in the palm with mere impact rather than breaking them with a twist of the knife. And due to his demonic powers he succeeded in shattering the bone, but the knife couldn't handle the impact, the blade finally snapping in half.  
  
“Ah, it broke.”, Viktor said with clear disappointment showing on his face. He glanced at the damaged blade and then his gaze finally wandered up again, just to see the man unmoving, with his eye closed and his mouth wide open. “Passed out already, huh...Well, I guess playtime is over then.”  
  
Viktor buried the stump of the knife into the man's throat, making sure that once he left the two men here, neither of them would wake up again. He then released his magical hold on the man, freeing him from his petrified state and making him fall to the ground. As the man fell, a few drops of blood flew through the air from the impact, a single drop landing on Viktor's cheek.  
  
“I thought I told you that I don't want your blood on me.”, the devil spoke to the corpse, taking off his blood-stained gloves and wiping the blood off of his cheek with his finger. “Oh well, we'll surely meet again in hell...”  
  
Viktor chuckled darkly and clapped twice, two black dogs stepping out of the shadows and immediately hurrying to Viktor's side.  
  
“Clean up this mess for me, will you?”, he asked the two hounds who immediately barked in affirmation and got to work, tearing the two carcasses to shreds while the silver-haired male returned to his prime target of interest. Yuri currently was curled up on the bench, just the way Viktor left him. “Are you alright, Yuri?”, the older male asked with a sweet smile, picking his fiance up and returning back to the hotel with the raven-haired male, teleporting to their suite rather than walking the whole way back and risking to get seen by reporters.  
  
Yuri was awfully quiet despite being asked a question, but for now the silver-haired male simply blamed the exhaustion and shock for the behavior that his fiance exhibited. Viktor simply laid the younger male on the bed so that Yuri could rest up while he went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face properly, erasing all the traces that he had ever murdered two people from existence. He also rinsed off his leather gloves, watching the red water flow down the drain, and rinsing the gloves until the water eventually became clear again, after which he finally returned to the bedroom, to see his mate look at him with what Viktor could only describe as fear in his eyes.  
  
“Yuri, love...what's wrong?”, the older male asked as he took the younger male's hand into his own.  
  
For a while, no response followed, Yuri simply stared at his fiance with the same look as he had, not relaxing even a little. Viktor started to assume that the drug simply froze the younger male's muscles in a dreadful expression since Yuri was most likely scared of what was to come at the time that the drug was administered. However, he still felt the urge to try and calm his mate again.  
  
He smiled gently at the Japanese male and spoke in a soft tone. “Don't worry, Yuri..nobody will come to harm you. The two men are gone, it's only us here now.”  
  
Viktor expected to get some sort of reply from his mate, a reaction to his soothing words. Some witty remark like 'I'm not a kid, Vitya' or something along the lines... But as he heard Yuri's voice through the mind link again, the response was far from anything that the Russian could have anticipated.  
  
  
**_I know they are gone...y-you killed them, didn't you..?_  
  
** The voice that echoed in the Russian male's head was trembling and Yuri's face had shown the first signs of a change in the facial expression, his face resembled a look Viktor only saw once, he only once saw Yuri look at him with such a gaze, right after he came back from the Rostlecom cup. It wasn't as intense as the look back then due to the drug still affecting Yuri's facial muscles, but the feeling Viktor got from the look was unmistakeable. The same look that the Japanese male gave him when he thought that Viktor wanted to choke him back at the onsen, the look that Viktor got after the Japanese male was traumatized by JJ and the silver-haired male knew too well what this look meant...  
  
Yuri was afraid. He was afraid that Viktor would do something violent again. The Russian male realized that it wasn't the aftermath of the shock that the raven-haired male experienced after being kidnapped, it wasn't the fear of being watched or followed that his mate expressed, because Yuri even stated himself that he was aware that the two men were no more a threat. The fear that was reflected in those golden eyes was a fear that Viktor hoped he could avoid for as long as he could. He hoped to avoid it because he didn't even know how to dispel the dread that now lingered within Yuri's mind.

  
Yuri was afraid of being left alone with Viktor after witnessing a crime such as this. No, even that was too explicit. The raven-haired male was simply _afraid of Viktor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor kills the kidnappers to avenge Yuri and Yuri is scared of him...or is he?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who waited such an excrutiatingly long time for this chapter.  
> I was on vacation in Tokyo and then work piled up, so I didn't get to write on my works as much as I usually do!  
> But this chapter was also kinda hard to write, since I have too much conscience. :'D


	6. Pressure

Viktor knew he had to give his mate some space now, he just literally killed two people despite Yuri asking him not to. Upon taking a closer look, Viktor could tell that the younger male was trembling as the effects of the drug were slowly wearing off and allowed his muscles to move again, even if only a little. Honestly, the silver-haired male was unsure of what to do now. He would love to hug his fiance and tell him that everything was alright, but at the same time he was sure that it was not what Yuri needed right now. Viktor knew that this time he was the cause for Yuri's uneasiness, so he just sighed and got up from the bed, stepping aside again to put distance between them.  
  
“I see how you feel right now, Yuri. I'll leave you alone now...”, he announced his retreat and turned around to take his leave.  
  
The Japanese male wanted to reach out and grab onto Viktor's shirt, he wanted to call out to his fiance to just stay, but neither his lips and tongue nor his limbs were yet functional, so he simply watched the older male's back until the door to the bedroom fell close again and obscured Viktor from his view.  
  
Yuri was sure that he disappointed his fiance once again. Had he listened to Viktor in the first place and finalized the bond, nothing bad would have happened. He could have called out to Viktor the moment he had a hunch that something was off. He wouldn't have been drugged and he most certainly wouldn't have caused his fiance so many problems. He was certain that Viktor retreated to the living room because he was still angry at that Yuri didn't listen to him. And the Japanese male even went so far as to question why Viktor had killed the two men, when it was clear why his fiance was so mad. The two men kidnapped him and wanted to sell him off, so of course Viktor wouldn't just sit by and watch. Hell, Yuri knew that the older male was very protective and jealous, the incidents with Phichit, JJ and Chris have all shown just how far the older male would go to keep Yuri safe.  
  
And Yuri repaid him by refusing the help and the protection that Viktor offered him, he was so cocky that he refused to mark Viktor even while they both knew that something was bound to happen if the jury was so adamant about separating them. They both knew that the jury committee was acting very suspicious, but despite it all, the raven-haired male refused just because he was too confident in his own abilities.  
  
Where did this confidence even come from? Yuri knew that he was weak, he knew that he always relied on Viktor to save him, so why was his mindset so different back at the ice rink? He couldn't explain his behavior, which made it even more inexcusable. He was to blame for the deaths of the two men, they could have easily been avoided by finishing their soul bond, so it was practically Yuri's fault that the two Russians died. He didn't feel sorry for them, since they led a life of crime and no doubt killed and tortured many people already, but Viktor took the time to deal with them personally and he went back to a time he'd rather forget, the time where he killed simply for money. From what Yuri got, Viktor didn't enjoy killing, he only did so when absolutely necessary or when he was paid to do it way back when he was a hitman. But maybe Viktor saw the deaths of these two men as necessary due to how they treated Yuri?  
  
Yuri wanted to apologize for behaving like that, he wanted to just roll out of the bed that Viktor had so softly tucked him into, he wanted to rush to his fiance and tell him that he was sorry for his stupidity. From the way the Russian spoke to him, he probably assumed that Yuri was mad at him for the killings, when in fact Yuri wasn't angry in the slightest. Or even worse, with the way his muscles trembled as the drug wore off, maybe his mate thought that Yuri was scared? The raven-haired male knew he couldn't allow that thought to persist for too long. Viktor might try and apologize or even fear that the killing had damaged their relationship if he interpreted the trembling as shivers of terror... He knew the violent side of Viktor already, even if he never witnessed it this close up, he knew it was always there, since Viktor executed all the demons who dared to scare him by peeking into the private room of the castle. That was one more instance that proved that Yuri couldn't defend himself, at least not to the extent of being ready for an ambush, which was one more reason for the Japanese male to apologize properly.  
  
But he knew that if he rolled off the bed and crawled to the living room, he would most likely worry his fiance even more and even if he somehow managed to come all the way to the living room, he would still be unable to even so much as get a word out. His tongue wouldn't move the way he wanted it to no matter how much he tried, so forming coherent sentences was out of question. And as wonderful as the mind link with Viktor was, it only worked when they were at most a foot away from each other and worked best when they were touching. Yuri assumed that that would change if he were to drink Viktor's blood, too. Still, it didn't change the fact that he needed to wait until the drug was mostly out of his system if he wanted to inquire further on that topic and learn all the benefits of a mutual bonding, since he really wanted to complete the bond now that he saw how easy it was to incapacitate s demon, even as a human. He wanted to make sure that the same situation would repeat itself again, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't worry Viktor again like that and from what he could piece together, a simple feeling of distress would be enough to summon Viktor to his side, so the mutual bond was a pretty foolproof method of preventing such a situation from happening ever again. And who knew, maybe one day he could even save Viktor the way the Russian male saved him today?  
  
Of course, that was just wishful thinking, Yuri knew he had a long way to go before he could even remotely control his powers as well as his fiance did it. But a mutual bonding was definitely something that the raven-haired male decided he wanted to fulfill as soon as he could. He turned his head to the side to watch the clock tick on. He tried to will his limbs to move, but instead of controlled movements of his legs and arms he got spastic twitching, the muscles convulsing with the will to move, but being unable to move properly due to remains of the drug still coursing through his system. He briefly wondered how high the dosage of the drug was if it was enough to affect him for so long. The demons and the angels who walked the earth weren't affected by the drugs for as long as humans were, but almost an hour had passed already since the drug was administered to him.  
  
And with the drug still in effect, Yuri couldn't do much but look at the clock and count the seconds that had passed with him still being incapacitated. He couldn't check his phone and play games on it since he couldn't move his arms and legs, let alone his fingers and toes...and honestly, he wouldn't know where to start looking for his phone, either. Had Viktor taken it? Was it lost somewhere in the Russian alleyways? The Japanese male supposed he could ask Viktor what happened to his cellular device once he was capable of walking properly again. Still, for now he just had to wait for the effects to pass, then apologize to Viktor and then he could sort out his other priorities.  
  
While Yuri was busy with waiting, his fiance was looking out of the living room window onto the streets below, frowning in thought. He absolutely despised the Sochi jury committee for trying to dispose of Yuri, he just wanted to send them the video he made of the man and blackmail them over text, but doing so in person would be much more satisfying. Right now, the man who ordered the kidnapping was probably under the assumption that Viktor was frantically trying to contact the Japanese male and looked around for clues of his whereabouts. Thus, simply appearing at the ice rink together with Yuri the next day was a very satisfying thought. From there, he would simply confront the head of the jury committee about the video he got from an 'unknown number', asking him what the meaning of it was and then confronting him about letting them to participate in the next year's GPF series.  
  
Then again, he needed one more witness. He needed a doctor to examine Yuri while he was still paralyzed, so that the doctor would confirm that the raven-haired male was given neurotoxin. Then all the pieces would fall into place, an investigation would take place soon after, only to be solved later by either pointing the blame to the jury committee or by leaving the blame with the two deceased Russians. Then again, he didn't want to start the investigation all too soon or else the confession that the thugs had made would be utterly pointless... It was a tough choice on what to do, so Viktor just weighed his options against each other, finally settling for a solution.  
  
He might as well start blackmailing the jury right then and there. He summoned one of the hell hounds again, to have the dog bring him the cellphone of the blond man which Viktor had left at the scene of the crime. He waited for the canine to return, pouring himself a glass of red wine that he retrieved from the mini-bar located in their suite and leaning back on the couch. He was far from relaxed however, his mind still being all set on his fiance. Those beautiful golden eyes were so wide with horror as they met Viktor's blue ones. And even through the mind link, Yuri sounded so scared and fragile.. And it was all Viktor's fault. The Russian wanted to at least ensure them being in the roster for the next season if he already messed up everything else. But what if Yuri didn't even want to skate together now that the silver-haired male killed two people in cold blood?  
  
He hadn't even considered that possibility, but there was a high chance that the younger male would shun contact as much as possible, too scared that Viktor would attack him out of the blue. He needed to confirm that their wish was still mutual after the hell hound returned with the phone. He took a sip of the wine and sighed, reluctantly getting up from the couch and approaching the mirror once again, just to have his attention called back to the present by the hell hound nudging his leg with it's snout. Viktor looked down to the canine and took the cell phone from the dog, affectionately patting its head before it disappeared into the shadows again. Now that he had the object he needed to properly blackmail the jury committee, he had to go back to the bedroom and face his fiance again. He needed to brace himself for another one of Yuri's scared looks, he had to make sure that he would apologize properly and then he would ask if their promise was still valid and only then he could-  
  
A loud thud interrupted his trail of thoughts, making him fully alert again. The noise came from the bedroom and that's where Yuri was, so without any hesitations Viktor darted towards the source of the sound, only to find his fiance flat on the floor, helplessly flailing his arms in an attempt to crawl or at least to get back onto the bed, but all to no avail. The raven-haired male only stopped his movements when he spotted Viktor standing in the doorway, looking at him with a pretty distressed expression on his face.  
  
“'M fine”, Yuri mumbled, his tongue still slightly numb from the drug. “Shorry.”  
  
“What were you trying to do? Does it hurt anywhere?”, the silver-haired male asked, rushing to his mate's side and giving him a once-over before picking Yuri up and helping him back onto the bed. “Thank goodness, you seem unhurt.”  
  
The Japanese male smiled a goofy, tired smile, failing to yet control his lips perfectly. “I shaid m'fine. N'need t'worry....follow'd you 'n fell outta bed.”  
  
“Love, you should use the mind link for now. It's very hard to understand what you're saying, I'm sorry.”, Viktor said, still having the same worried look on his face. His mind processed the message that Yuri tried to convey, finally piecing it together in his mind. “Wait, you tried to get to the living room to be together with me?”  
  
_**Yes, I wanted to get back to you and apologize. I didn't mean to disappoint you, can you please stay by my side?  
  
**_ This time Yuri's gaze was different. It was still full of fear, but Viktor could tell that it was a fear of separation and a longing, a craving of proximity that the silver-haired male himself was all too familiar with. He looked just as lost when Yuri wasn't by his side, when he didn't know where the younger male was, he also was feeling antsy and had an urge to be together with his fiance again. But after noticing that the look had changed, Viktor's brain finally registered something. It was Yuri who apologized to him, even though the Japanese male did nothing wrong.  
  
“Yuri, why are you apologizing?”, the Russian asked, widening his eyes in confusion. “I scared you and I didn't listen to you. I am the one at fault here, so don't apologize, love.”  
  
__**But...didn't you leave the room because you were disappointed? I know that you used to kill people in the past, I even told you before that no matter what, you'd be always Viktor to me. But here I am, refusing to finish the mating process, getting kidnapped and then being scared of you. Also, I never really asked you not to kill the two men. I simply asked you why you aren't giving in to their pleas, so...**

**  
** A small sigh escaped Viktor's lips, followed by a sweet, patient smile from the older male. “And didn't you say yourself how much I regretted claiming you simply because I had no other choice? I still regret it, that I missed the opportunity to claim you as mine under more romantic circumstances, at a better time and a better place.”, the silver-haired male said and gently stroked the dark hair of his mate to ease Yuri's anxiety. “And I am glad that you want to do it right on your part. A mutual bond is a huge step to take, you are willing to completely expose yourself to your loved one once the bond is fulfilled, so it is best if you get the time to think if you really want it and then we can both come up with a good way to finalize our bond.”  
  
The Japanese skater's lips twitched in an attempt to smile and he raised his arm to hook it around Viktor's shoulders, giving him a lazy hug. His movements were still slow and uncoordinated, but he was determined to properly show his affection to Viktor. “..Tell me more 'bout the bond.”, he asked in a shaky voice, speaking slowly so his mate could understand him properly despite the numbness he still felt in his tongue.

“You want to hear all about the mutual bond, huh?”, the Russian asked with a small smile and after earning a nod from his fiance, his smile only grew wider. “This is the rarest form of connection between two people, it doesn't exist at all between heavenly beings and as far as I know, only three demons have actually had a mutual bond partner so far, two pairs have been killed by angels in the last war, too. Since it is so rare, it is also referred to as 'true bond'.”  
  
Yuri gasped slightly. “Why's this so rare?”, he pondered. And four people being wiped out in one fell swoop? That just sounded ridiculous, how could they all lose their lives?  
  
“Well, I already told you that bonding means giving up control to your loved one. Right now, only I have left my mark on you and with it I left a fraction of my soul in your body. If someone were to kill me as we are now, you could live on since you still have your soul in your body.”, the older male explained, hoping that it would make sense to the younger male. “So, if you were to leave a mark on my body, you would give up a part of your soul, as well. Should I die then, I would kill that part of your soul, leaving you defenseless at the battlefield at best and slowly dying at worst.”  
  
“But...aren't there merits to bonding?”, the raven-haired male pondered, his tongue becoming more nimble again as he moved it more. Finally he could speak understandable sentences again as the drug wore off.  
  
Viktor nodded. “Bonding with someone allows you to forge the part of your soul into a weapon that is capable of taking out all supernatural beings. However, your mate has to be close by for you to use the weapon. Like this...”, he moved his hand to Yuri's heart, a dim red glow appearing under his palm as he withdrew the part of his soul that resided inside of Yuri, only to produce a handgun. As the soul materialized in his hand, Yuri gasped slightly, feeling his heart stir, touched by the extraction of the soul. “The only downside to using this weapon is that I can't hear your thoughts while I am using it and you might feel a little weakened. However this gun never misses it's target and will kill them on the spot. It also can't be held by anyone else than you or me. However, if someone were to injure you while this gun is in use, the gun would disappear as well.”  
  
After explaining this, Viktor returned the part of his soul that he extracted back into Yuri's body, to which the Japanese male let out a satisfied sigh. With the two souls merged in his body, the raven-haired male felt like everything was back to how it should be. “So everything comes with a steep cost, huh?”, he finally said, smiling a little.

“Yes. In addition to everything I have just mentioned, you won't be able to hide your thoughts any more if we complete the bond. I would be able to hear them, no matter where you are. So, if for example, you are in Japan and I am in Russia, all you have to do is think 'I really miss Viktor' and I would appear straight before you, since I would feel your loneliness.”, the demon explained, smiling darkly. The thought of sharing absolutely everything with his beloved fiance was really fulfilling. However, Viktor knew he shouldn't get ahead of himself, since it wasn't for him to decide whether the bond would be completed or not. Yuri had to make that decision for himself, and see if he was willing to put himself at such a high risk..or even if he was even willing to drink Viktor's blood to finalize their bond. That alone was a feat that many humans were too disgusted by to actually try.  
  
Yuri nodded, but remained silent, contemplating what to say or do next. The information was overwhelming to the younger male and the Russian skater saw that, thus continuing his speech. “When the bond is complete, we will share our thoughts and feelings, we will understand each other perfectly to the point where we would truly become two halves of a whole. I am ready to take such a step, I believe that you are my soulmate. But do you believe the same thing? Are you ready to share _everything_ with me, Yuri? Think about it for a while, it is the most important decision that you can make in your life after all.”  
  
Viktor smiled as his fiance still didn't say anything. Perhaps it would be best to steer away from the topic of bonding for now. “And since you insisted on following me, I will take you with me to the living room now. I still have to contact the figure skating committee and blackmail them into fulfilling our wish. Or would you rather lay down and rest?”  
  
Finally, the younger male found his ability to talk again. He simply stretched his arms out to his fiance, like a child that wants to be picked up. “I'm still not very stable with my movements...but I don't want to be away from you, even if it's just in the room next door.”  
  
“Alright. Then let's go cuddle on the couch, what do you say? Though, you are recovering remarkably fast.”, the demon chuckled and picked the Japanese skater up bridal style, carrying him over into the living room and carefully setting him down on the couch, as if he was afraid to break Yuri into tiny pieces.  
  
“Well, I am not human any longer. So the recovery rate is expected.”, the raven-haired male nodded, smiling a little at how gentle and careful the movements of his mate were. There was no way Viktor could ever hurt him, Yuri knew that his mate treated him like a precious jewel.

And apparently, the taller male heard Yuri's thoughts, for he smirked knowingly and shook his head. “You know that it's not true. I can hurt you, but you always have a means of stopping me if you feel threatened or uncomfortable. Only one single word can make me stop, my dear Yuri. I hope you have not forgotten our agreement.”, the demon chuckled and sat down next to his fiance. After he earned a simple nod and a blush from the younger male to confirm that Yuri still remembered the deal, he took the cellphone that the hell hound brought him into his own hands and turned his attention to the screen.  
  
He quickly scrolled through the contacts, happy to find the number of the head of the jury committee there. He tapped the chat icon and smirked to himself, not seeing Yuri curiously lean over his shoulder to watch the screen too.  
  
[ 5:00pm from Mr. D]  
_Hullo hullo there_ , _head of the Sochi figure skating committee,_  
_I am glad to inform you that the transaction utterly failed,_  
_the target is now back where it belongs._

[ 5:01 pm from Current Customer]  
_What do you mean by that? Didn't I tell you to keep him away as long as possible?  
  
_ [5:03 pm from Mr. D]  
  
_Ah, I apologize. You must be under the impression that you are talking_

_to the personnel you employed, aren't you? I regret to inform you that_

_both men you employed are dead. However, I have definite evidence that_

_you hired the two hitmen.  
  
_ [5:06 pm from Current Customer]  
_What do you mean?  
  
_ [5:07 pm from Mr. D]  
_Funny how both your replies start the same.  
Watch this.  
  
__Mr. D sent a Video. Duration [02:10]  
  
_ The chat died down for a few minutes after the video of the blond man confessing what he was paid for, allowing Viktor to take another sip of the wine he had poured for himself earlier. After he did, he stole a glance at his fiance, surprised to find him curiously looking onto the screen.  
  
“Oh, you want to read along, love?”, the silver-haired male asked, tilting the screen so Yuri could see it better. “You should have said so right away. Is this better?”  
  
“Much better.”, Yuri nodded eagerly and smiled, his gaze briefly wandering to the glass of wine that stood on the coffee table by the couch. “No wonder you smelled of alcohol as you leaned down to me in the bedroom...”  
  
“Yeah, I was in the mood for a simple red wine this evening. Do you want some too?”, the silver-haired male suggested, only to have Yuri vigorously shake his head.  
  
“I don't think that I want to experiment with alcohol while some remnants of the drug are still in my system. I can move normally again, but I think it's best if I lay off for today.”, the younger male explained and turned his attention back to the screen as the phone buzzed and a notification appeared on the screen. _  
  
_ [5:12 pm from Current Customer]  
_Who are you?  
  
_ Yuri sighed in annoyance at the response and got up from the couch, shaking his head. “Looks like it will take a while to get through to this idiot, huh. Mind if I take a shower while you sort this out? I can't be of much help since you both are typing in Russian and I am very slow at reading it, let alone typing or writing.”  
  
“No fair. I want to join you as you take a shower.”, the older male whined playfully, a childish pout forming on his lips. “Can't I finish this off quick and then follow you?”  
  
Yuri's lips formed a playful grin and he shook his head, a small blush appearing on his cheeks “Not today. I want to give you a reward for saving me and persuading the man to let us join the pair skating roster later tonight, my master.”  
  
“Are you sure about this? Shouldn't you rest up for now?”, Viktor asked with a look of bewilderment taking over his features. Yuri never failed to surprise him with his behavior.  
  
“Yes, I am sure. I'm not as fragile as you think I am, so don't worry, alright? I'll let you get back to your work now~”, the younger male chuckled and pressed a small kiss onto his fiance's lips before disappearing into the bathroom. Once he was inside, he exhaled deeply to calm himself down...God, this was embarrassing. But he knew he had to do this. He wanted to finalize the bond tonight and for that he wanted to offer Viktor a show worthy of the sin of Lust. He stepped into the shower and got rid of his clothes by snapping his fingers, turning the shower on.  
  
As the sounds of the shower resounded from the bathroom, Viktor smiled to himself, even more determined to pull this off now.  
  
[5:15 pm from Mr. D]  
_Does 'The Reaper' ring a bell? If it does, you should_

_know it's best not to inquire on my identity._  
_It does not matter who I am, really. Names are such fickle things._  
_What does matter is what I want._  
  
[5:18 pm from Current Customer]  
_Well, what do you want?_  
  
[5:19 pm from Mr. D]  
_Oh, now you speak a language I like._

_Drop your prejudice and let the two skaters whom you harmed_

_compete in the next world championship. Any hitmen you send_

_their way will die and expose you. Should you disagree with_  
_my terms, the video I just sent you will be forwarded to_  
_Mr. Nikiforov and the police, causing an international scandal._

_Choose your words wisely.  
  
_ [5:28 pm from Current Customer]  
_But it's not even in my power to decide such a grand thing! The  
ISU will surely be against that, even if I propose such a thing.  
  
_ [5:29 pm from Mr.D]  
  
_Well, I guess I should send the video I just sent you to the ISU._  
_Maybe then they will accept that request. The JSF and the US_  
_Ice Skating both are relatively open. Who proposed the strict_

_and sexist laws for figure skating was you, the Sochi committee._  
_Don't try to fool me._  
  
[5:34 pm from Current Customer]  
_Fine, I'll propose that at the next meeting._  
_Why are you so adamant about it? Are you perhaps Viktor Nikiforov himself?_  
  
[5:35 pm from Mr. D]  
_Do you have a death wish?_  
_If you don't, you'll not only propose the idea at the meeting, you'll fight for it._  
_And if you ask anything related to my identity again, I'll be forced to kill you too._  
_So act like a good dog and do as I instruct you to do, yes?_  
  
[5:40 pm from Current Customer]  
_I couldn't believe it at first, but I really am talking to The Reaper..._  
_Fine, I will do as you told._  
  
[5:41 pm from Mr. D]  
_All right. Then this conversation is over. I will hold on to this video and_

_track your steps until I see the two skaters compete as a pair next season._  
_Should you do anything suspicious, I will know it._  
  
Viktor chuckled and took out the battery of the cellphone he stole from the now dead hitmen, making it completely untraceable. Even if the head of the Sochi jury committee wanted to do something, he couldn't. The reaper didn't exist as a separate entity, making every attack that the man could hurl at the Reaper absolutely useless. Viktor glanced at the clock as he took another sip of the wine, satisfied with the results. The man found out his identity, sure...but he had no proof and Viktor had a solid alibi since no living soul knew he was inhuman. He would make sure that nobody threatened the wish he and Yuri shared.  
  
Speaking of the younger skater, shouldn't he be done with his shower by now? Viktor glanced towards the bathroom door, pondering if he should do something. Yuri had forbidden him to enter, so he probably should just wait, huh? He wondered what kind of surprise the younger male had in store for him tonight that even made the younger male hide from him in the shower.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuri had just finished washing off and stepped out of the shower cabin, wiping himself dry with a towel before snapping his fingers to re-dress again, looking exactly the same as he did before the shower, but with wet hair and a small surprise prepared for Viktor underneath his clothes. He wanted tonight to be something special, he wanted to show that he was willing to give as much control over himself up to Viktor as he could. And most importantly, he wanted to have a true bond with the demon he loved so much. Of course, he was afraid to hurt Viktor by biting him, but that was necessary if he wanted to show his undying love to Viktor, to go beyond earthly marriage and merge their souls. And hell yes, he wanted to have a true bond with Viktor. He combed his wet hair back like he would during his Eros performance and took a deep breath to once again calm his nerves.  
  
A knock came on the bathroom door, followed by a worried question. “Yuri, love...are you alright? It's rare for you to be in the shower for longer than 20 minutes.”  
  
“I'm fine Viktor. I'll be right out!”, the Japanese skater called back to his fiance, taking a deep breath as he stepped closer to the door. It was now or never. Tonight was their night and Yuri wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in the way of his plans. He put his hand on the door handle and pushed down, opening the door at last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to everyone who caught a small reference to S.I.M.
> 
> So, All's well that ends well? Yuri is a little too accepting of Yandere!Viktor, but since the violent side is nothing new to him and he still loves Viktor, he decided to let it slide.  
> Also, had Yuri been reading the messages that Viktor sent the head of the jury committee, Viktor wouldn't have used as many threats. But it worked. And Yuri even wants to have a true bond with Viktor, but more on that and some smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


	7. True Bond

Yuri opened the door and looked up at his fiance, who stood right in the door frame, blocking Yuri's further advance into their suite. Viktor had a concerned look on his face, which only made the raven-haired male grin knowingly. His mate probably thought that the remnants of the drug were still affecting him to a point where he was unstable in his walk and thus he perhaps had hurt himself while taking a shower. It was very far from the truth, however. After taking a shower, Yuri felt more refreshed and his steps were more stable. Thus, before Viktor could even say anything, the Japanese male voiced his thoughts.  
  
“I'm alright, Viktor. No need to worry.”, the younger male said with a smile, looking into the apatite blue eyes intently.   
  
Viktor shook his head and took a step closer to his mate, his concerned frown only deepening. “I can feel that you are nervous, Yuri. When we are this close, there is no use lying to me. Even with your thoughts hidden, I can practically smell your distress.”   
  
“No, I'm really fine! It's just..”, the raven-haired male stuttered and blushed a little. “I prepared something special for you, but before I can reveal it...”, Yuri trailed off again and took a deep breath to calm himself. He still needed some time to gather all his courage and say out loud what was on his mind. He closed his eyes for a second and tried picturing himself back on the ice, in his Eros costume. He could do it, he could be confident. He felt himself become calmer and finally opened his eyes again, looking at Viktor again, his gaze determined and focused. “Let us finalize the bond tonight, I am ready to do this with you, Viktor.”  
  
The silver-haired male felt his heart skip a beat at those words. He felt Yuri's distress fade away, so he knew that it wasn't just a cover-up. Yuri was being honest about his decision and Viktor was happier about it than he could even begin to describe. He put a hand to his chest where his heart was, taking a moment to appreciate all the emotions that coursed through his body. Joy, love, lust and a feeling of purpose have filled him, things that Viktor found himself feeling more and more over the year that he spent with Yuri. And yet despite it all, the Russian needed to know if his fiance was aware of all the risks now. “Are you really sure about this, Yuri? You will be giving yourself up to me completely, just as I explained it to you before. Also, the only way for you to claim me is by drinking my blood. Are you sure you're up for it?”

 

“Yes, Viktor. I am aware of all the risks and the benefits. And I feel like our souls belong together, so please....will you be my true mate?”, the Japanese male's gaze softened again as his insecurity took over the bravado that came with his Eros persona. “I want tonight to be very special, so...”  
  
“Yuri...You have no idea what you're doing to me with such words.”, the older male combed his fingers through his hair to calm himself down before sighing and picking his mate up bridal style. “I see now what you meant by offering me a special gift for saving you.”

 

The raven-haired male clung to his fiance and shook his head. “The gift I wanted to give you is not the true bond...well, at least not just that. Tonight, I want you to stop holding back. We have our safe word, so you will be always able to tell when I really want you to stop.”, Yuri paused as he was set down onto the bed, grinning up at his beloved mate. “Besides, there is one more thing waiting for master if he kindly takes off my clothing himself.”  
  
“Oh? So I can't let you strip for me, Yuri?”, the taller male asked with a raised eyebrow. He then chuckled playfully and shook his head. “You are quite demanding today, you know that?”  
  
Of course, Yuri knew that his mate was just teasing him, as usual, but he was not about to let up on his act. “I could always make it up to my master in other ways?”  
  
“I will make sure you keep that promise.”, the older of the two chuckled and pressed a hasty kiss onto the younger male's lips. “But I am really curious what my cute Yuri has in store for me, so I will postpone all of my demands and undress you first.”, the older male said with a smirk, pressing another kiss to Yuri's neck before working on the buttons for the shirt.   
  
As Viktor unbuttoned the third button, his eyes widened in disbelief upon seeing a black silk material surrounded by lace. He gazed up at the younger male only to see Yuri's shy smile and a deep red blush on his cheeks, giving him all the answers he needed. He continued unbuttoning the shirt, his movements becoming quicker as more and more dark fabric came into view from underneath the white shirt. As the silver-haired male finally tossed aside the first article of clothing he could finally admire the view that he was presented with.   
  
Yuri was wearing a black top that started as a bralette out of black silk and cascaded from his ribs downwards in sheer black material, letting just enough skin show to entice Viktor to slide his hands underneath the top.   
  
“I see you learn quickly, you know just how to rile me up...”, the older male said with a satisfied smirk, tracing his index finger down Yuri's chest, all the way to the hem of his pants. “I think that if you wear the full set, I just might forgive you for being so demanding today.”  
  
The silver-haired male continued undressing his mate, pulling down his socks first, just to see sheer black material cover Yuri's feet. Curious to see more, Viktor finally undid the fly on the younger male's pants and unzipped them, lastly pulling them off. He carelessly tossed the article of clothing aside into a random direction, seeing as his eyes were glued to the lace panties that Yuri was wearing, a garter belt connecting them to equally lacy stockings. The elastic band of the stockings gently squeezed Yuri's thighs,accentuating their beautiful shape and width. The panties that the Japanese male was wearing were mostly out of sheer material, leaving very little to the imagination with just the lacy pattern obscuring the skin.  
  
“Does master like me wearing such garments?”, the raven-haired male asked shyly, searching Viktor's eyes with his own.   
  
However, the older male didn't reply to the question. Instead, Viktor uttered a command. “Get up and turn around so your back is facing me, Yuri.”  
  
So the Japanese male did. He slid down from the bed and turned around to face the wall. He kept his arms at his sides to present his back to Viktor completely and didn't ask any further questions until his fiance would finally say something again. He didn't have to wait too long though, for upon seeing Yuri's backside, the Russian male hummed in satisfaction.  
  
“You really went all out this time...and yet you chose normal panties over a string, that's quite a surprise, though I must say it really fits your personality.”, the older male said it so matter-of-factly, as if he was analyzing an artwork rather than gazing at the erotic display of his fiance in lingerie. “I have one request for tonight, since this is a night where our bond will be complete, please just call me by my name tonight. That's one less rule for you to follow.”  
  
After Viktor said that, he traced the shape of Yuri's buttocks with his hands, greedily licking his lips. Oh how he wanted to just skip the foreplay and get straight to sex. But that would ruin the whole setup that Yuri provided, so Viktor decided against that.   
  
“Are you sure, Vitya? I know how much you like it when I call you master after all.”, the Japanese male asked, turning his head slightly to the side to look at his mate.   
  
“Yes, I want you to call me by my name because tonight is not just some ordinary night. Tonight we truly become one, Yuri. I want you to know how special tonight is, so you should call me by my name.”, the older male explained, snaking his arms around Yuri's waist and holding him close as he pressed another kiss to the side of Yuri's neck. “That doesn't mean that I'll be soft and gentle. Honestly, I don't think I can be after you surprised me like that.”  
  
Yuri tilted his head to the side to give Viktor more skin to explore with his lips, inviting him to get rougher and touch him more. “That's good. I want to see you completely lose control tonight, Vitya.”  
  
A low satisfied groan formed in Viktor's throat at Yuri's words and the older male followed through with his fiance's wish. His fingers tightened in the sheer fabric of the top, yanking Yuri backwards so that their bodies were flush against each other again. “You want me to stop holding back? Well don't mind if I do.”, he growled dangerously.   
  
All that Yuri said along with the lingerie he was wearing was truly too much. It created an explosive mix within the demon, making him lose his last rational thoughts as he latched onto the exposed skin of Yuri's neck, shoulders and back, biting and sucking the skin there to leave lasting marks. And there were no more worries of what others would think of them upon seeing the bruises, Viktor just wanted to scream out to the world that Yuri was _his,_ so nobody would dare to even look at the raven-haired male without his permission. The Russian pushed his fiance along, guiding him to the window front and trapping him between the glass and his own body. He looked at the reflection of the younger male on the glass, smirking as he saw the eyes of the raven-haired male squeezed shut.   
  
“Yuri, open your eyes and look...Doesn't this make you feel like you're on the top of the world?”, Viktor asked, teasing Yuri's hip with his fingertips as his other hand moved Yuri's head in a way that would allow him more access to his beloved one's neck while still letting Yuri see the lights of the city below.   
  
“T-To be honest, when you bite and kiss me like that, it's hard to f-focus on anything else..”, Yuri gasped as Viktor sank his teeth into the junction between his neck and his shoulder again. “But...it's a great view from here, you are right...”  
  
Viktor chuckled and trailed the hand that rested on Yuri's hip upwards, caressing the skin on his belly and tracing his muscles before slipping underneath the bralette and pinching a nipple. “I thought you said you couldn't focus on anything else, Yu~ri? But don't worry...I'll make sure that I am the only thing you think about tonight.”, he purred teasingly into his fiance's ear, kissing his earlobe just after he finished the sentence.   
  
“Mmh...please let me turn around and face you, Vitya..”, the younger male moaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the teasing touches. Viktor knew exactly where to touch and to bite to make Yuri completely lose it. By now, the silver-haired male knew Yuri's body better than Yuri knew it himself, touching erogenous zones that the raven-haired male didn't even know existed. But as good as that felt, it just wasn't enough for Yuri. By now, the Japanese skater was conditioned to like the rougher, slightly painful touches, so the soft kisses and touches simply left him craving more, but did little to push him towards his climax.  
  
Viktor chuckled, knowing exactly what was up. But he wouldn't do anything more than the teasing touches until his fiance begged for it and he wanted the younger male to know that this is how things would go down tonight. If Yuri wore lingerie for him, they might as well go all the way. Thus he purred playfully, tracing his fingers down Yuri's chest and abdomen, coming to a stop on his thighs, where they traced intricate designs. “I thought you liked the view, my dear Yuri~ You are so hard to please.”

  
“A-as much as I like the beautiful city, I would much rather look at the face of the most beautiful man on earth right now.”, Yuri said, trembling at the light touches on his thighs. It was still not enough. When would Viktor use his nails and teeth like he always did?   
  
“You flatterer.”, the Russian male laughed and spun his mate around, chuckling at the needy look he received from the younger male. “It appears like you want something more than to just face me as we have sex. Am I right?”  
  
Yuri nodded, but smirked. “But I want tonight to be completely dedicated to you. If being gentle is what you prefer to do tonight, then so be it. If you would like me to do something specific, you should just give the word. I won't ask any more than facing you.”, he chuckled and teasingly ran his hand across his own chest, looking up at the older male from under his long dark lashes, his gaze lustful and cunning.   
  
It was as if Yuri was taunting Viktor, daring him to do his worst. And the Russian knew damn well from their many encounters how much his fiance loved it rough. And Viktor was more than happy to give his fiance just what they both needed. And with Yuri being so pliant from the get-go, his plan of making the younger male beg was long forgotten.  
  
“How come you always manage to make me lose control?”, the silver-haired male asked with a smirk of his own, grabbing Yuri's chin and pressing a rough kiss against the soft lips of the younger male. “Maybe if I control you and your wicked ways completely, I can regain my composure again?”  
  
“Maybe? Why don't you try it out, Vitya?”, the raven-haired male echoed, whispering against Viktor's lips as if it was some sort of secret that the two of them shared.   
  


“Well then, my sweet Yuri. I got an idea last time Yurio visited Hasetsu, I would very much like to try it.”, the older male grinned devilishly. He had brought a few toys along to their journey, but would have never thought that they'd come into use so soon. “Stay here and wait for me like a good boy, alright?”  
  
Yuri nodded and shifted from foot to foot nervously. Just what on earth did Viktor plan for tonight? “I will. But don't let me wait too long, will you?”  
  
Viktor chuckled and left the room again, not commenting on the question posed by his mate. The lack of commentary made Yuri somewhat antsy, but instead of calling out to Viktor and asking the same question again, the raven-haired male decided to misbehave just a little, play alone since the older male went out. He knew that would be followed by punishment, but that was exactly what the Japanese skater was playing at. Knowing that Viktor would overstep all boundaries tonight, knowing that only the safe word would make the older male stop made Yuri's skin tingle with excitement. He imagined the silver-haired male roughly scratching and biting into his skin, he imagined himself biting the Russian male's skin in response and breaking it, finally claiming Viktor as his.   
  
His body became hot again and Yuri couldn't help but let his hands slide over his own chest, down his hips and thighs, imagining that those hands belonged to Viktor. But sadly, his hands were so different from Viktor's hands, making the experience much less satisfying.

 

It has been a while since he last had to get off all by himself with how touchy and lustful Viktor was. And honestly, Yuri didn't miss the experience of masturbating to the posters of the skating living legend. His fingertips brushed over his own member, the lacy undergarments teasing him with the promise of more friction when a deep, smooth voice interrupted him.   
  
“I thought I told you to be a good boy, Yuri?”, the older male said ant tapped his foot impatiently, showing his disapproval in a very direct manner. “If you are so eager to touch yourself, then it would be only fair of you to let me watch.”  
  
Yuri blushed a dark red hue upon imagining the older male watching him right now, but he smirked just a few seconds after, shaking his head. “Since you didn't answer my question, Vitya, I couldn't help but play alone for a little while. I didn't know when I would get your attention back after all.”  
  
“Oh...but my attention is already all focused on you. But I guess you only understand that once I take full control over you again.”, the older male smirked darkly and nodded. “Very well. Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so.”  
  
“Alright.”, the raven-haired male nodded and closed his eyes, as he was told to. Almost immediately after closing them, Yuri felt Viktor touch his neck, reaching around it and them moving his hands to the front again, after which the younger male felt something tighten around his neck, the metallic sounds indicating a buckle being closed.   
  
“You can open your eyes now, my dear Yuri.”, the Russian said with a chuckle, his sadistic glee shining through his sweet tone.   
  
Once Yuri opened his eyes, he could finally see what made his fiance grin like that. Viktor held a black leather leash in his right hand and the other end clearly went to Yuri's neck. The younger male incredulously touched his neck, only to feel cold leather there too, a collar was wrapped around his neck,flush against his skin. It didn't choke him just yet, but should Viktor tug on the leash, Yuri would definitely feel it.   
  
“Since you refused to be a good boy, I might as well force you into being one. Pets don't get to misbehave, Yuri.”, the older male chuckled and pulled on the leash, enough to get Yuri closer. “Haven't you ever wondered what calling me master makes you?”  
  
Yuri gasped as he was pulled closer, the collar sinking into his skin. Before the collar could leave any prints on his skin however, the younger male stepped closer and smiled up at his fiance. “So, what have you planned for your pet, master?”  
  
“Coming back with the nickname, huh?”, the Russian male chuckled and shook his head. “That won't do. I specifically ordered you to call me by my name tonight. But I guess old habits die hard, huh?”, the taller of the two shook his head and unwound the leash a little, allowing Yuri to move around a little more freely. “Come on, say it.”  
  
“Viktor...no, Vitya.”, the shorter of the two said with a smile, almost purring the name of his lover.   
  
Apparently, the reply was satisfactory, since the silver-haired male nodded and gestured over to the bed. “Get onto the bed Yuri. I will show you true discipline. You will come the first time without me touching you at all.”  
  
“But Viktor, I-”, Yuri panicked, not used to such drastic measures. Usually when Viktor refused to touch him it was because he had to beg for the touches, but this time his mate's words sounded final.  
  
“You will listen to what I say. Or do you want to play the punishment game again?”, the older male said with a wicked grin. His blue eyes stared coolly into the golden eyes of his fiance, so wide with disbelief. As Viktor didn't waver, the raven-haired male eventually understood that the decision was final and climbed ontop of the bed. “It wasn't so hard, was it, my Yuri?”  
  
“No, it wasn't”, Yuri admitted and blushed a little. What was hard was to believe and accept that Viktor would refrain from touching him for a prolonged period of time. By now Yuri had become so accustomed to the touches he received from the older male that it was hard to believe that he was even able to come without any touching from Viktor any more.  
  
“Now, as I said earlier...let me watch you touch yourself.”, Viktor said, an air of finality lingering around him. He sat back in the seat next to the bed, leash still in hand. As he saw his fiance hesitate, he shook his head. “You were such a naughty boy while I was gone and yet here you are, hesitating next to me? I guess I'll have to help you along, huh?”  
  
“H-Help me?”, the younger male echoed, a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks. “I-I can do it. It's for you after all.”  
  
Viktor cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, but didn't say anything else, ready to watch his fiance's next move. To his surprise, Yuri seemed to actually comply with his request. The younger male even sat directly opposite of him, with his legs spread wide open contrary to Viktor's belief that Yuri would shyly hide his body at first.   
  
The raven-haired male closed his eyes for a second and let the thoughts from a few moments ago come back to him, the thoughts of Viktor's teeth piercing the skin on his neck, the feeling of the older male's hands on his chest, playing with his nipples, the thought of the muscular body pressing against him. And with his own hands, he mimicked the movements that Viktor's hands would make, pinching his own nipples though the fabric of the lingerie, the fabric soft and silky against the pink buds, contrasting the harsh pinching. Then Viktor would trail one hand to his thigh, squeezing it harshly to tease him, make him yearn more for a touch on his neglected member. He moved one hand to do exactly that, squeezing his thigh roughly.

 

He gasped upon the rough touch he inflicted upon himself, unsure why it suddenly felt so good to touch himself. Was it because he knew that his fiance was right in front of him, watching his ever so little action and reaction? Either way, the feeling was much more intense than usual. He spread his legs even wider, touching the clothed member again at last, the lace rough against his sensitive erection. He let out a long moan and his eyes met Viktor's.   
  
As soon as he saw the face his mate was making, Yuri thought he could come on the spot. The usually calm blue eyes radiated nothing but pure lust, the way the older male tightly gripped onto the black leash made obvious that he had to control himself so he wouldn't go back on his own promise of not touching Yuri. And by god, did it turn Yuri on to know that _he_ was the one causing all of this. He decided to add more oil into the fire that burned within Viktor.  
  
“V-Vitya...”, he moaned out, stroking himself through the panties. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with this view before him and the rough feeling on his member. He didn't want to take off the lingerie yet, he knew that Viktor preferred it that way, even though he would much rather get some direct touches from his mate. “I-I _need_ you, please~”

 

“I think you are quite close now. I will touch you once you come, so don't be shy and come for me, my Yuri.”, he purred alluringly, retaining full control of the situation despite being quite turned on himself.  
  
“Mmh..Vitya...”, the younger male simply moaned in agreement, giving himself a few more rough strokes, falling forward onto the bed as he pinched one of his nipples in addition to the touches on his member. As he rapidly moved down like that, the collar tugged on his neck, choking him and finally bringing him to the climax.  
  
He saw white for a moment, after which he looked up at his fiance, to see him stand there with a satisfied grin. “See? I told you it was possible for you to come without my help. What a naughty boy you are.”  
  
“But it only works when you're watching, Viktor.”, he purred with a sly grin. He knew that the grin probably looked lopsided due to his exhaustion, but he didn't mind and it seemed that Viktor didn't mind that either.   
  
The silver-haired male chuckled and shook his head. It was amazing how Yuri could be daring and confident during sex despite being shy and timid otherwise.“You truly are something, my Yuri. So tell me, what did you imagine me doing to you? I just might make it a reality since you behaved so well.”  
  
“I think you already know what I want. I want you to mark every little spot on my body, play with me until I forget all the words in existence except your name.”, he said it in a hushed voice, but Viktor saw that with each word, Yuri's member seemed to become more interested again, soon forming a semi-erection. “And while we have sex, I want you to latch onto my neck with your teeth, bite me until all I can do in response is bite you back.” He spoke all of his fantasies so freely, his eyes were perfectly focused on Viktor's as he spoke, as if assessing the reactions that the older male had to his words.

 

Finally, the silver-haired male nodded and chuckled. “That was almost what I had planned out as well. It's a shame I have to remove the cute lingerie so soon, but otherwise, I have too little access to your skin.”, he said and moved closer, detaching the leash from the collar and tossing it aside. “Now, I want to see you strip down for me.”, he commanded and Yuri was quick to obey.   
  
He carefully stood up from the bed and detached the garter belt, resting his foot on the chair that his fiance just sat in and sliding off his stockings slowly, all the while making sure that Viktor's eyes would remain glued on him. He didn't want to rush things despite how much he craved the touch of his fiance on his skin. He continued by removing his top, undoing the bra and then sliding the top over his head.

 

“Yuri, I don't think both of us can handle slow pacing right now.”, the older male tried to spur his fiance on, but it only made the raven-haired male shake his head.  
  
“Patience, Vitya. The night is still young and this is supposed to be something special. Don't rush it now that you've waited so long for this.”, the younger male purred, completely taking his top off.

 

He tossed it to the ground, after which he slowly tugged at the panties that clung to his skin uncomfortably now that he has come once. He was glad that he could finally take those off and Viktor also seemed glad, though for entirely different reasons. Seeing his mate stand there before him completely nude usually turned him on and made him proud, but tonight there was something more. Tonight, his primal instinct has reawakened, the same force that almost made him drink Yuri's blood back at the Prefecture Tournament seizing control of his movement as he hooked a finger into the black collar that was still around Yuri's neck and pulled him forward for a rough kiss. As their lips were pressed against each other, Viktor snapped his fingers to undress completely as well. He wanted to feel Yuri's skin against his own right now, so as soon as he was fully nude, he pulled his mate flush against his body, never breaking the kiss. His instincts took control of his actions, every fiber of his body screaming out ' _He is mine_ '. As he thought that, he started pushing Yuri backwards, until the younger male fell over onto the bed, with Viktor on top of him. Finally, they broke apart, but before the raven-haired male could even catch his breath, Viktor was already at his neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin. The collar began to get in the way, so he quickly pulled it off again, tossing it over to the pile of clothes that was already on the floor.  
  
The older male took his time marking Yuri despite his obvious lust and need, which went to show how special this night was. Viktor rarely stripped down completely, he'd usually just sit back and give commands for the most part, but today Yuri felt _worshiped_ , he felt needed by his mate in more ways than one. As Viktor's lips moved to his chest and his teeth tugged on his nipple, the younger male let out a high-pitched moan and grabbed onto his fiance's shoulders. This time Viktor didn't reprimand him for touching without permission, on the contrary, the silver-haired male simply growled possessively and went on to leave more hickeys and bite marks all across his mate's chest. It was perhaps the most intimate night they had so far, with only little words spoken, their bodies communicating their needs and desires without fail.

 

The older male moved downwards, leaving a trail of marks as he approached Yuri's member. A smirk appeared on his lips as he saw that his fiance was already hard again. Being rough really paid off for them both, it seemed. Yet, Viktor didn't want to cross any lines tonight. He simply wanted to make Yuri feel good, to make his mate satisfied to the point where Yuri would willingly claim him as well.   
  
Thus, Viktor wasted no time, lubing his fingers up to properly prepare his mate, but just as he was about to squeeze the lube onto his fingers, he felt the raven-haired male grip his wrist to stop him.  
  
“Viktor, y-you don't have to do it.”, the Japanese male said with a dark red blush covering his cheeks. He didn't want to spell it out for Viktor why no preparation was needed, but the older male seemed to understand immediately.  
  
The silver-haired male widened his eyes in surprise. “Did you prep yourself already? Is that why you took so long in the shower?”  
  
Yuri just couldn't bring himself to speak up, so he simply nodded. He wanted tonight to be special and after telling is fiance to be rough with him and go overboard he really didn't think that Viktor would still be so considerate, thus he prepared himself beforehand to avoid getting hurt.  
  
“You really give me surprise after surprise today..”, the older male chuckled and instead of lubing up his fingers, he spread lubricant over his erection and pulled up Yuri's legs to align himself with his fiance's entrance.   
  
The older male made sure to push into Yuri slowly at first, just in case his mate still had any pains, but as Yuri had shown no signs of discomfort, he moved his hips forward in a fast motion and completely sheathed himself within the hot tightness.

 

The younger male moaned loudly and pulled Viktor even closer, as if mere skin to skin contact was not enough, as if it was possible for them to simply merge together by pushing up so close. And with that action he erased any doubts that still lingered in Viktor's head. The silver-haired male felt the pure _need_ coming from Yuri, so he knew he shouldn't make his mate wait any longer and frankly, he didn't think he could. He began rocking his hips, thrusting deep and hard, to respond to Yuri's intense feelings. He started off at a slow pace, his gaze locked on the younger male's face to pick up on all the signs he was given. When the raven-haired male opened his eyes again to pleadingly look into Viktor's own, the Russian male knew he needed to pick up the pace. Yuri's gasps and moans filled the otherwise silent suite, the moonlight that shone through the window made the sweat on their skin glisten and made the whole moment look even more magical as the silver light contoured their silhouettes in the otherwise dark room. This night truly belonged to them as they felt each other, as they were pressed so close against each other. It truly seemed like nothing could tear them apart any more.

  
Tonight Viktor couldn't contain his voice either, the intense feeling of need and the pleasure of Yuri's warmth engulfing him and throbbing around his member was too much. He leaned down to sink his teeth into the younger male's neck once again, not letting go this time, all the while thrusting into Yuri at an animalistic pace, so that every cell of Yuri's body would know it belonged to Viktor. Though the silver-haired male's voice was muffled now by the soft skin between his teeth, his moans were still audible, resounding in canon with the younger male's.  
  
This time, the demon didn't bite down harshly right away, but rather increased the force behind his bite more and more the closer he got to his release. Just as he broke the younger male's skin once more, Yuri's eyes suddenly widened and he pulled the Russian male closer, muffling the scream that escaped his throat by biting down hard on the junction between Viktor's shoulder and neck. He intended to use the same technique as his mate, but seeing how close he was to his climax, he instantly broke the skin, Viktor's blood hitting the tip of his tongue.   
  
And as soon as it did, something stirred within Yuri. An immense feeling of pleasure, of being fulfilled washed over him like a tidal wave, making him come instantly without being able to even give Viktor a warning. He was not the only one though, seeing as he immediately felt himself being filled after which Viktor pulled out and collapsed on top of him.  
  
They laid there for a few minutes without saying anything, panting heavily and coming down from their post-climax high. They were both filled with many emotions, own and foreign, feeling each other's sheer happiness over their bond. It was Viktor who broke the silence upon feeling Yuri tremble in his arms.  
  
“Yuri, love...what's wrong?”, he asked worriedly, pulling back to give his mate a once-over. “You're crying! A-are you okay?”  
  
The Japanese male shook his head and sobbed quietly. “Y-You're crying too. I'm...I'm just so happy. I'm so happy you found me Viktor...I'm glad you decided to stay, even after the GPF...”, he sobbed again and reached out to cup the older male's face. “I feel complete for the first time in my life. I...I...thank you..”  
  
Yuri wasn't even able to form a normal sentence right then, but it was okay. Viktor still understood him perfectly. After all, the silver-haired male felt the same. He was beyond happy, he was thankful and he felt like he was even more in love with Yuri now.  
  
“I'm the one who has to thank you...despite knowing all that I did, despite my strange personality and my supernatural powers, you still stayed with me..”, the older male smiled happily as he batted the tears away with his long eyelashes. “You saved me. Who knows where I'd be without you..”  
  
Viktor's tears were crystal clear and glittered like diamonds. Yuri had seen Viktor cry once already and he was stunned at how this man managed to look so beautiful, even while he was crying. But those were happy tears, tears that Yuri didn't feel guilty about unlike back in Barcelona. He had to return Viktor's wide smile, pulling his mate in for a soft, sweet kiss. There was no more lust behind it, it was pure joy and love that the raven-haired male felt.  
  
“Viktor. You make me so happy, you can't even imagine how happy I am.”, the Japanese male wiped Viktor's tears away and gave him a tender look.   
  
“Oh, but I can. After all, I feel what you are feeling, my Yuri.”, the silver-haired male said and laid back in the bed, pulling his mate on top of him and pulling the blanket over them both. “I love you, Yuri.”

 

Yuri snuggled up against Viktor and nodded “I love you too, Vitya.”

* * *

  
  
The morning light woke them up, seeing as they both forgot to draw the curtains after their little escapade last night. But it wasn't a bad thing, seeing as Viktor was very eager to talk with the jury committee after what they had done.   
  
“Good morning my Yuri.”, the older male purred, gently stroking the dark hair of his fiancee. “Did you sleep well?”

 

With a yawn, the younger male replied. “Yeah, how about you? You seem to be wide awake. His voice was still laced with sleepiness, but this time he didn't ask for another five minutes of sleep.

 

The silver-haired male nodded and chuckled. “I am quite accustomed to a life without sleep, so I'm fine no matter how much sleep I get. Give it two years, you'll be fine with just an hour of sleep too.”  
  
“It's not about the duration of sleep...but the bed is so comfy and you are so warm...”, the younger male snuggled up even closer to his mate as if to prove his point.  
  
However, the action just made Viktor laugh. “Didn't know I claimed an angel of sloth as my mate. In fact, I never thought an angel of sloth could exist.”  
  
He said that to tease Yuri, yet contradictory to his words, he gently ran his fingers through the tangled black hair, careful not to tug on it accidentally. In fact, he himself would be content with just staying in bed and cuddling with Yuri all day long, but there was still the jury committee to take care of and he would make sure that the head of the committee understood his message clearly. Also, he was sure that the man would try and address the issue with the Reaper, since he already figured out his identity. This promised to be an interesting day.  
  
“Hehe~ Well, you picked me nonetheless. But I know that we have to get up. The issue with the committee is still not settled, right?”, the Japanese male said with a small giggle, which made Viktor's heart melt.   
  
“The issue is pretty much settled. But I need a talk with them anyways. And of course I'd like you to come too, so we can skate a little after settling the deal.”, Viktor suggested and smiled at the younger male. He was so proud of Yuri. Thanks to him, they were about to achieve something that nobody has ever thought was possible before, they would make same-sex pair skating legal and it didn't matter if it would be a separate roster, he was just happy that they did it.  
  
The raven-haired male nodded eagerly and jumped up. “I'm fired up! Let's do this. But first I need shower..”, he announced and leaned down to give Viktor a kiss only to quickly pull back when he saw a black feather float straight in front of his nose. He instinctively pulled up the spare blanket to cover himself and a moment later he was glad he did.  
  
Lucifer had appeared in the room with a smug grin on his lips as he flipped his long hair back. “Hello guys-”, he chirped, but then cleared his throat and corrected himself. “I apologize. Greetings, my kings. I see you have been busy.”, he said, not fazed by the fact that the two men were almost fully naked. “But I am afraid that your trip must be cut short. The heavenly council will be arriving in hell in six hours and they request your presence.”  
  
“Ugh. So much for skating later...”, Viktor sighed in annoyance. “They really pick the worst time to come here. Is that all you wanted to say, Lucy?”  
  
“Yes. But please try to make it on time, seeing as all the seven sins will be present too. Your and Yuri's reputation depend on this. Well, I bid you farewell with this.”, the former king of hell said and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, only one black feather remaining where he stood.  
  
Viktor groaned and fell back onto the bed. “Oh well...I guess it can't be helped, huh?”  
  
He was really worried. It would be Yuri's first confrontation with angels and no doubt they were going to be pissed. They would try to blame Yuri for something that they fabricated themselves, just to try and win Yuri back or hurt him verbally to the point where he became insecure again. The Russian male hated the heavens, he hated angels and most of all, he hated God. He was absolutely not looking forward to the council meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that contains like...6 pages of smut?  
> I re-read and edited it quite a lot, so I hope there aren't many mistakes.  
> Sorry for the long wait. If you read my profile updates, you should know I had a bit of a low phase recently.   
> But my depression isn't weighing down on me anymore and writing these cute dorks in love makes me feel better, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a non-depressing fic! ovo  
> And of course, it just had to have smut in the first chapter haha.  
> Thank you for the wait or if you are new to my works, welcome to literal Vikturi hell!


End file.
